De la Z a la A
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.
1. Z de zombie

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Evyleen Ianlev y Valsmile… por el solo hecho de que me gusta torturarlas xD**

Z de zombie

Caminé entre las personas que se encontraban en el lugar hasta llegar a mi objetivo: la barra de bebidas. Con rapidez pedí mi trago y con poca paciencia lo esperé; sentía la garganta seca por el calor del lugar y el humo que se respiraba en el ambiente, y esas y cualquier otra excusa eran buenas para beber una cerveza helada.

No recordaba exactamente como había sido que Eriol había terminado por convencerme para asistir a la fiesta de Halloween que organizaba su novia Daidouji, pero allí me encontraba, bebiendo y observando los ridículos disfraces que los invitados habían escogido; algunos eran demasiado sobrios; otros tantos dejaban realmente poco a la imaginación.

Había varios conocidos, compañeros de salón y otras tantas caras que en realidad jamás había visto en mi vida; el lugar estaba repleto. Una ya conocida cabellera castaña se hizo notar por entre los demás, dándome a entender que la pesada de Kinomoto también había asistido a la fiesta, lo cual era lógico siendo ésta mejor amiga de Daidouji; ambas eran como uña y mugre.

Sus ojos verdes me encontraron en el lugar como si de un imán se trataran. El día anterior la había despachado como tantas otras veces lo había hecho cuando ella se acercaba a mí, por lo que supuse que su ceño se frunciría y me mandaría a volar con un simple gesto. Lejos de hacerlo, sonrió, pero tampoco se acercó a donde yo estaba como solía hacerlo siempre que me encontraba en algún sitio; simplemente volteó y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, eso me dejó más que sorprendido. Sakura Kinomoto era muy impredecible y una chica realmente extraña a mi parecer.

Y eso me intrigaba. Y me perturbaba por partes iguales.

Esa noche llevaba el clásico disfraz de bruja, uno que seguramente había confeccionado su mejor amiga, fácil de saber notando el aire inocente que cargaba con el. De haberlo conseguido en alguna tienda de disfraces, seguramente se vería como el noventa por ciento de las chicas en ese lugar; igual que una ramera.

Todos estaban disfrazados, incluso Eriol, que no era muy adepto a ese tipo de cosas, se había vestido como un mago de lo más extraño. Yo, en cambio, había preferido ahorrarme ese trabajo, vistiendo como normalmente lo haría; en verdad este tipo de fiestas jamás se me habían dado del todo bien.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, sin ningún tipo de contratiempos. Por mi parte pasé la mayor parte del tiempo en la improvisada barra, bebiendo y riendo a costas de los demás en el lugar. Si bien podría haber aceptado bailar con alguna de las tantas chicas que esa noche se me habían insinuado, preferí negar sus peticiones; el bailar no se me daba de lo más bien, y hacer el ridículo no estaba entre mis prioridades.

Por un momento, y luego de hacer una inspección rápida por el lugar, me extrañó no ver a nadie conocido. Ni Eriol, ni Daidouji, ni siquiera Kinomoto estaba cerca y eso me pareció algo de lo más inusual, aunque pronto quedó olvidado en algún rincón de mi mente cuando mis pulmones reclamaron un poco de tóxico humo. Y fui lo suficientemente considerado como para moverme de mi sitio para ir a fumar afuera, aún y viendo como otros tantos lo hacían dentro de la enorme casa.

El aire otoñal me golpeó de pronto cuando abrí la gran puerta de vidrio corrediza. Faltaba cada vez menos para que el invierno llegara y eso me molestaba en lo más hondo de mi ser; si realmente extrañaba algo, eso era la hermosa temperatura que había en Hong Kong. En momentos como ese me preguntaba qué clase de energía sobrenatural había guiado a mi madre para que se le ocurriese vivir en un pueblo perdido en el mundo, como lo era Tomoeda. Tomoeda y sus fríos e insufribles inviernos.

Con el cigarro ya encendido, inspiré sintiendo como el humo entraba en mí, invadiéndome una sensación de placer que solo lograba fumando. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos, olvidando la música, las personas, los ridículos disfraces, el invierno, todo. La soledad y la tranquilidad se sentían bien.

Pronto, el silencio de esa oscura y estrellada noche fue opacado por un grito que me sacó de forma bruta de mi mente y que logró alterarme.

Nunca me creí una persona benevolente, de esas que estaban dispuestas a ayudar a todo el mundo… no quería imaginarme ni verme a mí mismo como el príncipe azul de las películas cursis que siempre rescata a su damisela. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí se removió al oír el estridente y obvio grito de mujer, haciendo que me dirigiese al lugar de donde, suponía yo, había provenido.

Un tanto más lejos de la edificación y dejando atrás la enorme piscina, un pequeño bosquecillo se formaba, en el cual me adentré. A varios pasos pude vislumbrar a una persona hecha un ovillo en el suelo, temblando por el sollozo casi inaudible que emitía. La poca luz que los árboles permitían que pasara me impidió ver quién era.

—Oye —llamé manteniendo distancia—, ¿qué es lo que ocu-?

Las palabras quedaron atragantadas cuando la persona en cuestión levantó la cabeza de entre los brazos, dejando ver unos ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas, demasiado expresivos para mi gusto.

—¿Li? —preguntó temblorosa.

No alcancé a decir nada, cuando, de una forma demasiado rápida, Kinomoto se había abrazado a mí para sollozar un tanto más fuerte contra mi camisa, que ya empezaba a sentir húmeda. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando la había rechazado tantas veces; Kinomoto era una niña estúpidamente alegre. Y sin quererlo evitarlo, unas ganas inmensas de golpear al culpable de que llorara de esa forma me nacieron desde el fondo del alma.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Kinomoto? —pregunté mientras, un tanto incómodo, le devolvía el abrazo, o al menos eso intentaba.

—Yo… ellos —no podía alcanzar a decir una sola palabra cuando un hipo típico del llanto interrumpía sus frases.

—Tranquilízate —ordené tomándola por los hombros—, me desesperas aún más cuando intentas hablar llorando.

Lejos de ofenderse, asintió, alejándose un poco de mí lo cual agradecí enormemente; nunca se me había dado bien el consolar a las personas, mucho menos a las mujeres, y la cercanía de Kinomoto ya empezaba a inquietarme.

Le tomó cerca de cinco minutos de respiraciones pausadas para tranquilizarse y así comenzar a hablar con un tono de voz un poco más normal y entendible.

—Sabes, siempre he sido una miedosa —dijo, lo cual no me pareció nada extraño—: detesto los fantasmas, las momias y cualquier cosa que pueda ser terrorífica.

—Al grano, Kinomoto —suspiró frustrada.

—Es Halloween, y es normal en esta noche contar historias, hacer bromas, apuestas y ese tipo de cosas, y yo creí… bueno —agregó mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa—, creí que podría demostrar que no me asustaría tan fácilmente.

—¿Demostrar?

—Ellos me retaron a venir completamente sola a este lugar, permanecer cinco minutos y luego volver —explicó—. Era una tontería hacerlo, supuse que me sería fácil… pero luego escuché unos ruidos, ¡y lo juro Li! —exclamó de pronto con pánico en sus ojos—, ¡juro que vi un zombie caminando por allá!

Sin poderlo evitar mucho tiempo, reí a carcajada limpia al oír la idiotez que me decía. ¿Cómo era posible que Kinomoto se asustara tan fácilmente, y encima con la presencia de un ser que claramente no existía? Debía reconocerlo, esa niña lograba divertirme como nadie.

—¡Oye! —golpeó mi hombro con rudeza—, ¡no te burles de mí!

—¿Por eso fue el grito y todo el llanto? —su silencio respondió a mi pregunta—. ¡Vamos, Kinomoto! Debes admitir que es gracioso. Te asustas fácilmente; el ruido que seguro oíste debió haber sido por algún animalejo.

—¡Te digo que fue un zombie! Ningún animal haría el ruido que yo oí.

Replicar no pude, ya que automáticamente después de sus palabras, comenzó a moverse un arbusto a espaldas de Kinomoto, seguido de un par de sonidos que, a mi parecer, sonaron completamente falsos. Sin embargo la castaña temblaba entre mis brazos nuevamente, tomándome por sorpresa y haciéndome enrojecer. Agradecía que fuera de noche.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunté serio, sabiendo de ante mano que aquello se trataría de una broma pesada.

Los ruidos terminaron; segundos después pude reconocer a Yamasaki saliendo de entre los árboles, disfrazado de zombie, por lo que supuse que él había sido la persona a la cual la castaña había visto minutos antes.

—Hola, Li —saludó como si nada—, ¿Sakura? —preguntó mirando al bulto temblando entre mis brazos—, ¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?

—Por supuesto que no se encuentra bien, idiota —corté—. Ustedes sabían que ella era miedosa y sin embargo le jugaron una broma así.

—Oye, oye, oye —quiso tranquilizar colocando sus manos frente suyo de forma defensiva—. Si quieres golpear a alguien, golpea a Eriol, él ha sido el cerebro detrás de todo esto.

Por un momento mi mente quedó carburando ante las palabras de Yamasaki. Me resultaba imposible creer que mi amigo fuese el culpable de esto, más aún sabiendo que su novia, Daidouji, era la sombra de Kinomoto y velaba por su bienestar a todo momento. Pronto supuse que ella no sabría nada de lo que ocurría.

Definitivamente esa noche Eriol se llevaría una paliza, después de todo, cualquier era una buena excusa para dársela.

Me desvié de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que mi camisa ya no era jalada con tanta fuerza; Kinomoto ya no temblaba… y podía jurar que la había sentido sonreír.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches… y de esta forma da inicio la segunda parte, ¡viva!**

 **Para quienes no lo sepan, esta historia cuenta como una "segunda temporada" de "De la A a la Z", por lo que si no la leyeron, les recomendaría que lo hicieran, para que así puedan entender el funcionamiento del fic.**

 **Para los que ya sabían con antelación sobre esto… ¡al fin he comenzado a publicar! Debo admitir que me ha costado horrores meterme en el personaje de Shaoran; estaba como negada (?) Por eso me tardé tanto u.u, pero llegado un punto ya supe cómo enfrentar los problemas (?)**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, Shaoran es un bipolar demasiado adorable *-***

 **El título "zombie" lo escogí ya que era una forma adecuada de englobar en una sola palabra todas las cosas a las cuales Sakura le teme… y también por la aparición de Yamasaki-zombie xD que gracias a él pudimos presenciar lo que fue quizás el primer acercamiento tan íntimo entre los castaños *-***

 **Y bueno… el hecho de que sea "De la Z a la A" y no al revés, es porque Shaoran es único y quiere hacer todo a su manera (?)**

 **La mala noticia es la siguiente… no dedicaré más los capítulos, o al menos no de la forma en que lo hacía antes. ¿Por qué? Ocurrió que había ciertas lectoras que únicamente comentaban con sus "apuestas", mientras que otras tantas comentaban sobre el capítulo y como un "extra" daban sus opciones sobre el posible título del capítulo siguiente. Muchas veces, estas primeras lectoras lograban adivinar, y las demás no, lo cual se me solía tornar injusto, ya que estas últimas eran las que más me apoyaban, me aconsejaban, opinaban sobre el capítulo y demás, y sentía que ellas eran las que verdaderamente merecían la dedicación.**

 **Por consiguiente ya no habrá adivinanzas ni nada de eso… si ustedes quieren seguir intentando adivinar por mero orgullo (?) son libres de hacerlo. Y si llegase a dedicar ciertos capítulos, los dedicaré a aquellas personas que crea que se merecen ese importantísimo derecho (?) xD**

 **En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer si es que te tomaste el trabajo! En verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y sí es así, que me lo hagan saber. Ya saben, cualquier consulta me pueden encontrar por aquí, o a través de Facebook (link en mi perfil) donde siempre habrá un espacio para charlas y risas.**

 **¡Cuídense mis bellas lectoras!**

 **Besos sabor a sandias,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	2. Y de Ying Fa

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

Y de Ying Fa

Sakura Kinomoto era el nombre de la chica de la cual me había enamorado sin siquiera poderlo evitar.

Jamás había sido un chico muy sentimental, todo lo contrario; era bastante hosco, serio y hasta frío, o al menos eso era lo que mis hermanas decían de mí. Por lo que la llegada de cierta castaña, que a fuerza de perseverancia logró meterse en lo más hondo de mi ser, hizo que mi mundo se volteara completamente, descolocándome, y logrando que me encontrara perdido en encrucijadas que nunca antes había tenido.

No podría decir cuando fue exactamente que caí rendido ante sus encantos, si daba alguna fecha estaba seguro que mentiría. Simplemente un día me encontré con que Sakura, mi hasta entonces mejor amiga, no salía ni de mis pensamientos, ni hasta de mis sueños; y eso me estaba volviendo loco en todos los posibles sentidos.

Realmente no podía dar cabida a que me fijase en alguien completamente diferente a mí, porque en verdad éramos polos claramente opuestos. Sakura era sonrisas, mejillas sonrosadas, mirada brillante y transparente, y con una constante personalidad alegre; en términos resumidos, yo era un ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos.

Lo que en verdad era algo literal: tenía pocos amigos. Sakura había sido la primera chica en acercarse a mí tratando de buscar una amistad sin nada a cambio; aquello me sorprendió, y siendo bastante incrédulo de sus palabras, la rechacé. La rechacé una vez, dos veces; durante una semana, otra y otra; y finalmente, tal vez por cansancio, tal vez porque admiraba la terquedad de la castaña, terminé por aceptar ser su amigo. ¿Cómo podría yo haber previsto que terminaría enamorado?

Un día, Sakura se apareció en mi casa sin previo aviso, como siempre solía hacer. Traía consigo varias películas y un paquete de palomitas para que preparáramos juntos; el día estaba nublado, amenazando con llover, por lo que era una jornada ideal para los planes que ella se traía en mente.

—Shaoran, alcánzame un recipiente para colocarlas —ordenó.

Y ese día me encontré pensando por primera en que su voz era muy dulce, muy melodiosa; que si podía escucharla por el resto de la vida jamás me cansaría.

—Aquí tienes —se lo di mientras desordenaba su cabello como si fuese una pequeña niña.

—¡Gracias! —y cuando sonrió tan ampliamente, sentí que algo dentro mío se removía, hecho que jamás antes había ocurrido con nadie y que me dejó completamente confundido—. ¡Vamos, Shaoran! No te quedes en la cocina que miraré la película sin ti —y otra vez su voz, y otra vez su armoniosa risa. Y otra vez la extraña revolución en mi estómago, al cual, quería acuchillar.

Obligándome a sentar en el sofá, fue Sakura quien ese día se encargó de encender la televisión, conectar el reproductor, y poner la película en este, tarea que generalmente solía hacer yo. Teniéndome a sus espaldas, y sin ser visto, me distraje mirando las piernas, y por qué no, el trasero de mi amiga. Su piel se veía suave y cremosa, y por un momento quise levantarme para ir y comprobar si aquello era cierto. Sus piernas eran bien torneadas, resultado de su pasión por los deportes, y tal vez por las tantas corridas que debía hacer matutinamente para no llegar tarde al instituto. En verdad la castaña tenía un cuerpo envidiable.

—Sakura, tienes un lindo trasero —dije para picarla, aunque claramente lo que decía no era ninguna mentira.

Tan pronto como oyó mis palabras, se volteó como poseída, con el rostro completamente rojo, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lo cual yo encontré sumamente adorable. Chilló cuan pervertido era, a la vez que lanzaba en mi dirección el comando de la televisión que tenía en su mano; para suerte mía, la risa que me invadía, no impidió que lo pudiera esquivar con facilidad.

Tal vez esas reacciones tan esporádicas fueron las que terminaron logrando que me enamorase. Sakura, a pesar de la edad, seguía siendo sumamente inocente, y los comentarios que yo solía hacerle la podían sumamente incómoda y sonrojada, algo que yo adoraba provocar.

O tal vez, lo que había hecho que terminase loco por ella, eran sus humores tan cambiantes. En un instante me odiaba, y al siguiente olvidaba cualquier riña que pudiésemos haber tenido… como ahora, que habiendo olvidado mi comentario, se sentaba a mi lado, exigiéndome que la abrace.

—No pienso hacerlo, Sakura —respondí terco—, me acabas de lanzar el comando de la televisión.

—¡Y tú dijiste que mi trasero era lindo!

—Lo mío fue un cumplido; lo tuyo fue un acto de homicidio.

Hizo un mohín, el cual se dedicó a enseñarme durante varios minutos, en busca de persuadirme. Algo que sabía que tarde o temprano lograría, por lo que sin más remedio, y en realidad bastante complacido, abrí mis brazos para que la castaña se cobijara feliz, poniéndole al fin comienzo a la película.

Y no pasó mucho antes de que Sakura se quedara dormida prácticamente encima de mí, emitiendo un ligero ronquido que me invitó a reír, lo cual evité a toda costa para no despertarla.

Notando que ella ya no estaba en condiciones de terminar de ver la película, la apagué; realmente odiaba esas historias cursis que la castaña parecía amar, pero jamás me negaba a acompañarla en verlas, el hecho de ver su sonrisa hacía que el sacrificio valiera la pena.

Y ese día, ese día quizás comprendí cuan perdido estaba por esa chica. Cuan loca y ridículamente enamorado estaba de mi mejor amiga, de la joven que tan tenazmente se propuso convertirse en una persona cercana a mí, tan cercana que había calado demasiado hondo en mi corazón, aunque eso no lo supiera ni Eriol, mi mejor amigo. Ese sentimiento prefería guardarlo para mí.

—Shaoran —murmuró entre sueños, dejándome estático por un momento al escuchar que mi nombre aparecía en la dormida mente de la castaña—. No te comas todo el pastel de chocolate.

Sonreí instantáneamente al terminar de oír la frase, y casi que tuve que cubrir mi boca con la mano para no soltar la carcajada. Sakura era inocente hasta en sueños, y eso solo lograba que me pareciera aún más adorable, aun más tierna, si es que eso era posible.

Acomodé un mechón rebelde de su cabello, dejando mi mano descansar en su mejilla, la cual acaricié sutilmente, como si se fuera a romper en mis brazos. El ligero ronquido se había ido y tan solo quedaba su suave y regular respiración, y una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, que se había dibujado en sus labios.

Me sentí sumamente afortunado en ese momento de poder estar así con ella, a pesar de que solo éramos amigos. Y por un instante, agradecí el hecho de que fuese la única que haya podido penetrar la muralla acorazada que había creado a mí alrededor.

Y así, mirándola tan fijamente, recordé unas palabras que mi madre me había dicho hacía ya varios años atrás. Ella me contó lo importante que eran para los japoneses las flores de cerezo, y como las respetaban y cuidaban. Aquellas, de un rosa pálido, pequeñas y sumamente delicadas, eran a la vez tan frágiles, que la brisa más sutil podía arrancarlas de las ramas del árbol, terminando por formar una suave y colorida alfombra a los pies de este.

Las flores de cerezo representaban la inocencia y la simplicidad.

Y Sakura era igual de inocente, de simple y de frágil que aquellas flores que llevaban su nombre; y yo debía cuidarla, protegerla tal y como Ieran me había dicho.

Ella era mi Sakura después de todo, aquella de la cual me había empezado a enamorar, y por la cual haría todo lo necesario para verla sonreír, para ver su característica alegría reflejada en su rostro. Simplemente para verla feliz… y ese día descubrí que quería ser yo la razón de su felicidad, por lo que también lucharía para que ella se enamorara de mí.

Pero sí algo tenía claro, era que ella siempre sería mi inocente y sublime Ying Fa.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Y aquí, aunque corto, el nuevo capítulo, un tanto más meloso que el anterior, para placer de ustedes.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Aun hay ciertas cosas que me cuestan plasmar desde el puto de vista del castaño… pero prometo ir mejorando, y de paso, también prometo intentar hacerlos más largos jajaja.**

 **En respuesta a varias personas que me preguntaron: No sé con exactitud cuánto tardaré en subir cada capítulo. Puedo tardar un día, como puedo tardar cinco. En noviembre rindo mi examen final de piano de este año y además un examen internacional de francés, por lo cual estoy estudiando la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no siempre puedo estar escribiendo. Trataré de ser lo más regular posible, como he sido en la historia anterior.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir: les agradezco infinitamente a todas por el apoyo a esta humilde historia y a esta humilde escritora. ¡Ya somos como una pequeña gran familia!**

 **Cualquier consulta, pueden encontrarme por aquí o por FB.**

 **Besos sabor a frambuesas,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	3. X de xxx

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

X de xxx

Todo el contenido del refresco que estaba tomando, salió disparado en todas direcciones, ahogándome, haciendo que tosiera como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Shaoran, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sakura con notable preocupación en su rostro.

Negué y asentí, sin saber la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta. Sorprendido y perturbado eran las palabras que me describían; Sakura esa mañana me había tomado desprevenido con su extraña propuesta, más si la hacía en medio de la cafetería y repleto de estudiantes, cuando tendría que haber esperado a que estuviéramos solos, mínimamente.

—Es divertido, sabes —dijo la castaña sonriente—, tu rostro pasó por montones de colores.

—Yo no le veo nada divertido —refuté sintiendo mis mejillas arder de vergüenza—. Todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? —la miré como si tuviera dos cabezas, o como si hubiese perdido la única que traía consigo—. Te has vuelto completamente loca.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Eres un exagerado! No te he dicho nada malo.

—¿A no? Perdona si para mí así lo fue —dije un tanto más exasperado y sarcástico. Sakura me estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

—¡Shaoran! —volvió a exclamar, llamándome la atención de que nuestra pequeña discusión aun no tuviera público debido a sus gritos—, solo te he dicho que quería que me acompañaras a…

—¡No lo digas! —miré a todas las direcciones comprobando nuevamente que nadie estuviera atento a nosotros—. Sakura —susurré—, estas no son conversaciones para andar gritándolas, haciéndolas de interés público.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? —volvió a preguntar comenzando ahora ella a exasperarse—. Solamente quiero que me acompañes a rentar y ver una película pornográfica.

Al volver a escuchar su propuesta dicha de forma tan abierta y natural, volví a enrojecer hasta las orejas.

Esa mañana, Sakura se me había acercado en la cafetería como tantas otras mañanas lo había hecho, y como estaba seguro, seguiría haciéndolo. Me saludó, se sentó a mi lado, y con tan solo verla, juré que algo extraño se traía entre manos; sus ojos brillaban demasiado y por sus labios surcaba una tímida pero a la vez pícara sonrisa.

Evité preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría; preferí guardarme la curiosidad y esperar a que ella misma comenzara a hablar. Sabía que tarde o temprano abriría la boca.

La noté entre nerviosa y ansiosa, y durante cinco minutos se limitó únicamente a observarme; y pareció que esperó el momento justo en que yo decidiera tomar de mi refresco, para lanzar la bomba y que, a su vez, yo lanzase toda la bebida por el aire.

Realmente no lo había previsto. Jamás había creído o imaginado que Sakura me preguntaría algo de tal calibre.

—Shaoran —llamó ella—, ¿por qué te pones así? No le veo lo malo en que miremos una película de ese tipo juntos, somos novios, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

—Me perturba que quieras mirar una película porno, Sakura; y yo no estoy de acuerdo en que sea una actividad indicada para que realicemos juntos. Además —agregué—, ¿por qué tanto interés en verla?

—Pues —meditó unos segundos—. No lo sé, jamás vi una y me intrigan. Además, ya sabes —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, y empezó a jugar con sus manos en gesto nervioso, aunque ya no sabía que podría ponerla así, viendo como hablaba tan abiertamente de pornografía—, tú y yo somos novios… y algún día estaremos juntos de una forma más… íntima; creí que sería bueno e interesante para mí ver una película de ese género, así me instruyo y "aprendo", para cuando tenga que estar contigo.

Si antes Sakura me había dejado en una situación incómoda, ahora estaba doblemente perturbado, enrojecido y enmudecido, tratando de asimilar sus palabras, de procesarlas en mi cabeza, para así poder dar una respuesta coherente, sin tener que abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua, tal y como lo hacía en ese momento.

—Hablaremos luego —fue lo único que pronuncié.

Sin mucho preámbulo ni ceremonia, me levanté de la mesa de la cafetería. Besé sutilmente la frente de la castaña, y me fui sin decir nada más. Realmente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, y por qué no, distraerme en solitario en mi salón, mientras concentraba mi mente en complicados ejercicios matemáticos.

Sakura siempre había dado una imagen de sí misma, como la de una chica inocente e ingenua, y no era una imagen falsa ni mucho menos fingida, era cien por ciento auténtica, y eso era lo que le daba su atractivo natural.

Quizás era por esa razón que su propuesta me había dejado descolocado. Era casi imposible para mí, imaginar a mi tierna Sakura diciendo tales cosas; pero ya veía que no todo era tan imposible como creía.

Aunque claramente, las razones que ella me había dado, por las cuales quería que viéramos un película pornográfica, me habían dejado más sorprendido que la idea en sí.

¿Sakura ya pensaba en que estuviéramos juntos… de esa forma?

No iba a negar que yo sí lo había pensado, era hombre y tenía mis necesidades después de todo. El hecho de que Sakura tuviera el cuerpo que tenía, con sus curvas y todos sus atributos en su lugar, no ayudaba mucho a detener mi imaginación, que más de una vez la había invocado desnuda, debajo de mi cuerpo.

Pero yo era un caballero, o al menos lo era con ella. Sabía que Sakura nunca había estado antes con alguien de esa manera; sería su primera vez, y como tal, quería que ella estuviera completamente segura de lo que haría. No iba a forzarla ni tampoco hacerle sentir que era una especie de obligación, después de todo, una vez hecho ya no habría vuelta atrás, ni tampoco lugar para arrepentimientos. Simplemente la esperaría, para que se dieran las cosas de forma natural.

Y por más que lo intenté, durante el resto de la jornada, no pude concentrarme en una sola clase, hasta el punto en el que el profesor de literatura me echó de su clase por mi obvia falta de atención.

Pero al día siguiente, en viernes, ya había logrado dejar el asunto más o menos olvidado, y el hecho de que Sakura no hubiera vuelto a hacer mención del tema me dio la esperanza de que hubiese desistido de su demente idea, lo cual me tranquilizaba sobremanera.

El sábado, en cambio, las cosas parecieron cambiar.

La castaña había llamado a mi celular ese día a la tarde, programando una cita, para que tomásemos un helado en el parque y luego caminásemos por las callejuelas de Tomoeda. Sin sospechar absolutamente nada, acepté, creyendo que sería una típica y normal salida como las que siempre teníamos; pero la maquiavélica mente de Sakura me había jugado una trampa.

Luego de tomar nuestro helado, y distrayéndome con conversaciones triviales, mi novia me había conducido hasta un videoclub, el cual, encima, estaba repleto de gente. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para huir, y la castaña sostenía mi mano fuertemente, por si acaso llegaba a intentarlo.

—Sakura, ¿qué hacemos acá? —pregunté aparentando seriedad e indiferencia.

—¿Qué podemos llegar a estar haciendo aquí, Shaoran? —dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta con otra.

—Ya sé qué es lo que hacemos acá, pero quiero más especificidad.

—Venimos a rentar una película para que veamos esta noche.

—¿Qué clase de película?

—Andas muy distraído hoy, Shaoran —dijo sonriente guiándome entre las estanterías repletas de títulos, hasta detenernos frente a una específica—. Estamos aquí por esto.

Cuando finalmente me digné a mirar lo que sus manos señalaban, me arrepentí automáticamente. No sabía si ponerme pálido, o por el contrario, enrojecer hasta el punto de competir con un tomate.

Si bien los diseños de las tapas de las películas frente a nosotros eran bastante "sobrios", los títulos demostraban claramente que, aquella sección, era la de las películas xxx.

—¿Qué será mejor llevar? —preguntó Sakura para sí misma, mientras tomaba dos de ellas para luego analizarlas—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Shaoran? ¿Crees qué "Chicas Cachondas" sea buena? ¿O qué tal "Sexo Sentido"? Suena interesante.

Sin responder, salí disparado de allí, antes de que alguien conocido nos divisara; o mucho peor, el mismísimo hermano de Sakura o alguno de sus amigos.

—¿Shaoran? —una voz masculina me detuvo en medio de mi huida. No era la de Kinomoto, aunque eso no me tranquilizaba.

—¿Eriol? —me giré a verlo, solo para comprobar que no estaba solo—, ¿Daidouji? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, idiota —contestó con obviedad—. ¿Estás solo? —preguntó mirando alrededor.

—Yo…

—¡Shaoran! ¡Aquí estás! —Sakura apareció de pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación—. ¡Hey! Hola Tommy, Hiragizawa.

—Sakurita —saludó su mejor amiga—, ¿han venido a rentar algo para ver?

—Sí —respondió ella.

—No —respondí yo casi al mismo tiempo.

Ambos nos miraron sin entender, pero cuando Sakura alzó sus manos, mostrando lo que traía entre ellas, las dudas quedaron rápidamente aclaradas.

—¡Hoy será noche de películas! —exclamó alegre.

Daidouji enrojeció; Eriol soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Y yo, yo quería que la tierra me tragara, y por qué no, se llevara también la película que Sakura pretendía que mirásemos esa noche. Al parecer, "Dominatrix", había sido su elección entre todas.

Lo único que sabía con certeza, era que Eriol no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad para joderme el resto de mi vida.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Tarde pero seguro, la tercera entrega de esta historia. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la verdad es que he pasado unos días bastante complicados.**

 **Lejos de querer ser inapropiada, escribí este capítulo con intenciones divertidas, y espero que lo hayan visto de ese modo y que lo hayan podido disfrutar. Sinceramente no se me ocurrían palabras para la X y que encima estuvieran directamente relacionadas con Sakura; y si bien no es algo que describe a la castaña, es un momento en la relación de ambos que imaginé posible y sumamente bochornosa para el pobre Shaoran.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo. Como siempre, cualquier duda, consulta, u opinión, no duden de dejarme un review o contactarme por medio de las redes sociales.**

 **Besos sabor a bananas,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	4. W de waffles

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

W de waffles

Había sido un día completamente agotador en el trabajo, y no veía la hora de llegar al departamento para poder descansar y de paso, comer algo; mi estómago parecía estar en pleno recital, dejándome en vergüenza más de una vez. Lo malo era que debería cocinarme yo mismo; a pesar de los años y de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para enseñarle, Sakura aun seguía quemando la comida… era demasiado despistada para ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando llegué finalmente a mi hogar, no me sorprendió verla sentada en el sofá, mirando una película, comiendo palomitas y con los apuntes de la universidad, los cuales estudiaba para dar sus exámenes finales en la facultad. Lo que sí me sorprendía era la capacidad que poseía para concentrarse en todo, algo que admiraba y envidiaba en secreto. Ese don me hubiese venido excelente en más de una ocasión.

—Hola, esposo mío —al notar mi presencia se levantó para saludarme con un suave beso, regando el suelo con un par de palomitas que habían estado con anterioridad en su regazo.

—Hola, esposa mía —correspondí el saludo logrando que sus mejillas se colorearan; porque a pesar de estar casados, aun seguía avergonzándose con mis comentarios—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—¡Agotador! —exclamó lanzándose al sofá de nuevo y comenzando a juntar los restos de comida del suelo—, ¡no veo la hora de terminar la maldita carrera y recibirme!

—Te queda tan solo un mes —animé mientras iba a la cocina por algo para alimentarme—, no seas tan quejosa, enana.

—No sé por qué me casé contigo —murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que la oiga; estaba seguro que sus palabras habían sido acompañadas por un infantil mohín, junto con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Porque soy el hombre más sensual y más inteligente que existe en la tierra —respondí orgulloso ante su duda.

Su risa angelical se hizo escuchar por todo el departamento, y eso removió algo en mi interior, como siempre ocurría cuando la escuchaba reír de esa forma. Adoraba verla tan feliz y risueña, y sabía que haría cualquier cosa, todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, para que esa sonrisa suya jamás se borrara.

—¿Qué quieres para la cena, Sakura? —pregunté recordando que no teníamos nada planeado para cocinar—. Creo que hay algo de pollo para descongelar.

—Quiero waffles —dijo de pronto estando detrás de mí, logrando sobresaltarme.

—¿Waffles? —la miré incrédulo—. No creo que eso sea algo para cenar.

—Entonces para qué preguntas que quiero si al fin y al cabo no me lo prepararás —su mohín nuevamente apareció, y esa actitud sumamente infantil me divirtió.

—Definitivamente será pollo —besé su frente y agregué—. Mañana en el desayuno te haré tus waffles —asintió para luego, juntos, comenzar a preparar la cena.

Comimos entre conversaciones y quejas por parte de la castaña, quien no paraba de decir que, en las mañana, se sentía mal, y que quería ver un médico, algo que encontraba sensato, y que a la vez me empezaba a preocupar; Sakura odiaba los hospitales, yendo a estos únicamente cuando era estrictamente necesario.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que te sentías tan mal? —reproché comenzando a levantar los trastes.

—No era algo tan alarmante —dijo restándole importancia como si se tratara de una simplicidad—, supuse que era cuestión de unos días para que el malestar se terminara, pero al parecer no.

—Mañana en la mañana, luego de desayunar, te acompañaré al médico.

—No hace falta que me acompañes, tú tienes tu trabajo —dijo empezando a lavar los platos.

—Te acompañaré igual —sentencié, dando como finalizado el tema de conversación.

Finalmente, y luego de ver un par de capítulos de la serie que mirábamos juntos cada noche, nos acostamos en la cama. Sakura se movió inquieta durante bastante rato; por mi parte, caí inconsciente a los pocos minutos, perdiendo noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

En medio de mi sueño, un olor delicioso entró por mis fosas nasales, despertándome. Un poco perdido en la realidad, miré la hora, comprobando que aún era de madrugada; notar que ninguna luz se colaba entre las cortinas descartó la idea de que el reloj estuviera descompuesto.

Y entonces… ¿Por qué el olor que inundaba el departamento se sentía como olor a "desayuno"?

Volteé para localizar a Sakura a mi lado, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que ella no estaba allí. Debía admitir que me estaba empezando a asustar, y esperaba fervientemente que todo aquello fuera un sueño.

—¿Sakura? —llamé con la esperanza de que por alguna extraña y alocada razón se estuviera escondiendo en la penumbra de la habitación; pero allí nadie respondió.

Me levanté a regañadientes, sintiendo como el frío de la madrugada chocaba con mi pecho desnudo y mis descalzos pies. Y aún en estado soñoliento, salí de la habitación hasta la sala, donde no solo el olor dulzón aumentaba, sino donde también se podía apreciar la luz encendida de la cocina.

Y cuando me asomé a ésta, todo el sueño que cargaba pareció desaparecer; con los ojos abiertos como platos, y la garganta enmudecida, me acerqué a Sakura quien, ataviada con el pijama, cocinaba con máxima concentración y completo silencio una pila de waffles qué, en mi opinión, alimentaban a más de cuatro personas.

—¿Sakura?

Un gritito de lo más agudo perforó mis tímpanos cuando descubrió mi presencia a su lado. El color volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas, a la vez que una nerviosa sonrisa asomaba por sus labios.

—¿Qué haces despierto, Shaoran? —preguntó volviendo a su tarea de cocinar waffles.

—Te preguntaría lo mismo, pero ya veo lo que estás haciendo —dije mirando toda aquella comida—. La pregunta, en este caso, sería… ¿por qué cocinas waffles a esta hora?

—¿Qué hora es? —cuestionó un tanto perdida.

—Pasan de las tres de la madrugada, Sakura.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a sonreír—, no me había dado cuenta de que hace más de una hora que estoy aquí.

—¿Más de una hora? —la miré incrédulo—. Mierda, Sakura, ¿por qué te has despertado a cocinar waffles?

—Técnicamente —comenzó—, no me desperté, ya que en ningún momento me dormí. Y ya te había dicho: tenía ganas de comer waffles y tú no querías hacérmelos —protestó—, entonces tuve que hacerlos por mí misma, y como no se me da muy bien la cocina, busqué recetas por internet… ¡no te imaginas la cantidad de waffles que había! ¡No podía decidirme por uno solo!

—Sakura —la detuve antes de que siguiera con su parloteo—, es demasiado temprano, o demasiado tarde, no lo sé. Por favor, deja eso y vuelve a la cama.

—Pero todavía me queda mezcla para unos cuantos más —dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Los harás en la mañana—dije sacándole los utensilios de las manos para comenzar a guiarla hasta la habitación.

—¡Espera! —exclamó librándose de mí—, ¡aún no pude comer ninguno!

En ese momento quise decirle varias cosas, pero preferí guardarme todos los comentarios y esperar a que ella saciara su hambre. Realmente no entendía como era que durante esa hora, no hubiese comido un solo puto waffle, pero esperé pacientemente y en completo silencio a que terminara; tenía que comprobar que volviera a la cama, y si era necesario, la ataría allí para que no volviera a levantarse en un arranque de un nuevo antojo a las cinco de la madrugada.

Y ahora, quizás entendía por qué la castaña se sentía tan mal por las mañanas… la muy tonta no dormía en toda la noche, y encima, comía a deshoras.

Pude dormir tranquilo cuando comprobé que Sakura ya había sucumbido ante el sueño, lo cual fue bastante rápido… y lo cual agradecí. Estaba increíblemente cansado y a la mañana debía ir al trabajo, y ya había perdido demasiadas horas de preciado sueño.

Al día siguiente, Sakura ni se había inmutado cuando me hube levantado para alistarme, y esperaba que siguiera así unas cuantas horas más. Por mi parte, las ojeras decoraban mi rostro, y mi cabello, siempre revoltoso, parecía estar más incontrolable de lo normal.

Y durante el resto de la jornada laboral, me la pasé cabeceando, imaginando como el escritorio de pronto se transformaba en una mullida almohada. Y por un momento sentí que nuevamente era el rebelde adolescente que se quedaba dormido en los recesos o mitades de clases, logrando que los profesores me castigaran. Pero aquí no había quien lo hiciera… yo era el jefe. Y quizás, solo quizás, Sakura podía llegar a tener algún control sobre mí, pero ella no estaba aquí para regañarme por dormitar en el trabajo.

Para cuando llegué al departamento, completamente cansado y con cero ánimos para nada, me la encontré a ella inmersa en, suponía yo, algún apunte de la universidad. De mi llegada ni se inmutó, o pudo bien haberme ignorado en algún arranque de venganza infantil por haberle arruinado su madrugada de cocina.

Y cuando entré a esta, el olor dulzón de los waffles aun seguía impregnado en el aire, antojándome. Abrí la nevera, donde supuse se encontrarían, pero ni allí ni en ningún otro lugar estos estaban.

—Sakura —llamé asomándome por el umbral hasta que ella estuvo a mi vista—, ¿y los waffles que cocinaste?

—Los desayunamos con Tomoyo —se encogió de hombros—. El resto los comí en el almuerzo —terminó de explicar sin siquiera levantar la vista.

El hecho de que Sakura hubiese almorzado únicamente waffles era un perfecto tema para iniciar una discusión con ella acerca de su salud, pero una vez más, preferí callar y volver a la cocina a prepararme un tazón con cereales, que era lo único que parecía haber en el departamento desde que a la castaña se le había dado por arrasar con todo a su paso.

—Shaoran —murmuró, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indiqué que la escuchaba—, quiero que hablemos de algo.

En estado de alerta por lo que podía llegar a ser ese "algo", levanté la vista para verla fijamente. Parecía nerviosa y estaba sonrojada, y no terminaba por decidirse cuando comenzar a hablar.

—Sabes, no he tenido que ir al médico para saber qué era lo que provocaba que me sintiera tan mal en las mañanas. Tomoyo me ha ayudado a descubrirlo.

—¿Ahora resulta que Tomoyo, además de hacer ropa y ser una fanática por la fotografía, es también médica? —dije un tanto irónico, pero Sakura no pareció inmutarse en eso. Hoy estaba particularmente ensimismada.

—Le dije como me sentía —explicó ignorándome—, y casi al instante pareció saber que era lo que tenía, y me acompañó a una farmacia.

—A comprar algún medicamento, supongo —ella negó.

—A comprar un test —respondió en cambio, confundiéndome—. Shaoran, estoy embarazada —susurró con una tímida sonrisa.

Y quizás, ni con mi más grande imaginación, hubiese imaginado que Sakura pronunciaría esas palabras. Palabras que me habían dejado más que sorprendido y helado, sin saber realmente que decir.

No estaba enojado, no estaba triste, ni nada por el estilo. No podía tampoco saber si estaba feliz, aunque probablemente, al primer instante en que reaccionara, seguro desbordaría de felicidad; es decir, iba a tener un hijo con Sakura, la mujer con la cual me había casado hacía apenas unas semanas.

Simplemente estaba impresionado. Muy impresionado.

—¿No dirás nada? —preguntó borrando su sonrisa y con los ojos comenzándoles a brillar más de lo normal—. ¿No te ha gustado la noticia?

Volviendo a tomar consciencia de mí alrededor, me levanté y caminé rodeando la mesa hasta estar frente a Sakura, a quien abracé fuertemente.

—Por supuesto que me gusta la noticia, enana —susurré a su oído mientras sonreía—. Eres una tonta al pensar que no me gustaría.

Y de pronto, mi vista empezó a nublarse, sin embargo no sentía que me estuviera bajando la presión o me estuviera mareando. Mis oídos dejaron de escuchar cualquier tipo de sonido, y tan solo podía sentir con más vividez como el olor de los waffles invadía todo a su paso.

Y de pronto abrí los ojos.

Observé un tanto confundido todo a mí alrededor. Estaba en la cama, con una leve capa de sudor, y con la oscuridad envolviéndome. Había sido un simple sueño aunque demasiado real. Pero algo seguía sin cuadrar… si había sido todo un sueño, ¿por qué el olor de los waffles aún estaba allí?

Volteé a ver a Sakura, y ella no estaba. Y una especie de déjà vu me invadió.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, y sin siquiera premeditarlo, me dirigí a la cocina, donde sabía fervientemente que la castaña se encontraría. Mi sorpresa no fue grande al verla allí, en pijama, cocinando y comiendo waffles a la vez, mientras tarareaba casi en un murmuro casi inaudible una pegadiza canción.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó cuando me vio—. ¡No sabes el antojo que tenía de comer waffles! —explicó sonriente.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, me acerqué a donde se situaba, y la abracé fuertemente, logrando que Sakura riera por mi extraña reacción.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó alegre.

—Nada —respondí aun sonriendo—. Nada.

Si todo lo que mi mente maquinaba en esos momentos llegaba a ser cierto, tendría que prepararme para cocinar waffles durante unos largos nueve meses. Y aquello, ya me estaba empezando a hacer muy feliz.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Y debido a la tardanza, he escrito este capítulo un tantín más largo que los anteriores. ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Y mucho más con la revelación que hemos tenido aquí!**

 **Estoy hasta el cuello con estudio y responsabilidades, y todas esas cosas que te demuestran que eres una personas grande u.u Espero no volver a atrasarme tanto, aunque tampoco puedo prometerles nada.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews y por todo el apoyo que me dan. Cualquier duda o consulta, ya saben dónde encontrarme.**

 **Besos sabor a menta,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	5. V de valiente

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a navesa77, quien hace poquito cumplió años :)**

V de valiente

Siempre había considerado que mi familia era un tanto perturbadora… al menos desde el punto de vista de un adolescente como yo.

Mi madre, para empezar, era la clase de mujer que con tan solo mirarte, lograba que un escalofrío te recorriera a través de la columna, erizándote cada vello del cuerpo, por más minúsculos que estos fueran.

Si bien la primera impresión que uno obtenía de ella, era que era una mujer demasiado frívola, para los que verdaderamente la conocían, sabían que en realidad ella no era así.

Ieran era una mujer correcta y fina, con delicados ademanes y una muy respetuosa y educada forma para dirigirse a las personas, quien quiera fuera. Era una madre cariñosa, presente, sumamente comprensiva y buena consejera; el principal apoyo que tuvimos con mis hermanas cuando mi padre hubo muerto. Pero además era estricta. Detestaba cualquier falta de respeto o incumplimiento, y siempre era increíblemente exigente en cuanto a la educación de sus hijos. Esa era la razón por la cual, por muy rebelde que me catalogaran, mi desempeño académico era brillante, sin exagerar. Cualquier reprimenda por parte de mi madre era peor que cualquier otro castigo por parte de los directores del instituto, por lo que me convenía, si es que quería sobrevivir, mantener buenas calificaciones.

Quizás, lo que la mayoría catalogaba como defecto, pero que yo prefería catalogar como el distintivo de la familia Li, era la mirada gélida que siempre llevaba consigo. Una mirada inquisidora y analítica, que no solo daba a cualquier persona en la calle, sino también a su propia familia. Mirada que yo había heredado como un bello obsequio, tanto de parte de ella como de mi padre; detrás de los calculadores ojos ámbar del gran Hien Li, se ocultaba un hombre increíblemente amable, carismático… y un pésimo relator de chistes.

Mis hermanas, por otra parte, eran la otra cara de la moneda, siendo increíblemente diferentes en todos los aspectos a nuestra madre.

Las cuatro, Feimei, Shiefa, Fuutie y Fanren, eran una pesadilla vuelta hermanas para cualquier hombre, más si este era el menor, como mi caso lo representaba.

Siempre fueron las atolondradas de la familia. Ellas mismas se describían como divertidas, simpáticas, elocuentes y con una vibra y humor siempre positivos. Dicho por mis propias palabras: eran alocadas, demasiado alegres, charlatanas, berrinchudas, metiches y con una terrible fijación hacia el color rosa.

Mi infancia había sido rodeada por cuatro mujeres, que dignaban su vida a perseguirme entre las paredes de la casa, con el único y sórdido fin de vestirme con sus vestidos floreados, hacerme coletas, maquillarme y pintarme las uñas; para ellas, yo no era más que una muñeca viviente. En pocas palabras, mis primeros años habían sido un verdadero martirio. Y si bien ya no tenía que andar escondiéndome para no acabar con labial o ataviado con ropa de mujer, mi vida seguía siendo un martirio viviendo con ellas bajo el mismo techo.

Aunque en el fondo debía reconocer que sin la presencia de mis hermanas, todo sería más monótono y no tan divertido.

Por eso siempre había tenido la firme convicción de que quienquiera que quisiera conocer a mi familia estaba completamente demente, y si no lo estaba, saldría de mi casa consciente de que aquello no había sido buena idea.

Soportar las gélidas miradas de Ieran no eran problema… si te considerabas una persona cercana a mí, en el proceso de esa relación te habrías llevado las mismas miradas, pero de parte mía; igualmente no quitaba el hecho de que podía llegar a ser incómodo.

El verdadero drama eran las cuatro locas que se hacían llamar hermanas mías.

Por eso, cuando Sakura dijo que quería conocer a mi familia, la miré como si estuviera completamente loca… algo que parecía, era y sería común a lo largo de nuestra relación, si es que seguía soportándola como amiga.

—Créeme —le dije tratando de disuadirla—, no quieres venir a mi casa.

—¿Por qué no? —hizo un mohín—. Vamos, Shaoran, tú ya conoces a mi familia y no fue el gran problema…

—Te recuerdo que el salvaje de tu hermano quiso asesinarme—interrumpí.

—Él solo bromeaba —refutó ella, aunque por sus gestos pude notar cierto dejo de duda en su voz—. Pero ese no es el punto. Tu familia es diferente a la mía.

—Son cinco personas, de las cuales, cuatro están completamente piradas, al igual que tú.

Iba a responderme, cuando la súbita aparición de Eriol y Daidouji hizo acto de presencia bajo el árbol en donde Sakura siempre venía a hacerme compañía. El lugar ya era catalogado algo así como el punto de reunión de los cuatro; nunca supe en qué momento mi entorno de soledad y tranquilidad se había transformado en todo lo contrario.

—¿Otra vez peleando ustedes dos? —preguntó la amiga de la castaña situándose a su lado, a la vez que Eriol se sentaba frente a mí.

—Ya sabes como dicen, querida —dijo él—. Los que se pelean, se aman.

—¡No nos amamos! —gritamos al unísono.

Ambos nos sonrojamos al oír nuestra misma frase en la boca del otro, lo que hizo que nuestros amigos rieran divertidos de la situación.

—¿Y por qué discutían tanto? —preguntó nuevamente Daidouji.

—No discutíamos —le respondió Sakura—. Solamente quiero ir a conocer a la familia de Shaoran, pero él no quiere, y quiero saber la razón.

—Déjame decirte, pequeña Sakura —dijo Eriol—, que esta vez Shaoran quizás tenga razón. Tal vez no sea la mejor idea; al menos no por el momento.

Eriol era una de las pocas personas que había conocido a mi familia, lo cual tenía sentido ya que se trataba quizás, de mi mejor amigo. Recuerdo como Ieran me había dicho que no le caía bien el sentido tan ácido del humor que el inglés tenía, algo que con el tiempo ella llegó a tolerar y hasta a encontrar divertido; mis hermanas, en especial Shiefa, la mayor, habían encontrado a Eriol adorable. Era el día de hoy que aun lo molestaba con el recuerdo de las cuatro apretándole las mejillas hasta el punto de dejárselas en un oscuro tono bordo.

Mi mejor amigo sabía que Sakura quería meterse en la boca del lobo, y como todo buen consejero, le había dicho que no era lo mejor. Pero ella parecía tener otros planes.

—No importa lo que digan ustedes, o el resto del mundo —cruzó los brazos y nos miró fulminantes, excepto a Daidouji quien parecía no captar del todo la situación—. Yo conoceré a la familia de Shaoran. Y no se pronunciará una sola palabra más respecto al tema.

Y si bien Sakura no era el tipo de chica que destilaba autoridad, ninguno de los tres volvió a hacer mención alguna de mi familia, o de cualquier tema que la involucrara. El hecho de que el receso acabara a los pocos minutos, también ayudó un poco a dejar la conversación anclada.

Ese mismo fin de semana arreglé las cosas para que la castaña asistiera a un almuerzo en mi casa; si tanto quería cometer acto de suicidio, yo sería lo suficientemente caballero como para ayudarla. Ella se mostró increíblemente feliz al teléfono cuando le hube comunicado la noticia, mientras que yo, en cambio, me empezaba a preparar psicológicamente para ser molestado por mis hermanas, quienes no pasarían por alto el hecho de que invitara a una mujer a comer.

—¿Es linda tu novia, hermanito? —preguntó Fuutie sonriente.

—Que no es mi novia —aclaré por décimo novena vez en menos de diez minutos—, ¿tan pequeño tienen el cerebro que no lo captan?

—¡Qué malo que eres con nosotras! —dije Fanren divertida—. Solamente estamos interesadas por la chica que a ti te interesa.

—¡Es mi amiga! —volví a aclarar, aunque bien sabía que sería en vano.

—Sí, hermanito, lo que tu digas —rió Shiefa.

El timbre de la casa sonó, anunciando la llegada de Sakura, dando por terminada tan vergonzosa conversación, y dando comienzo a lo que sería, tanto mi fin, como el de mi amiga que de seguro esperaba con una gran sonrisa a que la puerta le sea abierta.

Dicho y hecho, allí estaba ella, sonriente como siempre, y vestida quizás más formal de lo acostumbrado, tal vez por consejo de Daidouji.

—Hola, Shaoran —saludó—, ¿llego muy tarde?

—No —negué—, incluso has llegado antes de lo planeado —dije mirando el reloj, comprobando que había llegado media hora antes.

—Oh. Si quieres puedo volver más tarde.

—Pasa —le dije haciéndome a un lado para que ingresara a la casa—, no es molestia que hayas llegado unos minutos antes.

La guié hasta el salón de la casa, donde, para alegría de ella, y para mucha más alegría de mis hermanas, al fin se vieron cara a cara.

—Hola —murmuró Sakura un tanto inhibida de tener sobre sí cuatro pares de ojos ámbar que la inspeccionaban.

Conté hasta tres mentalmente, y en el preciso instante en que terminé la cuenta, Fuutie, Fanren, Shiefa y Feimei, estaban sobre la castaña que, además de sorprendida, se encontraba sumamente ruborizada, hasta el punto en que parecía que moriría de la vergüenza allí mismo.

—¡Es tan adorable! —decía una.

—¡Mira esos ojos tan verdes! —decía la otra.

—¡Y es tan pequeña!

—¡Quiero abrazarla y no soltarla jamás!

No llegaba a distinguir quien decía cada cosa debido a que no paraban de exclamar una sobre la otra. Lo que se suponía que eran cinco personas, se veía como un completo nudo de brazos, donde cuatro luchaban para ver quien apretujaba más, y la restante luchaba para sobrevivir. Cuando Sakura saliera de allí, si es que lo lograba, le haría admitir abiertamente que yo tenía razón al decirle que aquello no era buena idea.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó Shiefa—. Ahora entendemos porque te has puesto de novio —dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos.

—¡Qué no es mi novia!

—So-somos amigos con Shaoran —aclaró Sakura estando por fin un poco más liberada.

—¡Qué lástima! —se lamentaron—. Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que algún día puedan llegar a tener una relación.

Ambos nos sonrojamos hasta la médula; en menos de una semana ya habíamos recibido más de una insinuación acerca de cómo terminaríamos, y eso solo lograba, particularmente, incomodarme y hasta molestarme. La gente parecía no entender que lo que menos quería era una relación amorosa, mucho menos con Sakura, quien recién empezaba a ser mi amiga.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —la voz tranquila pero a la vez autoritaria de mi madre se hizo escuchar, logrando que automáticamente todos quedáramos quietos, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada.

El encuentro tan, y a la vez no tan esperado, se hizo realidad. Podía ver como Sakura miraba atentamente a Ieran, con una mezcla entre asombro y admiración. Mi madre, a la vez, la observaba a ella con su característica mirada inquisidora, analizándola, como era de esperarse de ella.

—Tú debes ser Sakura Kinomoto, la amiga a la cual Shaoran invitó a almorzar —afirmó mi madre y Sakura simplemente asintió, como si tuviera miedo a pronunciar palabra alguna ante la presencia de la mujer—. Soy Ieran Li, madre de Shaoran. Encantada de conocerte, Sakura —y no solo para sorpresa mía, sino también para sorpresa de mis hermanas, mi madre se acercó a donde la castaña se encontraba para depositar, lo que pareció ser, un cálido beso en su mejilla, la cual se encontraba completamente ruborizada.

Aquello que para cualquier persona que no conocía a mi familia, era algo normal, para nosotros, era lo más extraño que había ocurrido en toda nuestra vida. Mi madre jamás solía ser tan cercana y "cariñosa" con alguien que no fueran sus hijos; está era, sin mentir, la primera vez que saludaba a alguien de esa forma, más habiéndola conocido hacía pocos minutos.

—Shaoran no me había mencionado lo encantadora que eres, tienes unos ojos muy bellos, Sakura.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió tímidamente—. Para mí ha sido un placer haber sido invitada.

Y entre conversaciones que, a medida que pasaban los minutos, se hacían más animadas, el almuerzo pasó tranquilo, y sin inconvenientes.

A pesar de la extraña manera de actuar de mi madre horas antes, no se hizo esperar el clásico interrogatorio que le hacía a cuanta persona conocía. Aquello pareció no molestar a Sakura, quien con su típica y deslumbrante sonrisa, respondía a todas y cada una de las preguntas sin problema y sin titubeos, algo que a Ieran pareció encantarle.

Mis hermanas por su parte, habían recobrado la compostura rápidamente, por lo que los comentarios vergonzosos y sus molestos gritos hicieron acto de aparición, demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Yo, por mi parte, permanecí en silencio y expectante de todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Todo lo que estaba presenciando sería, quizás, lo más interesante que presenciaría en unos cuantos meses.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlas —dijo Sakura a modo de despedida cuando ya planeaba volver a su casa—. Espero pronto volver.

—De eso que no te quepa duda, Sakurita —dijo Feimei con completa confianza—, y si Shaorancito no te invita, nosotras mismas lo haremos —las cuatro asintieron y Sakura rió por lo bajo.

—Shaoran —llamó Ieran—, acompaña a Sakura hasta su casa. Aun es de día, pero no estaré tranquila si vuelve sola.

—No hay problema —negó ella.

—Será mejor que no te resistas —le contesté yo mientras tomaba su brazo para empezar a caminar fuera del jardín de mi casa—. Si no te acompaño, esta noche mi cabeza rodará, y no quiero ser asesinado por mi propia madre.

—Eres un exagerado, Shaoran —quise refutarle, pero sabía que, luego de todo el acto que había presenciado en el almuerzo, mis palabras quedarían completamente anuladas.

Durante las primeras calles que caminamos, fuimos en completo silencio. Sakura estaba demasiado ensimismada, y yo no tenía muchos ánimos de sacar temas estúpidos de conversación… al fin y al cabo ella sabía lo poco conversador que era, y eso no pareció molestarle en ningún momento.

—Sabes, tu familia es muy agradable —dijo finalmente—. No entiendo por qué tú y Eriol decían todo lo contrario.

—Mis hermanas son agobiantes y hartantes; mi madre es… perturbadora.

—Tus hermanas son encantadoras y muy charlatanas, creo que Tomoyo se llevaría muy bien con ellas. Y Ieran —suspiró y su vista se perdió en el infinito—, debo admitir que cuando la vi por primera vez me sentí inquieta e insignificante; su presencia es muy imponente. Pero es muy cálida.

No pude negar sus últimas palabras porque, por extraño que fuera, ella tenía razón. Mi madre se había mostrado muy amable y cercana con la castaña, lo que me traía un tanto inquieto.

—Creo que has sido muy valiente hoy, Sakura —dije cuando estábamos a una calle de su casa.

—¿Valiente? —sonrió sin entender—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Créeme, el hecho de que hayas conocido a mi familia y hayas salido ilesa, es suficiente para decir que eres valiente.

—Créeme —dijo ella—, eres un exagerado.

Pero sabía que no lo era. Desde el principio, hasta el final de aquel extraño día, Sakura se había mostrado completamente tranquila y relajada ante mis hermanas y Ieran, y aquello era digno de admirar; o al menos para mí, que no sobrevivía un solo día en mi propia casa sin perder los estribos o terminar queriendo que la tierra me tragara.

En mi opinión, Sakura si era increíblemente valiente.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Al fin pude terminar el capítulo y subirlo :B Soy muy feliz por ello.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… para aquellas que adoran la aparición de las mujeres Li, acá hubo bastante de ellas, por lo que ya sabemos lo que piensa Shaoran de su propia familia.**

 **A todas ustedes, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, no sé qué haría sin tan bellas lectoras *-***

 **En breve contestaré sus reviews… no quería hacerlas esperar, por eso es que primero actualicé.**

 **Besos sabor a mandarinas,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	6. U de única

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

U de única

Nuestro último año de preparatoria había iniciado ya hacía unas pocas semanas, y por el solo hecho de saber que era el último, mis compañeros y amigos jamás perdían la oportunidad para festejar; cualquiera era una buena excusa para hacer una fiesta o para pasar el fin de semana en algún lugar diferente al que estábamos acostumbrados.

Tal era el caso de Yamasaki, quien era quizás, junto con Eriol, la persona que más se encargaba de organizar ese tipo de reuniones.

Era verano, y aun faltaban unos días para el receso de dos semanas que siempre teníamos en esa época, sin embargo, él no quiso esperar a que éste llegara, y no pareció ocurrírsele mejor idea que organizar un "fin de semana-fiesta en la playa" tal y como lo había llamado.

Y esa era la simple y llana razón de por qué ahora me encontraba sentado solo en la arena, bajo el sol, mirando como todos jugaban en el mar, lanzándose agua infantilmente. Nunca había sido muy fanático de ese tipo de juegos, por lo que simplemente me quedé un poco más alejado, como un simple espectador; cuando todos se hubieran tranquilizado, o en su defecto, cansado, tal vez analizaría la idea de disfrutar un poco del agua entre tanto calor agobiante que invadía el ambiente.

—¿Haciendo sociales como siempre, Li? —preguntó divertida una Daidouji que se sentó a mi lado.

—Al igual que tú —respondí simplemente sin quitar la vista de en frente.

—¿Lindo el paisaje, verdad?

—Nunca fui muy fanático del mar, pero si uno lo mira bien puede que tenga su encanto —dije encogiéndome de hombros, explicando la simple razón de por qué miraba tan fijamente hacia la nada—. A veces es atrapante mirarlo.

—En realidad me refería a Sakurita, se ve muy bella con ese bikini, ¿verdad?

Sentí como mis orejas se tornaban calientes, pero sabía que bien podía utilizar la excusa del calor de ese día. Bien sabía que Sakura se veía exquisita con tan poca ropa; mezcla entre inocencia y sensualidad. Pero jamás lo admitiría, o al menos no tan abiertamente frente a su mejor amiga.

Daidouji, ante mi silencio, ocultó una risilla y para mi suerte, prefirió no emitir comentario alguno respecto a Sakura o mi reacción ante su nombramiento.

Con la mente un tanto más relajada, volví la vista a donde estaba ella, esta vez, prestándole verdadera atención.

Hacía relativamente poco que nos habíamos vuelto novios, aunque mis sentimientos por ella dataran de unos meses antes. Sonaría extremadamente cursi decir que mi corazón había dado un vuelco al saber que ella me correspondía, pero así había sido, aunque nadie más lo supiera como para corroborarlo.

Lo más gracioso, e incluso hasta incómodo, era que aún no parecíamos saber cómo tratarnos.

Había veces en que inconscientemente y por costumbre, cada vez que la veía, la saluda con un beso en la mejilla, para extrañeza de ella. Habíamos sido tanto tiempo amigos, que para mí ya era más bien automático saludarla de esa forma. Además estaba el hecho de que nunca había tenido novia, ni que tampoco se me daban muy bien ese tipo de relaciones; muchas veces, por falta de conocimiento y falta de interés por conocer, trataba a Sakura como siempre, y no con el debido trato que, se suponía, recibía una pareja.

Por esa razón era que muchas indirectas que, para lo demás resultaban ser comunes, yo no parecía captarlas.

Una noche, hacía pocos días, volvíamos caminando en dirección a su casa, luego de haber pasado toda la tarde paseando, tomando helados, y acariciando perros. A pesar de que el día había sido espléndido, al bajar el sol, la brisa se tornó un tanto helada. Sakura, entre conversación y conversación, me había hecho saber que tenía frío, a lo cual yo bromeé, diciéndole lo despistada que era por no traerse un abrigo consigo.

Luego de eso la situación se tornó un tanto extraña. Sakura, al principio, no solo frunció el ceño, sino que me gritó diciéndome lo bruto que era, para finalmente alejarse a paso rápido hasta su casa, sin siquiera despedirse antes.

Aquella situación de lo más bizarra me dejó totalmente confundido, haciéndome creer que Sakura en verdad se había vuelto completamente loca. De más estaba decir que la situación se repitió en varias ocasiones, haciendo que terminara por preguntar a Eriol que era lo que ocurría.

De haber sabido que eran "indirectas" para que hiciera determinada acción, no hubiese estado tan perdido. Las mujeres podían llegar a ser un tanto complicadas y enroscadas, y eso lo detestaba.

Sin embargo, y obviamente, no podría molestarme con Sakura por esa tontería.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó volviendo del mar, completamente mojada, ruborizada y sonriente—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Ven con nosotros, nos estamos divirtiendo a lo grande.

—No, gracias —me negué lo más amablemente posible—. La estoy pasando muy bien aquí solo, en la arena.

—¡Eres un aguafiestas! —dijo tomando mi mano para tirar de ella, en un vano intento de levantarme del suelo. Mientras la castaña se frustraba por el fracaso, yo reía a carcajada limpia.

—Ve tú, y diviértete con tus amigas. Luego si quieres iremos a caminar por ahí.

Si bien eso no era lo que ella había venido a buscar, asintió contenta y nuevamente se fue corriendo hacia donde todos se encontraban, incluida Daidouji, quien en algún momento de mi distracción se había levantado de al lado mío.

Y otra vez me quedé admirándola a la distancia. Viendo lo perfecta y única que era Sakura, recordándome lo afortunado que me sentía al tenerla a mi lado.

Porque aunque ni siquiera se lo dijera a ella, ni siquiera me tomara el tiempo de demostrárselo como tal vez se lo merecía, Sakura se había convertido en alguien demasiado importante en mi vida; en una parte esencial que no quería perder por nada del mundo.

Ella era la única capaz de hacerme sentir que estaba en el lugar en el que debía. A su lado. Con la castaña podía ser yo mismo, ya sea en mis momentos de seriedad, o cuando la risa más limpia y sincera escapaba de mis entrañas. Sakura era quizás, la única que había visto todas las facetas de mi vida.

Era quien estaba conmigo sin importar nada; me lo había demostrado desde el principio, cuando tan tercamente quiso convertirse en mi amiga, aun y cuando yo tan mal la trataba sin razón aparente. Ella luchó durante días, e incluso semanas, y al final, sin que yo pudiera controlarlo, terminó por meterse demasiado hondo en mi ser, algo que nunca nadie había logrado.

Sakura era ese tipo de chicas que no te encontrabas en muchos lugares, si es que acaso existían más como ellas.

Era una mezcla perfecta entre tranquilidad y explosividad; inocencia y sensualidad; la chica de verdes ojos que con tan solo una simple sonrisa lograba ablandar cualquier corazón. Lo había logrado con el mío, por lo cual era un testigo viviente de ese don que parecía tener la menor de los Kinomoto.

—Hola, Shaoran —dijo risueña apareciéndoseme por detrás, tomándome desprevenido—. ¿No me has extrañado?

—Sak, hace tan solo diez minutos hablamos —le respondí divertido mientras pasaba mis manos por sus brazos que se habían enganchado en mi cuello.

—Lo sé, pero yo si te extrañé —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que claramente pude imaginar como si en verdad la estuviese viendo—. Sabes, no hay nadie ya en el agua. Podríamos ir a chapotear un rato, juntos.

—¿Chapotear? No tenemos cinco años, enana —le respondí divertido, sin embargo ya me encontraba levantándome para poner en marcha su plan.

—Será divertido —sonrió abiertamente, mostrando su felicidad—. Nunca se es grande o chico para jugar en el mar.

Tomando mi mano en un agarre fuerte pero a la vez suave y sutil, tomó carrera, llevándome consigo, mientras nos quemábamos los pies con la hirviente arena que ya, a esa hora, parecía ser mortal para todo aquel que se atreviera a caminar sobre ella.

Sin siquiera frenarse por un segundo, entró a zancadas en el agua, formando pequeñas olas que chocaban con las grandes del mar, haciendo que miles de gotas saltaran por los aires, salpicando todo a su paso; yo entre esas cosas.

En algún momento en que ninguno de los dos se inmutó, nuestras manos de desenlazaron, permitiendo que ella se alejara un poco, y que yo pudiera deleitarme más cómodamente con la chica que, aunque aun me pareciera imposible de creer, era mi novia.

Sí, Sakura era completamente única.

Más allá del esbelto cuerpo que tenía, y que había descubierto hacía ya mucho tiempo; más allá de su piel cremosa y suave que tanto me gustaba acariciar; más allá de esos verdes ojos, tan transparentes como cristales, que solo lograban potenciar mi gusto por tan exquisito color. Más allá de todo eso, Sakura había logrado que yo no tuviera ojos más que para ella.

Amaba esa personalidad tan cambiante que poseía, a veces tan alegre, y otras tan furiosa; cualidad que solo en ella encontraba malditamente adorable.

Adoraba esa benevolencia innata que tenía, su compasión y compañerismo. Su carisma y su amabilidad para con todos, sin importar quien fuera la persona a la que iban dirigidos.

Sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien que arrugue la nariz e inflé las mejillas, como solo Sakura podía hacer cuando algo le disgustaba. Nadie nunca sería tan inocente y despistado como ella, pero a la vez tan observadora. Nunca nadie sabría sacarme tantas sonrisas como solo la castaña lo hacía. Nadie podría meterse más profundo en mí ser, ni tampoco lo permitiría, porque no dejaría que Sakura saliera de aquel lugar en el que tan bien se sentía que estuviera.

Porque ella era simplemente única y perfecta para mí.

—¡Shaoran! —chilló a varios metros, para luego lanzarme agua en el rostro con una patada que dio al agua.

—Eres una inmadura —dije sintiendo como los ojos empezaban a arderme por las gotas que habían entrado en ellos.

—Lo sé —dijo acercándose contoneando las caderas—, pero tú me quieres igual —susurró de una forma que hizo que mis sentidos permanecieran alertas. Sakura me había tomado desprevenido en varias ocasiones cuando actuaba de esa forma; hoy, era uno de esos días—. ¿Qué sucede, Shaoran? Te has quedado mudo.

Quise responderle, en verdad hice el intento, y cuando creí que finalmente la voz saldría de mi garganta, donde se había atorado, sentí unas manos en mi pecho haciendo presión con el único fin de arrojarme hacia atrás, haciéndome caer al agua, tal y donde me encontraba ahora. La infantil Sakura se había salido una vez más con la suya, riendo a carcajadas a costa mía, mientras yo, aun estupefacto, seguía sentado en la arena, con el agua cubriéndome.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Son pocos los momentos en que te encuentras verdaderamente distraído. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad —respondió como si se tratara de lo más simple.

En vez de responder, me limité a sonreír, contagiado de la risa que aún invadía a mi novia que estaba parada a varios metros de mí, seguramente a la espera de que tomara venganza por su pequeña broma.

Sonreí al saber que entre tantas personas en el mundo, tuve la suerte de toparme con alguien tan increíble como lo era Sakura. Alguien quien, a pesar de todo, jamás se había rendido ante mi terquedad. Alguien quien me quería tal y como era, sin querer cambiar nada de mi esencia.

Sonreí por tener a Sakura a mi lado, tan única como solo ella podía llegar a ser.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **¿Aún hay alguien del otro lado? Para aquellos, aquí el nuevo capítulo, tarde pero seguro.**

 **Podría dar miles de excusas de por qué me tarde tanto en actualizar, o por qué desaparecí; la verdad es que necesitaba un tiempo para mí, para distraerme. Estaba agotada mentalmente, y la inspiración simplemente no llegaba: cada vez que me sentaba a escribir sentía que escribía cosas insulsas. Por eso fue que esperé unos días para despejarme y retomar la historia. Espero sepan comprender, y sepan que no voy a abandonar el proyecto, así me tarde meses en terminarlo.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los que me aguantaron, ¡este capítulo es para ustedes! Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Besos sabor a ananá,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	7. T de tarde

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

T de tarde

Si había algo que realmente encontraba detestable en las personas, eso era la impuntualidad; en verdad no lograba entender cuál era el puto problema en la gente para llegar tarde a todos lados.

Por esa misma razón, yo me consideraba un desquiciado de la puntualidad: si tenía que cumplir un horario, lo cumplía al pie de la letra; incluso y hasta era de las personas que llegaban antes, con muchísimos minutos de anticipación, por si algún inconveniente me llegaba a atrasar durante el camino. Y si por alguna de esas casualidades llegaba tarde o sabía que eso ocurriría, me tomaba la molestia de llamar para avisar de tal hecho.

Siendo tan responsable con la hora, aún seguía sin entender cómo es que había terminado por relacionarme con Kinomoto, quien era totalmente opuesta a mí en ese sentido.

Iba a ser casi media hora desde que esperaba a la castaña, y la muy maldita ni siquiera se dignada a llamar para notificarme de su atraso. Mi paciencia tenía un límite y ella lo estaba rebosando.

Ésta iba a ser la primera vez oficial que salíamos juntos a algún sitio siendo, lo que ella denominaba como amigos, tal y como tanto había insistido. La que habría sido la primera vez, había sido un total fiasco. Por mi parte, como una persona firme a sus palabras, ese día había asistido puntual al café, pero ella me había dejado plantado: plantado por primera vez en mi vida… Al final la culpa no había sido totalmente de ella, más bien de un grupo de molestas y chismosas chiquillas con quienes ya había arreglado el asunto, pero aquello no quitaba el hecho de que hoy sintiera la molestia de quedar plantado por segunda vez; esta ocasión no se lo perdonaría.

Cuando miré el reloj, comprobando que ya iban a ser cuarenta y cinco minutos de atraso, pude divisar a lo lejos una alborotada castaña que corría de forma nada femenina ni prudente; no hizo falta mucho más, para darme cuenta de quien se trataba. Y aunque mi ceño estuviera fruncido más de lo común, eso no pareció afectarle, mucho menos notando que ella, aquel detalle, lo pasó inadvertido.

—Hasta que se te ocurre aparecer, Kinomoto.

—¡En verdad lo lamento, Li! —exclamó disculpándose de forma atropellada, algo típico en ella— Tuve una discusión con mi hermano, y aquello me atrasó. Además no pude evitar pasar por una tienda que vi por el camino —dijo enseñándome una pequeña caja que hasta entonces no había notado.

—¿Y eso que se supone que es? —pregunté sin querer evitar que me pique la curiosidad.

—Son unos pastelillos de chocolate que me parecieron por más deliciosos —respondió y automáticamente mi boca se hizo agua a la sola mención del chocolate—. Son en compensación por haberte hecho esperar.

Quedé perplejo al saber que los había comprado especialmente para mí, lo cual me lo confirmó el hecho de que me ofreciera la caja para que la tomase en mis manos. A pesar de que lo hice, le dije que los compartiríamos, a lo que ella se negó rotundamente, demostrándome lo terca y caprichosa que podía hacer.

—Kinomoto, me has hecho esperar casi una hora entera en esta esquina. La única manera para que considere perdonarte, será que compartas estos pastelillos conmigo. Además has comprado demasiados; no podré comerlos ni aunque muera por hacerlo.

Y con aquella especie de orden que le impuse, su cara de sorpresa apareció, y pocos segundos después yo también acabé sorprendido, recapacitando en las palabras que había pronunciado sin siquiera haberlas analizado demasiado antes de hacerlo. Nunca había sido muy caballero ni benevolente y eso había sonado justamente a aquellas virtudes de las cuales carecía.

Intentando cambiar rápidamente el tema de conversación, le cuestioné qué era lo que quería hacer aquella tarde, a lo que me respondió que prefería caminar, sin rumbo fijo, comiendo los pastelillos que teníamos, comprando algún refresco para acompañarlos, y conversando para conocernos más. Su última idea no me apetecía en lo más mínimo; odiaba hablar de mí con otras personas, pero contaba con la suerte de que Kinomoto era sumamente inocente y manipulable, con lo que fácilmente podía desviar los temas de conversación.

Varias calles y pastelillos después, los cuales la mayoría los había comido ella, ya sabía gran parte de su vida, y ella casi nada de la mía; mi plan había funcionado a la perfección.

Sabía que Kinomoto tenía un hermano mayor, con el cual vivía junto con su padre. Su madre había fallecido varios años atrás, sin embargo ella no se mostraba triste al recordarla; al contrario, se la notaba increíblemente feliz con su sola mención. Le gustaban las fresas, adoraba los deportes y le temía a cualquier cosa paranormal, algo que había descubierto tiempo atrás; le gustaba leer y el té de manzanilla; cocinar no era su pasatiempo favorito, sin embargo lo solía hacer muy seguido.

—Y dime, ¿siempre sueles tener problemas con la puntualidad? Aunque si mal no lo recuerdo, de chica en la primaria, solías llegar tarde a todas las clases —dije picándola.

—Es sumamente vergonzoso que recuerdes eso de mí —dijo con la cabeza gacha, aunque desde mi posición podía notar que hasta las orejas se le habían tornado rojas.

Y aquella había sido una verdad, quizás demasiado certera.

Si debía mencionar los nombres de todos aquellos que habían sido mis compañeros de salón durante la primaria, acabaría por mencionar cinco o seis nombres con suerte; en esa época era incluso mucho más asocial que ahora. Pero había un apellido que no olvidaría y que, cada vez que lo mencionaban, traía a mi memoria los recuerdos de esa época. A pesar de que durante la secundaria y casi toda la preparatoria, Kinomoto y yo no nos hubiésemos relacionado en lo más mínimo al no tener amigos o un salón en común, su apellido era una leyenda en todo el instituto, y lo había sido siempre, por lo cual ella me era en cierta forma conocida.

Todos bien sabían que aquella chica, era la que llegaba tarde a todos lados; todos la habían visto correr despavorida en algún momento de sus vidas; todos conocían el enorme listado de reportes y castigos que la chica tenía en su poder.

Sin embargo en aquellos años, pocas habían sido las veces que nos habíamos cruzado o siquiera mirado. Hasta cierto día, en donde, como en una especia de déjà vu, una chiquilla castaña de verdes ojos se acercó a mí intentando entablar cierto tipo de amistad.

Y aquí me encontraba ahora, en ese cierto tipo de amistad, con la chica con más historiales de tardanza en su corta vida.

—Sabes, mi padre siempre dice que me parezco mucho a mi madre en ese sentido. Al parecer ella también solía llegar tarde a todos lados… creo que es un mal de familia —agregó riendo.

—Tampoco es que fuera un pecado capital la impuntualidad. Simplemente deberías proponerte no holgazanear tanto para, así, llegar a horario.

—¡Oye! —exclamó golpeando mi brazo en un arrebato de confianza— ¡Yo no holgazaneo! —y con un tierno mohín, hizo que largara la carcajada.

La pequeña reunión de ambos terminó sin ningún contratiempo, quedando los dos de acuerdo en juntarnos nuevamente cuando se diera la ocasión… claro está, si es que ella traía consigo los mismos pastelillos de esa tarde.

Durante lo que fueron casi dos semanas, extrañamente no supe mucho de ella, hasta que un día, mi buen e insoportable amigo Eriol, apareció para contarme la última novedad… según Daidouji, su novia y la mejor amiga de Kinomoto, ésta había, milagrosamente, estado llegando a horario a todas sus clases en esas dos semanas que se habían sucedido.

Conociendo el historial de la castaña, aquello era un tanto difícil de creer, por lo que, no confiando en mi amigo, esa misma tarde cité a la chica en cuestión, para que nos reuniéramos en el parque, y así, entre conversación y conversación, poder confirmar o no aquel alocado rumor.

Siendo las cuatro y treinta y cinco de la tarde, Kinomoto apareció corriendo como siempre, hasta detenerse frente mío, habiendo llegado únicamente cinco minutos tarde.

—Me sorprendes, Kinomoto —dije mirando mi reloj aun sin poder creerlo—, cinco minutos no son nada comparado a tus usuales tardanzas.

—Lo sé —sonrió triunfante—. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para ser puntual desde aquella vez que nos juntamos. Esta vez tardé esos minutos de más porque había olvidado los pastelillos, y tuve que volver por ellos —dicho eso, me mostró la pequeña caja con los dichosos dulces de chocolate que tanto me habían gustado, y que tanto disfrutaría ese día.

Y sonreí, no solo por eso, sino por saber que, de una u otra forma, había ayudado inconscientemente a que Kinomoto fuera más puntual, no solo beneficiándola, sino también, beneficiándome a mí en el proceso.

Claro está que aquello no iba a durar mucho tiempo; pocos días después, la castaña volvía a llegar tarde a casi todas las clases. Pero quizás era mejor así… verla por los pasillos, agitada, despeinada, y con las mejillas sonrojadas, era en cierta manera nostálgico, normal y hasta encantador.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Una vez más, he aquí otro capítulo de esta pequeña y humilde historia, donde quise captar la tan clásica cualidad de Sakura, que es llegar tarde a todos lados jajaja.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de estas líneas. No olviden dejarme sus opiniones, ¡ya saben dónde encontrarme!**

 **Gracias por leer *-***

 **Besos sabor a miel,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	8. S de sexy

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

S de sexy

Con el pasar de unos pocos años, y aunque hubiésemos dejado atrás la etapa de la preparatoria, la mayoría de las personas con las cuales la había compartido o no, seguían permaneciendo en mi vida, de una u otra forma. Una de esas, era en los tan afamados cumpleaños de Tomoyo, quien, alardeando de una gran casa y encontrando siempre buenas excusas, no perdía la oportunidad de reunir a todos en alguna gran celebración. Su cumpleaños número veintitrés era una de esas ocasiones.

¿La temática? Una muy estúpida fiesta de disfraces; porque las cosas seguían sin cambiar en varios sentidos, como en que yo continuara odiando los muy malditos disfraces.

Y por supuesto, en que Sakura siguiera igual de impuntual.

—Maldita sea, Sakura —exclamé hastiado, golpeando la puerta de nuestra habitación, a la espera de que la castaña se dignara a salir—. Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde… y no es porque quiera ir a la maldita fiesta, pero sabes cómo soy con la puntualidad.

Escuché una maldición hacia Tomoyo, seguido de un par de golpes y quejidos. Sakura me había ignorado, siguiendo con lo que sea que estaba haciendo en esa habitación; ponerse un disfraz no suponía para mí una batalla campal, tal y como parecía que ocurría del otro lado de la puerta por los ruidos que alcazaba a oír.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté dudoso luego de varios segundos—. Sakura, voy a entrar —avisé.

No iba a ser la primera vez que, por no hacerlo, recibía un zapato en la cabeza. Luego de haber sido víctima de su calzado muchas veces, me era costumbre anunciarme, a pesar de ser también mi habitación el lugar al cual ingresaba y a pesar de que, al otro lado de la puesta, la mujer que allí se hallaba era mi esposa, a la cual había visto desnuda innumerables veces.

—¡No te atrevas a entrar! —chilló; pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ya lo había dicho: había visto a Sakura desnuda miles de veces, y a pesar de que ahora estaba "completamente" vestida, la imagen ante mis ojos hizo que la boca se me secara; o se me hiciera agua, no estaba del todo seguro, ni tampoco iba a detenerme a pensarlo demasiado.

Ver a Sakura con un disfraz de enfermera demasiado revelador, logró que todas mis neuronas colapsaran al instante. La camisa por demás escotada, la falda más que corta, las medias blancas con aquellos ligueros, y los tacones que estilizaban sus ya bien torneadas piernas… todo eso en conjunto no era una buena combinación si es que alguien tenía la intención de no perder la cordura.

—¡Shaoran, te dije que no entraras!

—Te ves demasiado… estás…

—¡Deja de mirarme como si fuera un pedazo de carne! —ordenó intentando abotonar en vano la camisa; su cara estaba completamente roja, tal vez por la vergüenza o tal vez por la rabia de que yo no hubiese seguido su orden de dejar de mirarla.

—Yo no lo abotonaría. Se ve… suculento.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó aún más roja si es que eso era posible—. ¡No sé cómo es que Tomoyo pretende que vaya así a la fiesta! ¡Prácticamente estoy desnuda!

La mención de su amiga y de la fiesta hizo que mi poca cordura y sentido común volvieran a aparecer: Sakura estaba así disfrazada para ir al cumpleaños de Daidouji, donde habría mucha, mucha gente.

—No pienso permitir que vayas así a la fiesta —sentencié dejando de lado cualquier deseo de quitarle la ropa a la sola primera imagen que mi cabeza hizo, con miradas ajenas y lujuriosas puestas sobre mi esposa.

—¿Y qué quieres que use? Es una fiesta de disfraces y no tengo otro disfraz.

—Usa ropa normal y decente, tal y como yo lo hago.

—Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, no puedo aparecerme sin disfraz a su fiesta cuando es lo que ella espera que haga. Además lo escogió ella misma, si no me viera con él puesto, se pondría triste.

—A la mierda el disfraz, la fiesta y Tomoyo —dije—. Agarra una sábana y córtala, y te vistes como fantasma.

—No tengo cinco años para eso, Shaoran —respondió frustrada—. Yo tampoco quiero asistir así, pero no queda de otra.

—Ya te dije, no dejaré que vayas así vestida.

—¿Y desde cuando hago caso a lo que tú dices, cariño?

Juro que repliqué, que quise imponer orden de todas las formas posibles, y que, incluso, hasta había llegado al punto de berrinchar como un niño; pero nada había servido... Al final, Sakura hizo lo que quiso, lo cual significaba ir a la bendita fiesta de Tomoyo con ese disfraz que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Aunque si de algo estaba seguro, era que cualquier hombre que osara posar su vista en ella, no saldría vivo para contarlo.

Las primeras horas pasaron tranquilas; todos parecían divertirse manteniendo la vista lejos de las piernas o el escote de Sakura. Claro, todos menos yo.

Si había algo que me había quedado claro desde el primer momento en que me relacioné con ella, eso era el hecho de que mi mujer era la combinación perfecta y mortal entre inocencia y sensualidad; era algo una tanto paradójico, pero solo Sakura podía lograr que cosas tan contradictorias fueran posibles en un mismo cuerpo, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello.

Era la perfecta mezcla de un ángel y un demonio que, juntos, tenían el propósito de volverme completamente loco.

—Sakura se ha vestido candente esta noche —dijo Eriol a mi lado, recibiendo de esa forma un pase directo para que lo mandase a la mierda—. Oye, no me mires así. Simplemente digo lo que veo, y en este momento estoy viendo a una Sakura que atrae mucho las miradas masculinas. Yo, en tu lugar, me preocuparía más por eso que por tu amigo.

—Mierda —mascullé por lo bajo.

Eriol tenía razón, y es que en lo que parecieron ser segundos de mi ensimismamiento mirando lo corto del atuendo de la castaña, la mayoría de los hombres del lugar parecieron notar lo mismo, mientras que ella, tan distraída como siempre solía estar, bailaba con sus amigas de una forma que solo amenazaba con dejar más piel descubierta de la que ya había.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —volví a insultar por lo bajo, dirigiendo mis pasos hasta donde Sakura se encontraba.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó cuando la tomé sorpresivamente del brazo, tratando de posicionarme de cierta forma en donde su cuerpo permaneciera fuera de la vista—. ¡Casi logras matarme del susto! No te vi venir.

—Será mejor que le pidas a Daidouji otro atuendo. De no ser así nos iremos ahora mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre? No seas pesado, Shaoran, que estoy divirtiéndome.

—Pues yo no. Con la poca ropa que traes, solo logras atraer miradas lascivas, y si no te pones algo más decente, que te cubra más, terminará corriendo sangre.

Levantando una de sus cejas, y con cara de poco entender, empezó a mirar a aquellos lugares que yo le señalaba, donde, precisamente, se encontraban los hombres que más se atrevían a observar a mi mujer. Ella, notando la verdad de mis palabras, y con los ojos abiertos y el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza, agarró a Daidouji quien se encontraba a su lado, ajena a la presencia de los dos.

Sakura susurró algo a su oído, para luego de un asentimiento, tomarme por el brazo y guiarme por la infinidad de personas que habían asistido a la fiesta de la cumpleañera.

—Acompáñame a la habitación de Tomoyo —dijo fuerte para que la oyera por sobre la música—. Dijo que tomara cualquier cosa de su ropero.

Y con esas palabras pronunciadas, suspiré aliviado.

Contento por aquella noticia, me dejé guiar por las escaleras y a través de los miles de pasillos que la mansión parecía tener; de haber venido solo, estaba seguro que ya estaría más que perdido.

Pocos segundos después, estábamos en una habitación por demás enorme, la cual supuse sería la de la dueña de la casa. Sakura rápidamente me soltó para dirigirse a un ropero lo suficientemente grande como para guardar ropa para todo un regimiento. De allí tomó unos pantalones, para luego tardarse cerca de diez minutos hasta que pareció decidirse por una camisa blanca, bastante suelta para mi alivio.

Completamente tranquila, sin inhibirse por mi presencia como siempre solía hacer, empezó a quitarse el disfraz, hasta quedar en ropa interior, dejándome a la vista su cremosa piel. Y quizás había sido por el alcohol que había ingerido, pero lo cierto era que Sakura se veía todos los días aun más sensual de lo que ya me parecía hacía un tiempo.

—¿Te dije ya, lo sexy que te ves en ropa interior? —le susurré al oído luego de haberme acercado lentamente para tomarla por la cintura.

Ella se sobresaltó y pude sentir como un escalofrío la recorrió, erizándole la piel.

También se había vuelto mucho más sensible a mi tacto.

—Sha-Shaoran —tartamudeó—, tengo que terminar de vestirme así podemos bajar a la fiesta.

—La fiesta no se irá a ningún sitio —insistí—. Podemos quedarnos aquí y hacer nuestra propia fiesta; será mucho más divertida, te lo aseguro.

Ahogó un gemido cuando mordí suavemente la piel entre su cuello y hombro, allí donde tanto me gustaba morder y besar; allí donde se encontraba uno de los puntos débiles de la castaña.

En un rápido movimiento la volteé para que quedara frente a mí, y así poder devorar sus labios como correspondía. Tomé entre mis manos su trasero, haciéndola sobresaltar de nuevo, y haciéndome reír en medio del beso por su reacción tan virginal.

—Shaoran —dijo entre suspiros mientras besaba nuevamente su cuello—. Aquí no. Por favor… no.

—En verdad te has vuelto más sensible —dije ignorándola.

—Sobre eso…

No dejé que terminara de hablar cuando de nuevo capturé sus labios, sellándolos con hambre, como si mi vida dependiera de ellos. Ella me correspondió con la misma devoción, creyendo así, que por fin la había convencido de divertirnos a nuestra manera. Pero el sonido de algo molesto interrumpió el íntimo momento. Haciendo que Sakura se alejara rápidamente para responder su celular.

Por su forma de hablar y las muecas que hacía, di por hecho que Daidouji estaba del otro lado de la línea, preocupada por el paradero de su amiga, a quien claramente decidió llamar, arruinando de esa forma la fiesta que estábamos a punto de montarnos en su habitación.

—Debemos bajar —anunció cortando la llamada—. Tomoyo quiere hacer no-sé-qué-cosa y quiere que estemos todos presentes.

—En verdad no entiendo por qué sigo viéndote tan sexy —dije ignorando sus anteriores palabra, dedicándome a observarla aún en ropa interior.

—Tengo una posible teoría a eso —dijo sonrojada y cohibida, comenzando a vestirse.

—¿Y cuál es esa teoría? —pregunté curioso.

—Pues —dudó—, es posible que sea porque estoy embarazada —dijo de forma rápida y atropellada, haciéndome dudar incluso a mí de si sus palabras habían sido las correctas.

—¿Cómo?

—Vas a ser papá, Shaoran —anunció con una tímida sonrisa.

Y si bien me había hecho con la idea de esa posibilidad debido a los extraños comportamientos que Sakura había estado teniendo las últimas semanas, el hecho de que me lo dijera tan abiertamente era algo muy diferente a solo imaginarlo.

Y sonreí, feliz de que aquella sexy mujer frente a mí fuera la madre de mi futuro primer hijo.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde historia… espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Hubo celos, cachondeses (?) y demases cosas que a todos nos gustan… y por supuesto, la tan esperada noticia, confirmada al fin :D**

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por leer. Se merecen miles de aplausos por ser los mejores lectores. ¡No olviden dejarme su opinión en el pequeño cuadrito de abajo! No les quita más que un par de minutos, y a mí me hacen feliz eternamente.**

 **Besos sabor a mango,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	9. R de romántica

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

R de romántica

Si había algo que todos los que conocían a Sakura sabían bien de ella, era que la chica era una romántica empedernida; solo hacía falta ver la innumerable lista de títulos de películas que coleccionaba, en la que, claramente y con suma obviedad, predominaban el género del romance, ya sea empalagoso o dramático.

Sakura solía ser de esas personas que andaban por las nubes, sumamente distraída, pensando en princesas atrapadas en torres y en príncipes azules yéndolas a rescatar. Suspiraba cada vez que presenciaba una escena romántica de cualquier pareja de cualquier edad que podía llegar a cruzarse. Y más de una vez la había atrapado escribiendo versos y poemas de amor.

Tenía libros de amor, con protagonistas que vivían historias con finales felices, haciéndola a ella más feliz. Ella también escribía sus propias historias, y cuando no lo hacía, dibujaba enormes y rojos corazones por todos lados.

Y también dibujaba dos "S" entrelazadas.

Sakura era asquerosamente romántica, algo completamente contrario a mí, lo que muchas veces hacía que la relación no fuera tan color de rosa como a ella le gustaría que fuera.

El principio fue lo más complicado; yo jamás había tenido novia, nunca me había interesado en ello, por lo que ser romántico no estaba en mi lista de intereses. Ella, en cambio, desde pequeña soñaba con su príncipe de los cuentos, que la rescatara en su corcel blanco, y con quien viviría feliz por siempre; pero yo no era ningún príncipe, no tenía de que rescatarla más que de las matemáticas y mi corcel blanco era una motocicleta a la cual ella temía subir… y ni hablar de la felicidad eterna. Si bien estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para hacerla feliz, también era realista, y sabía que no todo iba a ser color de rosa siempre.

Por eso habíamos tenido muchos roces, peleas y discusiones. Mi novia esperaba demasiado de mí, y no es que yo no estuviera dispuesto a dárselo, sino que no sabía qué era lo que esperaba, y por ende, mucho menos como dárselo.

Pero con el tiempo, y un poco de ayuda extra por parte de gente entendedora en el tema, logré ser un poco más parecido a lo que las personas llaman un hombre detallista en la relación. Memoricé las fechas más importantes; y si no llegaba a recordarlas, mi celular, Eriol y hasta Daidouji me eran útiles antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Al menos una vez por mes sorprendía a Sakura con algún detalle que la pusiera feliz: alguna cena, algún regalo o simplemente aparecerme por su casa aunque no hubiésemos arreglado para vernos.

Con el tiempo me volví en un intento de príncipe azul, aquel con el que Sakura había soñado.

A ella, en cambio, todo aquello le nacía, sin necesitar ayuda de la tecnología o de amistades. Recordaba con facilidad las fechas de aniversarios y de cumpleaños, al punto de esperar hasta las doce de la noche, cuando el día cambiaba, para hacer presencia por medio de alguna llamada o mensaje. Siempre parecía tomarme por sorpresa con algún chocolate, el cual sabía que me encantaba; incluso hasta me había escrito cartas que, por más rosas que fueran, por más perfumadas que estuvieran, y por más corazones que tuvieran, yo las conservaba a todas y a cada una de ellas.

Con Sakura, caminar tomados de la mano, era lo más común de la tierra. Y era muy de esperarse que le importara poco si había audiencia: a la hora de robarme besos la timidez le desaparecía por completo.

Y todo porque ella era una romántica de nacimiento; una idealista que, a pesar, y aun sabiendo que yo no era su mitad perfecta, ni siquiera cercano a lo que ella anhelaba, había decidido permanecer a mi lado, luchar a pesar de esas notables diferencias.

Y había decidido sorprenderme más veces de las que yo había logrado sorprenderla a ella.

Una de esas veces, fue para uno de los tantos San Valentín que habíamos pasado juntos.

Todavía no estábamos casados, ni siquiera convivíamos. Había sido durante alguno de nuestros primeros años de noviazgo, aunque tampoco podría recordar con exactitud cuál. Lo que sí recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, era el momento, la situación y a ella, siempre sonriente, y con aire soñador y romántico.

Era San Valentín, quizás la fecha más esperada por todas las personas enamoradas para demostrar su amor. Yo no iba a quedarme atrás; si bien detestaba la cursilería y creía fervientemente que aquel era un día más que comercial, debía hacer bien mi papel como novio enamorado, y no llegar con las manos vacías a la casa de Sakura aquella tarde.

Con mi rostro oculto tras una bufanda verde que ella misma me había confeccionado, me abría paso por las calles de su barrio, caminando por la nieve que ya empezaba a derretirse por el sol vespertino que calentaba el ambiente. No veía la hora de que el invierno cediera por fin, y los días de calor finalmente hicieran aparición.

Ese día la familia de Sakura no estaría en su casa, por lo que ella había insistido en juntarnos allí. Y como yo no podía negarme a sus mohines y los ojos verdes de cordero que siempre me hacía cuando quería algo, terminé aceptando, ya encontrándome tocando a su puerta, con una caja de bombones bajo el brazo, la cual sabía que ambos disfrutaríamos. Porque el chocolate era un placer que no me iba a negar pese a ser un regalo para mi novia.

Luego de unos minutos se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, un golpe bastante estruendoso, y unos cuantos insultos, porque Sakura era una atolondrada que jamás dejaría de llevarse los muebles por delante.

—¡Hola, Shaoran! —chilló, saltándome encima sin darme tiempo a reaccionar siquiera—. Te he extrañado muchísimo.

—Sakura, nos hemos visto ayer —y correspondí el abrazo tratando de que la caja con los bombones no terminara en el suelo, ni mucho menos aplastada.

Ella suspiró.

—Pero yo siempre te extraño, ya sea que nos veamos todos los días o no nos veamos nunca.

Sonreí casi instantáneamente y ella sonrió conmigo, para luego hacerme pasar a su casa, no sin antes regalarme un beso, de esos que por más que fueran castos, lograban embobarme.

Me guió escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación, donde por fin pude darle la caja de bombones que agradeció y recibió sumamente sonriente y con las mejillas alborotadas por el sonrojo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de encontrarme recostado en la cama, con la cabeza en su regazo, mientras Sakura alternaba entre su boca y la mía para ir depositando los bombones.

Y entre medio me robaba besos; y entre medio le robaba sonrisas.

Cuando los chocolates se acabaron, cuando perdimos la noción del tiempo, cuando las caricias pasaron a ser infinitas y los besos más adictivos; cuando Sakura ya no estaba sentada, sino recostada bajo mi cuerpo que exigía el roce del suyo también anhelante; cuando la atmósfera se estaba tornando en un calor asfixiante pero por más exquisito… Mi novia pareció recordar que debía hacer algo de, al parecer, suma importancia.

—Puedes hacerlo luego —intenté convencerla en vano, pues ya huía de mí, deteniéndose bajo el umbral de su puerta para observarme.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó—. Enseguida volveré, ni se te ocurra moverte.

—Pero…

—Quieto —sentenció como si me tratara de un perro.

Salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, y un creciente problema en los pantalones.

Suspiré resignándome a esperar que Sakura volviera, recostándome cómodamente en su cama, para así poder dejar que mi cuerpo se relajara.

Mi vista se paseó por toda su habitación, confirmándome una vez más que el romanticismo era algo que iba de la mano con mi novia. Al igual que su fascinación por el color rosa, y su amor platónico por ciertos actores de los cuales tenía miles de posters y a los cuales claramente no conocía.

Lo único que pareció haber cambiado desde la última vez que la había visitado, era una fotografía que ahora adornaba su pequeña mesa de noche. Era de los dos, y la habíamos tomado la semana pasada.

Sonreí.

—¡Shaoran! —escuché que gritó desde el piso de abajo luego de un rato de silencio absoluto—. ¡Baja!

—¡Ya voy! —le hice saber.

Contento de que por fin pudiera salir de la habitación, y un poco apresurado e intrigado de que me hiciera bajar en vez de que ella subiera nuevamente, fui hasta las escaleras, bajé por ellas, dirigiéndome a la cocina, donde supuse se encontraría debido a su ausencia en el salón.

—¿Sakura? —llamé intentado ver en la oscuridad del lugar debido a que ya había anochecido y ella no había encendido las luces—. ¿Qué haces a oscuras?

—Ven.

Sentí como tomaba mi mano para jalarla con maestría de forma en que pudiera caminar sin chocar con ningún mueble

En algún momento me hizo frenar en seco, para luego sentarme de forma brusca en una silla, lo cual hizo que lanzara algún improperio que a Sakura divirtió. Cuando un trozo de tela pasó por mis ojos, dejándome completamente ciego, empecé a ponerme nervioso, creyendo que por fin había llegado el día en que mi novia perdiera por completo la cabeza.

—Sakura, no sé a qué estás jugando, pero no me gusta nada esto.

—No seas tan miedoso y desconfiado, Shaoran —dijo divertida—. No te voy a comer; a menos que tú lo quieras.

Me removí en mi lugar ante tal sugerencia dicha tan sugestivamente, pero por más que quisiera decirle que sí, que me agradaba la idea de ser comida por ella, me guardé mis palabras y me concentré en mi respiración.

Escuché unos ruidos extraños que no pude identificar, que solo pudieron lograr que mi intriga aumentara increíblemente. Luego silencio.

—Ya puedes quitarte la venda —susurró Sakura muy sutilmente, pero de forma en que pudiera oírla claramente.

Con cuidado, pero a la vez ansioso, quité el molesto trozo de tela, para empezar a parpadear hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron nuevamente al ambiente.

En la mesa, dos pequeñas velas que antes no había visto, eran las únicas que iluminaban la estancia con su parpadeante y destellante luz.

Si aquello resultaba ser la sorpresa que Sakura tenía para mí para aquel San Valentín, debía admitir que había logrado un muy buen trabajo, porque en verdad había quedado con la boca abierta.

—Feliz San Valentín, Shaoran —pronunció sin quitar su sonrisa.

En el centro de la mesa, las dos velas seguían con su tarea de brillar, entre éstas, un florero con una rosa por más roja, además de montones de pétalos esparcidos por todo el mantel blanco. Dos platos con pasta que hicieron que mi apetito se abriera casi de inmediato.

—¿Todo esto lo hiciste para mí?

—Para nosotros —respondió sentándose—. Pero anda, comamos que aún queda el postre.

No me negué a su petición, y con la siempre presente compañía de amenas conversaciones, risas contagiosas, besos fugases y caricias bajo la mesa, ambos hicimos de esa cena un recuerdo inolvidable.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el postre hizo aparición: frutillas y chocolate fundido, como para terminar el día de la manera más dulce y romántica posible.

Y aquello terminó por dejarme en claro que Sakura siempre había sido y siempre sería la más romántica de los dos. Pero aquello no significaba que yo no lo fuera y que en próximas ocasiones hiciera todo lo posible para sorprenderla a ella aún más de lo que me había sorprendido a mí.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Al fin aparecí jeje, lamento la tardanza, no tengo excusas… estoy de vacaciones y realmente no estoy en mi casa casi. Pero al fin logré terminar de escribir el capítulo, que, además me ha costado horrores escribir: no encontraba forma de plasmar lo que a mi mente venía, por eso tampoco estoy del todo conforme; realmente no me termina de convencer.**

 **Pero espero que ustedes lo puedan disfrutar.**

 **Bueno, este es quizás el último capítulo que subiré este año, por lo que no nos leeremos hasta el 2016… Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que formaron parte importante en mi vida en este año a través de las historias que fui subiendo. ¡Gracias enormes a todas mis fieles lectoras y seguidoras, a todas aquellas personas con las que me hablo todos los días y con las que no! Muchísimas gracias en verdad. Que tengan un excelente fin de año y que el 2016 se venga con muchas alegrías para todos. Por mí parte, me seguirán teniendo por estos lados.**

 **¡Felicidades!**

 **Besos sabor a manzanas,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	10. Q de quisquillosa

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

Q de quisquillosa

—¡No! —gritó Sakura haciéndome asustar, tirando en el proceso el pincel que pocos segundos antes había estado en mi mano. El piso, para mi suerte, estaba cubierto de periódicos, por lo que no sufrió mancha alguna de pintura.

—¿¡Pero qué carajos te ocurre!? —le pregunté también gritando, mezcla del susto y la exaltación que me había provocado.

—¡No puedes hacerlo así!

—¡No hice nada! ¡Tus gritos no me dejan hacerlo!

—¡Tú también estás gritándome!

Refunfuñé por lo bajo.

Aquella conversación a los gritos no tenía sentido alguno; me tranquilicé, respiré profundamente y me giré por completo para quedar frente suyo.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué has gritado de esa forma? —cuestioné lo más tranquilo que pude—. Me has hecho asustar; supuse que te había ocurrido algo malo.

Ella suspiró.

—Es que ha ocurrido algo malo, pero no a mí —aclaró antes que me diera otro mini infarto.

Y es que tal vez era la paranoia de saber que Sakura estaba embarazada, y que, por esa razón, era más propensa a que le ocurrieran cosas malas.

Desde que había recibido la noticia hacía ya dos meses, andaba el triple de atento con ella, cuidando de que nada le faltara, de que estuviera cómoda, de que no hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo, y sobre todo, saciando sus antojos.

Más de una vez había pasado noches en vela. Y más de una vez Sakura me había mandado al carajo por asfixiarla, por poner demasiada atención en su bienestar. Pero yo seguiría como hasta ahora, porque por más que mi mujer dijera que no era de cristal, yo la veía más frágil que nunca, y mi deber era estar allí para todo lo que necesitara.

Por eso mis cinco sentidos estaban atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Y por eso es que andaba con los pelos de punta todo el tiempo, más cansado y hasta más histérico, si es que debía confesarlo.

Sakura hacía que en tan poco tiempo, descubriera facetas de mi mismo que nunca antes pensé que tendría.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué es lo que va mal?

—La pincelada —levanté una ceja, mirándola sin creerme lo que había dicho. Ella nuevamente suspiró frustrada, como tantas veces lo había hecho en esos cinco minutos, y en un arranque por explicarlo todo, tomó el pincel del suelo y empezó a hacer ademanes a la vez que relataba todo—. Tú ibas a hacer de ésta forma, ¿ves?, de arriba hacia abajo; pero es mejor hacerlo de ésta otra, de izquierda a derecha. Además ya habías empezado a hacerlo así, y se notará la diferencia de la dirección de las pinceladas.

—Sakura, en verdad creo que has perdido por completo la cabeza —dije realmente serio—. ¿Tú escuchas lo que dices? Me has hecho todo ese drama por una puta pincelada.

—¡Pero la diferencia se notará! Y esta será la habitación de nuestro hijo; quiero que todo sea perfecto.

—Nadie notará nada.

—Sí, y si no se nota, yo sabré que está mal —reprochó tratando de hacerme entender cómo eran y cómo debían ser las cosas.

—Hace dos semanas me has hecho lo mismo con el color de pintura. Te encuentras más quisquillosa de lo normal —sentencié para luego arrebatar el pincel de sus manos y seguir con mi labor. Esta vez, y para ahorrarme más gritos y sustos, seguí al pie de la letra sus indicaciones.

Una mujer embarazada podía llegar a ser temible.

—No he hecho nada con el color de pintura.

Y sí lo había hecho.

El día en que la obstetricia nos anunció que nuestro hijo sería nada más y nada menos que un varón, la felicidad de ambos subió hasta las nubes, si es que eso era posible. Los preparativos para su llegada, aunque aún se encontraba lejana, no se hicieron esperar. Y lo primero que Sakura quería tener preparado era la habitación en la cual dormiría el pequeño Li.

Entre constantes antojos, mareos, dolores de cabeza y peleas debido a los constantes cambios de humor de ella, logramos ponernos finalmente de acuerdo en cuál sería el color ideal para pintar las paredes de la habitación vacía de nuestro departamento. Aquel era el verde, como mi color favorito.

El verdadero problema surgió a la hora de escoger la tonalidad. Según ella, tenía que ser el tono "perfecto". Fueron incontables las veces en donde Sakura cambió de opinión a último momento; demasiado oscuro, demasiado claro, demasiado luminoso, demasiado verde… esas y otras tantas más fueron las excusas que la acompañaron para justificar su indecisión.

Y sabía que seguiría así con todo, como ahora lo estaba haciendo con las pinceladas de pintura que me encontraba dándole a la pared, las cuales miraba atentamente, a la espera de encontrar el más mínimo error en mi trabajo. Luego de unos minutos, su aburrimiento o quizás algún otro antojo de helado de sabor extraño que solo a ella se le ocurrían, hicieron que se fuera de la habitación, permitiéndome suspirar de alivio, relajado de saber que nadie controlaría de que estuviera o no bien lo que hiciera.

Me situé en el piso, recostándome en la pared, allí donde la pintura todavía no había tocado. Y me encontré sonriendo inconscientemente al saber que, pese a la histeria que Sakura traía consigo, pese a sus nuevas mañas y lo extremadamente quisquillosa que estaba últimamente, todo aquello valía la felicidad, y no lo pena.

Y valía toda la felicidad del mundo.

—Hace mucho que no te veía sonreír tan genuinamente —le oí decir luego de casi diez minutos de total silencio, logrando con su voz traerme a la realidad, solo para verla sonriente, acercándose a mí—. ¿En qué piensas?

—¿Por qué dices que no me ves sonriendo genuinamente hace mucho? —rebatí—. Lo dices como si anduviera amargado o con humor de mierda todo el día.

—No es eso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, más bien diría que lo que a ti te ocurre es que andas demasiado preocupado; demasiado cansado —se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano para empezar a jugar con mis dedos entre los suyos—. Sé que es complicado todo el tema este del embarazo; y debo reconocer que tal vez la razón de tus tantos dolores de cabeza soy yo —rió-. Pero no debes hacerme caso todo el tiempo, relájate. Sal con Eriol, hace mucho que ustedes dos no se ven como corresponde.

—Tal vez lo intente —respondí.

—Buen chico —me felicitó al igual que un niño, y riendo me besó de forma apasionada pero fugaz.

Durante largo rato permanecimos así, en el suelo, con nuestras manos aún entrelazadas, y nuestros dedos depositando leves caricias en ellas. Sakura había posado su cabeza en mi hombro, de forma que podía oler el exquisito perfume que su cabello siempre tenía; me embriagaba como nunca antes. La sonrisa en mi rostro aún seguía presente, y tal y como ella me recomendó empecé a relajar mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos; esa noche quizás hablaría a Eriol para salir a distendernos un rato.

Sentí como su brazo se despegaba del mío. Abrí los ojos y observé cómo se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la pared paralela a la que estábamos recostados, aquella que estaba a medio pintar, y la cual debería terminar antes de que la noche cayera.

Desde ese punto pude apreciar aún mejor la figura de Sakura, para llegar a la definitiva conclusión de que, a pesar de que había subido apenas un poco de peso, eso solo servía para hacerla ver mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era. El embarazo le sentaba exquisitamente a su cuerpo.

—Oye, Shaoran —llamó aún dándome la espalda—. Ven un minuto.

Me levanté sin el menor esfuerzo, y paso a paso terminé a su lado. Ella seguía sin quitar la mirada de la pared, y por mera curiosidad, observé lo que a ella tanto parecía atraerle.

Y sentí como mi sangre empezaba a fluir más lento.

—Shaoran —hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente—, ¿no habíamos quedado en que pintarías horizontal y no verticalmente?

—Puede que lo hayas mencionado —respondí divertido, sabiendo que ya no tenía caso amargarme por tonterías que a ella le parecían por más importantes.

—¿Puede? Lo mencioné. ¿Acaso no me oyes cuando hablo?

—Quizás estaba justo pensando en biberones. Además, y me tomo el atrevimiento de repetir, ni siquiera se nota eso que tanto te esfuerzas en marcarme. Solo tú, con tu mirada inquisidora y quisquillosa lo notas. Y únicamente porque la pared está pintada a medias, sin el correspondiente acabado —expliqué con un tono de profesionalismo que hubiera hecho reír a cualquiera.

—No soy quisquillosa; y tú eres un idiota —sentenció—. Haz lo que quieras. Iré con Tomoyo.

Salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos pude oír como la puerta de entrada era cerrada.

Estando solo me tomé la libertad de reír a carcajada limpia; esa situación superaba a cualquier otra en el sentido cómico, y no me quedaba más que reírme por verme involucrado en las manías que Sakura había desarrollado ese último tiempo.

Tomé el pincel y seguí con mi labor de pintor, sin importarme realmente como debía hacerlo.

Definitivamente llamaría a Eriol esa noche.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **La verdad es que no sé qué onda conmigo… me faltaban escribir los últimos párrafos y diálogos para terminar el capítulo, y solo hasta hoy lo recordé. Estoy más distraída que de costumbre.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ¡háganmelo saber por todos los medios que ustedes ya conocen! Cualquier duda o consulta también será respondida.**

 **Espero que hayan empezado excelente su año… por mi parte no va mal.**

 **Besos sabor a arándanos,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	11. P de peleadora

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

P de peleadora

Movió su caballo dos casilleros hacia delante y uno hacia la izquierda, sin saber que aquel movimiento tan poco estratégico era la firma a su sentencia de muerte.

Jaque mate.

—¡Oye! ¡No es justo! —reprochó haciendo un mohín y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho—. Estoy segura que has hecho trampa.

—Es la quinta vez consecutiva que pierdes, Kinomoto —dije divertido al ver su expresión de furia—. Admítelo, eres una perdedora. Yo soy mejor que tú en todo.

—Jamás —sentenció para empezar a acomodar las piezas en sus respectivos casilleros.

Luego de una hora, y habiendo jugado otras tres veces, Kinomoto seguía sin ganar y sin querer rendirse en lo absoluto, por lo que me vi involucrado en una cuarta partida de ajedrez, obteniendo el mismo resultado de las ocho veces anteriores.

Su frustración era palpable. Sus orejas estaban enrojecidas y seguía sin quitar su tan gracioso mohín.

—Debe de existir algo en lo cual yo pueda vencerte, Shaoran.

—¿Cómo me has dicho? —pregunté con los ojos cual platos al haber escuchado por primera vez mi nombre siendo pronunciado por Kinomoto.

—¿Shaoran? —dijo como si aquello fuera de lo más normal, aunque quizás sí lo era.

Mi extraña relación amistosa con Kinomoto había empezado hacía unas pocas semanas, y ésta era la primera vez que ella me llamaba por mi nombre de pila, o al menos la primera vez en que yo la oía o le prestaba real atención. Si bien no me incomodaba, sí me resultaba extraño. La única persona en llamarme Shaoran, además de mi familia, era Eriol.

Aunque dicho por Kinomoto sonaba mucho mejor.

—¿Acaso te molesta que te diga Shaoran, Shaoran? —preguntó entre curiosa y divertida.

—N-no, no es eso —traté de decir, sintiendo nuevamente esa extrañeza, y dejándome totalmente evidenciado por el estúpido e inconsciente tartamudeo—. ¿Jugamos otra partida?

—¡Oh, Dios! —chilló tapando su boca con ambas manos—. ¡Te has ruborizado!

Quise negarlo a toda costa, pero mis mejillas ardieron antes de poder emitir palabra alguna, logrando que Kinomoto riera a todo pulmón, lo más probable, burlándose de mí.

—Madura, Kinomoto —dije tratando de mantener mi dignidad y orgullo en alto.

—Te has burlado de mí por todos los juegos de ajedrez que perdí, ¿tú crees qué, ahora que encontré con que molestarte, dejaré de hacerlo?

Su nueva carcajada me dio la respuesta a ello.

—Eres vengativa.

—Peleadora diría yo, Shaorancito.

—¿Shaoran…cito? —la miré incrédulo—. Oh, no. Esta vez sí que te has pasado.

Su sonrisa retadora me mostró que mis palabras poco le afectaron; la implícita amenaza en ellas poco pareció afectarle. En cambio, seguía observándome con mirada burlesca, como si mi propia persona se tratara del chiste más divertido de todos.

Y de pronto, temí por esa faceta suya que no había conocido hasta ahora.

Extrañamente, el resto de la tarde la pasó sin hacer mención de mi nombre, aquello que ella había encontrado tan divertido y algo que a mí solo lograba hacerme poner nervioso. En cambio permanecimos tranquilos, jugando un partido de futbol en la PlayStation, por propia elección de Kinomoto, quien se había decidido por eso luego de haber revuelto todo, en busca de nuevos horizontes en los cuales competir conmigo.

La risa estruendosa resonó por toda la estancia cuando el quinto gol fue marcado. Cinco a cero mostraba el contador en la pantalla, demostrando una vez más que en los videojuegos también era mejor.

—¿Por qué la cara larga, Kinomoto? —pregunté picándola, peleándola por el solo hecho de que enojada y gruñona se veía demasiado tierna e infantil.

—¿Juegas backgammon? —preguntó haciendo caso omiso a cualquier burla.

—¿Backgammon? —reflexioné—. No.

—He visto que lo tienes entre tantos otros juegos —dijo apuntando a la gran pila sobre la mesa—. Hemos jugado juegos en los que tú te manejas increíblemente bien. Ahora es mi turno de enseñarte.

—Ilumíname.

Aún sentados en el piso, nos acercamos a la pequeña mesa de té. Kinomoto tomó la caja con el tablero y las fichas; al primero lo abrió y luego empezó a repartir las piezas por grupos en los extraños picos que este tenía. Fichas blancas para mí, negras para ella. Y así comenzó la explicación.

Si bien al principio me encontré algo perdido, luego de, sin mucho más esfuerzo, prestar más atención, descubrí que en realidad era bastante simple; en forma rápida capté como era la metodología de aquel juego. Se basaba, al igual que el ajedrez, en la estrategia: tenía que lograr que todas mis fichas terminaran en la casilla final antes de que ella lograra lo mismo; evitar que capture mis fichas para atrasarme, y sobre todo tener suerte a la hora de tirar los dados.

—¿Entendiste? —preguntó con sonrisa burlona, retándome.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —respondí orgulloso de mi rapidez y buen entendimiento, ya preparado para empezar la primera partida.

Kinomoto me dio el absurdo honor de empezar primero, según ella por el hecho de que era principiante y no podía aprovecharse de esa desventaja que yo poseía. Su error lo tomaría como una ventaja para mí; perder no estaba en mis próximos planes para esa tarde.

De a una, y otras veces de a dos por turno, fuimos moviendo las fichas. Mientras que ella se detenía a pensar en sus movimientos con mirada fría y calculadora, yo actuaba rápido, pensando que en realidad no había mucha ciencia en el backgammon… lo cual luego lamenté. En menos de cinco minutos había perdido y Kinomoto se divertía a costa mía.

—Parece que el joven invencible no es tan invencible después de todo.

—Fue porque recién acabo de aprender —dije al contrario—. La primera partida fue solo de calentamiento. Juguemos otra —propuse, esta vez concientizándome de que debía esforzarme más en las jugadas.

Pero aún así y por más que me esforzara, ella era mucho mejor que yo en el juego. Llegado un punto, supe que si aceptaba otro reto, terminaría por perder la poca dignidad que me esforzaba por mantener.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó—, ¿no será que acaso herí tu orgullo de macho, Shaorancito?

La miré como queriendo asesinarla.

—No empieces de nuevo, Kinomoto —dije entre dientes.

—Es extremadamente divertido pelearte —sonrió—. No sabía que podía reír y disfrutar tanto mofándome de ti.

Opté por permanecer en silencio. Ella, tomando aquello como mi rendición, rió a carcajada limpia mientras se jactaba de lo buena que era en el backgammon y en molestarme a mí. Festejaba cual triunfadora. Y me encontré riendo de lo absurda que era la situación; de lo absurdo de esa competitividad y de lo absurda pero a la vez adorable que se veía con esa cara de querer seguir peleando y compitiendo con tonterías como lo eran los juegos de mesa y las consolas de videojuegos.

Aunque lo que seguía sin resultarme adorable, era la forma en que ella había decidido apodarme.

—Oye, Kinomoto —llamé cuando se hubo tranquilizado—. Por favor no vuelvas a llamarme de la forma en que lo has hecho antes.

—¿Cómo, Shaorancito? —preguntó divertida.

—Exactamente como lo acabas de hacer.

—Con una sola condición —meditó—. Dejaré de decirte así, solo si tú dejas de decirme Kinomoto y, en cambio, empiezas a llamarme por mi nombre.

La miré atentamente, analizando sus gestos en busca de alguna trampa, de algún mínimo detalle que me demostrara que aquello tenía un truco, que no todo iba a resultar tan simple como estaba planteándomelo. Pero solo me encontré con la misma chica frente a mí, quien sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Sólo eso? —dudé.

—Sólo eso, Shaorancito.

Y habiendo escuchado nuevamente aquel diminutivo, supe que era mi única salida. Respiré profundo.

—Está bien, Sakura.

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, y me supo extraño.

Jamás solía llamar a nadie de forma tan informal, mucho menos a una mujer. Si miraba en retrospectiva, ella era a la primera mujer ajena a mi familia a quien llamaba por su nombre de pila.

—Dilo otra vez.

La miré extrañado.

—¿El qué?

—Mi nombre.

Y a pesar de que aquello era extraño, accedí: —Sakura —pronuncié ésta vez más suavemente.

Miré atento su reacción; ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una sutil pero notable sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Podía asegurar que se veía igual a como me imaginaba que me veía yo cuando disfrutaba de una buena barra de chocolate. Placer puro. Pero lo que seguía sin entender era qué era lo que tanto placer podía causarle.

—Se oye bien mi nombre con tu voz —dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos; y un rubor subió a mis mejillas—. Pero creo que seguiré diciéndote Shaorancito por otro rato más.

—No tienes remedio —me resigné si querer comenzar a rogarle para que dejara de llamarme de esa forma que encontraba tan ridícula para mi persona.

—Es divertido pelearte, ya te lo he dicho —sonrió más ampliamente—. Y lo seguiré haciendo aún y cuando tú ya no quieras ser más mi amigo. Seguiré peleándote hasta el final de los tiempos.

Y fue una amenaza para no tomársela a la ligera.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Aquí Suzu reportándose tarde, como se le está haciendo costumbre. La verdad es que estoy teniendo unos días de espanto; mi familia está colmando mi paciencia :v Creo que mataré a alguien pronto. Pero lo importante es que volví a aparecer y mejor que nunca (ok, no)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo mis queridos… ya saben cómo es el protocolo: no duden en hacerme saber sus opiniones y críticas tanto por aquí, como por face, donde pueden llegar a armarse divertidos debates que suelen terminar algo subidos de tono (el honor a eso se los debo a Evy y Val)**

 **Gracias por leer y por estar conmigo siempre. Tengo un grupo de lectores increíble, y nunca dejaré de hacérselos saber.**

 **Besos sabor a arándanos,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	12. O de oso

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

O de oso

Detuve mi andar cuando a mi lado visualicé un negocio demasiado característico como para lograr ignorarlo. Retrocedí los pasos que me separaban de éste y me acerqué con el solo fin de poder ver mejor los productos que vendían. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue el nombre de Sakura; y es que ella era la clase de chica que albergaba en su habitación toneladas de osos de peluche de todas las formas y colores como los que estaban detrás del vidrio frente a mí.

La primera vez que había entrado a su rosada habitación, hacía ya bastante tiempo atrás, no me había sorprendido cómo ésta estaba decorada. Predominantemente rosa, con todo pulcramente ordenado y con osos de peluche que parecían brotar del suelo y las paredes. Porque en verdad parecía que así era; donde uno miraba había uno diferente, y me encontré pensando cómo es que lograba dormir teniendo tantos ojos de plástico observándola.

Cuando le pregunté de donde había obtenido tantos, su respuesta fue simple: regalos de cumpleaños, de algún que otro admirador, pero la gran mayoría comprados con sus propios ahorros… me aseguró que los amaba con todo su corazón y que no podía resistirse a comprarlos cuando los veía en los negocios. Y era testigo de eso.

Hurgué en los bolsillos de mis pantalones hasta dar con la billetera; no había traído demasiado dinero conmigo, después de todo, en mis salidas con Eriol no solía consumir demasiado como para requerir de muchos billetes, pero sin embargo podía hacer el pequeño esfuerzo de sacrificar la enorme porción de pastel de chocolate que ya saboreaba, para comprar un pequeño oso para la colección que Sakura poseía.

—Muy buenos días —saludó una mujer, la dependienta del lugar—. Puedes mirar sin compromiso. Cualquier consulta estoy para ayudarte.

Asentí ante su ofrecimiento tan informal y me dispuse a intentar escoger entre tantos osos, un tanto incómodo por estar siendo seguido por su mirada. Cuando la campanilla de entrada volvió a sonar para dar paso a unas cuantas chiquillas que no superaban los diez años, solté el aire retenido que no sabía que estaba alojado en mis pulmones, y un poco menos cohibido me paseé por las estanterías del lugar.

Y pasados unos pocos segundos, empecé a sentir que había tenido una pésima idea al internarme en aquel negocio: la indecisión me invadió de pronto, y es que no podía escoger algo entre tantas opciones, o más bien escoger algo que pudiera ser del agrado de Sakura.

Sabiendo que ya estaba llegando tarde a mi pequeña reunión con Eriol, me decidí por un pequeño oso panda: no tenía memoria de que ella tuviera uno así. Con prisa fui a la caja a pagarlo, para luego recibir el obsequio en una bolsa demasiado femenina para mi gusto.

Sabía que lo que quedaba de la mañana no sería bueno para mi integridad.

Con paso rápido llegué a la cafetería donde cada domingo quedaba con Eriol para desayunar. Era una rutina que habíamos adoptado desde la secundaria: una pequeña reunión entre amigos para conversar o simplemente permanecer en silencio. Más de una vez, Yamazaki o algún otro amigo en común, nos acompañaba en nuestro café. Ésta vez estábamos solos, y no sabía si eso era lo peor o lo mejor de todo.

Viendo que la aguja de mi reloj de muñeca tan solo marcaba que había llegado diez minutos tarde, me di el lujo de relajar el paso al entrar a la cafetería; después de todo, tampoco quería que todos pensaran que era un demente. Más allá de la puerta, cerca de los ventanales que daban a la calle principal, el inglés permanecía sentado, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa de dura madera en un gesto de clara impaciencia. Al sentir mi presencia, situó su mirada en mí, para rápidamente mirar la bolsa que cargaba; su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Veo que tu lado homosexual ha decidido salir a la luz de la mano de esa bolsita rosa —fue el saludo que mi supuesto mejor amigo me dio cuando estuve al alcance de sus palabras—. Debo añadir que se te ve bastante bien.

—Cállate Eriol —mascullé sentándome al frente suyo, y una risa burlona escapó sin que él hiciera lo más mínimo para disimularla.

Segundos después, una chica se acercó a nosotros para pedir nuestra orden; tan pronto como llegó se fue, ya con los pedidos anotados.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás que traes en eso? —dijo señalando la bolsa rosa—, o empezaré a sospechar seriamente que sí te has vuelto algo gay.

—Es un obsequio para Sakura —respondí y nuevamente la risa surgió en Eriol—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—En serio, Shaoran —empezó a decir borrando falsas lágrimas ocasionadas por la risa—, jamás creí que te vería tan enamorado como ahora. Corrección, jamás creí que te vería enamorado.

—Y yo tampoco a ti, y mírate, haciéndotelas de galán con Daidouji.

—Pero a mí nunca me has visto con bolsas rosas, ¿o sí? —preguntó divertido.

—Estaba apurado, no me detuve a preguntar si tenían algo más "masculino".

—¿Qué has comprado?

—Un oso de peluche.

—Claramente tampoco me verás cargando eso.

—Eso es porque Sakura y Daidouji son polos completamente opuestos. Sakura prefiere osos y cosas más infantiles; Daidouji es más de ropa y carteras.

—Debo agradecerle a Sakura, recuérdamelo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté más que extrañado por tal comentario.

—Porque, además de darme razones para burlarme de ti abiertamente, es la única mujer que ha logrado hacerte sonreír como un maldito bastardo con tan solo mencionar su nombre.

Sabía que si negaba aquello era como mentirme a mí mismo. Eriol, como en el noventa y nueve por ciento de las ocasiones en que afirmaba algo, volvía a tener razón y yo lo sabía, pero jamás se lo admitiría; acrecentar su ego en ese momento no iba a ser la idea más razonable.

Sakura había logrado que me enamorara por primera vez y que tuviera la suerte de ser correspondido. Tal vez habían sido sus ojos, su sonrisa contagiosa, la inocencia particular que tenía, o todas sus virtudes y defectos en conjunto, pero claramente solo ella podía lograr que me sintiera tan bobamente como me hacía sentir cuando estaba a su lado.

De otra forma, no me hubiese detenido en la mañana a comprar un demasiado adorable oso de peluche con forma de panda. Mucho menos sabiendo que Eriol lo vería en mis manos.

Mi desayuno con él duró lo mismo que todos los anteriores. A las once con treinta de la mañana ya estaba de regreso en mi casa, donde para mi suerte, solo se encontraba mi madre, quién poco reparó en la bolsa que cargaba conmigo. Tampoco le hubiese importado, ni hubiese creído que su único hijo varón tenía actitudes de mujer.

Tan pronto como estuve liberado, escribí a Sakura, para saber de sus planes esa tarde.

" _Hey, ¿cómo estás?"_

" _Buenos días, Shaoran. Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal la salida con Eriol?"_

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar, con su ya característica curiosa elocuencia.

" _Bien… oye, ¿haces algo esta tarde?"_

Pregunté rápido; generalmente mis conversaciones con Sakura terminaban por desvariar y terminar en temas diversos, muy ajenos al primero: si no preguntaba ahora, terminaría por hablar acerca de Eriol y el desayuno, y minutos después olvidaría por completo la verdadera razón de mis mensajes.

" _No lo creo, ¿qué tienes en mente?"_

" _A las cuatro estoy en tu casa. Espérame."_

No volvió a escribir, lo cual me extrañó; generalmente se desvivía por sonsacarme las razones por las cuales iba a su casa: que sea su novio no le resultaba razón suficiente para que yo la visitara al parecer.

Poca importancia le di al respecto, y al final, cuando las horas terminaron por pasar, tomé mi motocicleta para ir hasta la ya conocida dirección a donde más de una vez en la semana solía dirigirme. El regalo, guardado previamente en una mochila, iba conmigo cargado en mi espalda.

—¡Shaoran! —saludó efusiva con un abrazo al abrirme la puerta luego de tocar a su timbre —.Ven pasa. Estoy preparando galletas de chocolate, tus preferidas.

—Sabes que no hacía falta que las hagas, pero ya se me hace agua la boca de tan solo imaginarlas.

—Están horneándose ya. Dentro de un rato podrás disfrutarlas —anunció sonriendo.

Subimos hasta su habitación, donde, al entrar, pude apreciar nuevamente la cantidad desbordante de osos de peluche que había por todos lados. Por un momento sentí que el que yo le había comprado se vería totalmente insignificante entre tantos, después de todo no sería ni el más grande ni el más llamativo entre su colección.

Conversamos sobre mi salida con Eriol, y yo le pregunté sobre Daidouji, con quien había pasado la tarde anterior. Hablamos sobre miles de tonterías, y finalmente, cuando la curiosidad pareció no poder resistir más, preguntó sobre la razón por la cual había ido a visitarla en esa tarde.

—No pensé que hoy nos veríamos.

—¿No puedo querer verte? —pregunté riendo—. Eres mi novia después de todo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió avergonzada jugando con un mechón de su cabello—. Es solo que no me lo esperaba, simplemente.

—Bueno —dije acompañado de un misterioso silencio—, en realidad puede que haya una razón para que haya venido hoy.

Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron y un pequeño brillo característico de cuando se emocionaba apareció. La sonrisa tímida se desvaneció para dar lugar a una totalmente amplia.

—¿Es algo bueno?

—Claro.

—Oh, dime, dime —pidió emocionada—. Muero por saber que es, no te lo guardes más.

Divertido ante su tan infantil forma de actuar, tomé la mochila que descansaba sobre el suelo y, abriéndola, tomé la tan famosa bolsa rosa que dentro albergaba el oso de peluche que había comprado a mi novia. Sin mucho preámbulo se lo entregué, y ella lo tomó con ansias, dispuesta a descubrir que era lo que ocultaba.

Sus ojos permanecieron estáticos al ver el oso panda, y su boca por un momento permaneció en un mutis inescrutable; llegué a creer que mi elección no había sido la correcta y que en verdad no gustaba de él. Luego sus pupilas se dilataron, mordió su labio inferior, y casi al instante un grito me dejó sordo y alertó a los vecinos, sin exagerar.

El oso panda fue instantáneamente asfixiado entre sus brazos y sus delirios de amor hacia el ser inanimado.

—¿Te gusta? —me aventuré a preguntar, aunque la respuesta parecía ser bastante clara.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Es demasiado adorable —chilló sin soltar en un solo momento al pobre oso—. ¡Es hermoso, Shaoran! ¡Gracias!

—Sé que no es el más lindo que tendrás entre los tantos que ya tienes, pero espero que sea suficientemente digno para tu colección.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? —preguntó de pronto—. ¡Es el más bello de todos los que tengo! Y el más importante también.

—¿Por qué? —quise saber intrigado.

—Porque tú me lo has obsequiado —sonrió y un rubor decoró sus mejillas—. Gracias en verdad, ha sido un detalle muy hermoso de tu parte.

—No hay de qué —susurré para besar suavemente su frente y apoyar mi mentón sobre su cabeza. Su cabello olía a lavanda, pero también pude percibir otro aroma un tanto más raro—. Oye, ¿hueles eso? —pregunté irguiéndome para tratar de sentir mejor aquel olor—. Huele como a…

—¡Por Dios! —gritó con pánico, levantándose rápido de su sitio, casi sacándome la nariz de lugar en el proceso—. ¡Las galletas!

Y acto seguido corrió por las escaleras, tropezando en el camino, sin dejar de chillar en ningún momento.

La risa estruendosa por mi parte sonó por toda la estancia.

Sakura jamás dejaría de ser aquella despistada chica que había conocido. Si bien me había quedado sin mis preciadas galletas de chocolate, la diversión que aquel momento me estaba obsequiando valía mucho más.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Siento que, a comparación de otras veces, actualicé a velocidad luz (? Ok, no. Pero sí.**

 **Por si a alguien le surge la duda: oso de peluche es como oso de felpa, solo que, donde vivo, no se acostumbra a decir oso de felpa… ni siquiera oso de peluche, simplemente decimos peluche. #SuzuTips para cuando vengan a Argentina (?**

 **El punto es que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Hubo mucho de Shaoran y Eriol; quería que el inglés tuviera un papel más "importante" y no solo hacer mención de él. Tomoyo tuvo su momento en su contraparte, ahora él también quiere ser popular :v**

 **Espero con ansias sus opiniones, saben lo mucho que me alegra recibirlas *-***

 **Besos sabor a algodón de azúcar,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	13. N de nuera

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

N de nuera

La miré atentamente y aunque parecía más que nerviosa, trataba de no aparentarlo; miraba toda la sala como si nunca antes hubiese estado allí mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, anudándolos una y otra vez sin fin; un tierno rubor invadía sus mejillas y permanecía seria. Su pie se movía casi imperceptiblemente pero yo lograba notarlo.

Sakura aparentaba verse tranquila, como un día cualquiera, y no nerviosa como sabía que estaba por dentro. Después de todo, no todos los días te presentabas oficialmente como la nueva nuera de la familia.

Tomé su mano, en un gesto de confianza y apoyo, y ella sonrió sincera, apretándola suavemente.

Días atrás Sakura había llegado a la conclusión de que ya venía siendo hora de que les comunicáramos a nuestras familias acerca de nuestra relación, de que habíamos dejado de ser buenos amigos para convertirnos en novios. Y aunque la idea en parte me daba una especie de pánico, sabía que era lo mejor.

El primero en dar la noticia fui yo. Para nuestra suerte Fujitaka, su padre y ahora mi oficial suegro, no había tenido ningún problema, dándonos su bendición y felicitándonos con una gran sonrisa; por otra parte, Touya, el hermano mayor de Sakura, había sido un caso completamente distinto: aún seguía sin comprender como es que había salido vivo de aquella casa esa noche. Kinomoto había puesto el grito en el cielo y automáticamente se había lanzado a mi cuello con total intención de estrangularme hasta dejarme sin rastro de vida en el suelo. De cierta forma mi novia y su padre se habían interpuesto, y claramente ese fue el final de la velada tranquila.

Para suerte de Sakura, la presentación ante mi familia iba a ser mucho más sencilla, sin gente al borde de la muerte. Aunque tal vez moriría, pero a causa de la asfixia producida por la emoción y alegría de mis hermanas.

Estaba más que seguro que las cuatro: Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren y Shiefa se alocarían cuando supieran que su hermanito menor había conseguido una novia, y para opinión personal mía, la mejor y única indicada para poseer ese título.

Solo esperaba que Sakura, quien sin que ella misma se diera cuenta apretaba cada vez con mayor fuerza mi mano, no muriera en ese mismo momento de los nervios.

—Tranquila —susurré, intentando que mi voz demostrara mi seguridad—. Nada malo va a suceder, no tienes de que preocuparte. Como tú sueles decirme: todo estará bien.

Una sonrisa amplia asomó por sus labios y con eso supe que parte de toda su incomodidad y nerviosismo parecía haberse esfumado.

Segundos después los pasos de mi madre se hicieron sonar por la sala. Y aunque no lo quería, la tensión apareció en el ambiente; el aire daba la sensación de poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Shaoran, Sakura —saludó como siempre solía hacer, con total formalidad y cortesía a pesar de que yo era su hijo y de que la chica a mi lado era conocida por ser mi "mejor amiga" hasta ese momento—. Tengo entendido que desean hablar conmigo.

Sakura tragó grueso y yo solté un poco del aire retenido. Ya era hora de soltar aquella verdad que había sido oculta sin razón aparente.

—Queríamos hablarte sobre nosotros —dije apretando con fuerza la mano de Sakura que aún seguía entrelazada a la mía, gesto que mi madre no pasó desapercibido—. Madre, verás, Sakura y yo…

—¡No es verdad! —chilló Feimei apareciendo de pronto y sorprendiendo a todos—. ¡Por Dios! ¡Sakura y nuestro hermanito al fin son novios! —gritó de modo que todos en la casa, y hasta en el vecindario, se enteraran de la noticia.

De más está decir que nuestros rostros competían por cual estaba más rojo, mientras que el resto de mis hermanas aparecían también, con ruidos estruendosos, empujándose entre sí, y chillando cosas sin sentido. Eso estaba siendo peor de lo que había imaginado.

—¡Hasta que se dieron cuenta!

—¡Son tan adorables!

—¡Ya quiero ser tía!

—Te tardaste mucho, hermanito, en proponerte a Sakura.

Montones de frases similares eran pronunciadas por las cuatro. Sakura a mi lado miraba a todas y a ninguna a la vez, con pánico, tratando de asimilar la locura que ocurría en esos momentos. Ieran frente nuestro y quien había sido dejada en segundo plano durante unos segundos, miraba todo con ojos atentos, sobre todo a la chica a mi lado y a mí. Su inescrutable gesto no dejaba mostrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos.

—Niñas —habló finalmente, y aunque su tono de voz fue normal, automáticamente todos quedaron en silencio—. Shaoran —pronunció esta vez dirigiéndose a mi—, ¿es cierto lo que tus hermanas están especulando?

Aquella no había sido la mejor forma para que se enterase, lo sabía, y todo se lo debía a la entrometidas de mis hermanas que en ningún momento parecieron denotar culpabilidad en sus rostros, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, no era algo que se podía desmentir para luego salir huyendo cual criminales; ya estábamos ahí y ya era hora de decirle lo que tanto queríamos decir.

—Sí, señora Ieran —afirmó Sakura, adelantándoseme.

Estaba seguro que mi mandíbula se había desencajado al igual que mis ojos se habían salido de sus órbitas; mis hermanas reflejaban la misma sorpresa que yo en sus rostros. Sakura, la chica que antes parecía que moriría de una crisis nerviosa, había confesado abiertamente y con total seguridad que éramos novios.

Claramente la chica jamás dejaría de sorprenderme hasta el punto de dejarme sin habla.

Automáticamente miré a mi madre, quien mantenía su gesto serio sin quitar los ojos de Sakura. Y aunque nunca creí que viviría para ello, juraba por mi propia vida que la mismísima Ieran Li había elevado casi imperceptiblemente las comisuras de sus labios en una igualmente imperceptible sonrisa. Mi madre había sonreído, haciendo que ese día resultara a mi parecer un excéntrico sueño de esos que se me daban luego de una noche de borrachera.

—Que bueno saber que finalmente tomaron el coraje para decírmelo personalmente —dijo con su tono siempre neutral.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté enarcando una ceja, aunque me imaginaba qué era lo que realmente quería decir entre líneas—. ¿Tú siempre…?

—Sospechaba, y sin dejar lugar a dudas, que ustedes eran más que amigos —las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon fuertemente y hasta yo mismo sentí como el calor las inundaba—. Te jactas de ser perceptivo, pero sabes que soy aún más perceptiva que tú, querido Shaoran —dijo orgullosa—. Al principio, cuando recién me habías presentado a la pequeña Sakura como tu nueva amiga, no le encontré a aquello nada de extraño —empezó explicar, siendo más elocuente de lo que mi madre siempre solía ser—. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y que ambos seguían compartiendo tiempo juntos, la leve sospecha de que algo pasaba o pasaría entre ustedes ya me era palpable.

—Te basas únicamente en eso.

—Me baso en el hecho de que Sakura fue la primera jovencita con la cual te has relacionado tan abiertamente, incluso presentándonosla.

Touché.

Por varios segundos permanecimos todos en completo silencio; incluso mis hermanas, quienes siempre tenían algo para decir e incomodarme, no se animaban a dar el primer paso para hacerlo. Pero a pesar de que mi madre ya supiera de nosotros, las dudas aún me carcomían, puesto que en ningún momento había dado su opinión con respecto a eso.

—¿Y bien? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—Sakura —llamó la atención de la chica aún ruborizada, ignorándome en el proceso—. Me pone muy feliz saber que eres la novia de mi preciado y único hijo, estoy segura que él no encontrará a otra chica más que adecuada como sé que tú lo eres.

Y dichas esas palabras, se disculpó y se retiro de la sala, alegando que tenía cosas que importantes que terminar.

El aire que mis pulmones habían retenido fue expulsado en un único y sonoro suspiro, dando así luz verde para que todos en la sala respiraran tranquilamente, en caso de Sakura, y chillaran emocionadas, en el caso de las cuatro demenciales hermanas que tenía.

—¡Madre ha aceptado a Sakurita!

—¡Tenemos oficialmente cuñada nueva!

—¡No veía la hora de que este día llegara!

—¡Felicitaciones, pequeño lobito!

Y nuevamente, la escena que anteriormente había ocurrido, se repitió, como una especie de déjà vu que amenazaba con perseguirme por el resto de mis poco sanos días al lado de mi familia. Cuatro pares de brazos asfixiantes se situaron a mí alrededor, mientras que sonoros y asquerosos besos asaltaron mis mejillas. Luego el turno de Sakura llegó, siendo ella aún más acosada. Pero debía admitir que verla tan tímida y sonrojada por la molestia que mis hermanas le ocasionaban, era algo sumamente encantador.

Minutos después se la llevaron escaleras arriba, a alguna de sus habitaciones, dispuestas a atacarlas con montones de preguntas. Las conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que así sería.

Estaba feliz, y mi sonrisa y tranquilidad lo demostraban.

Después de todo Sakura ya era parte de la familia.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Me tardé un montón, lo sé. No tengo excusa alguna porque no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de la razón de que los hechos se hayan presentado de esta forma: luego de meses, incluso años, retomé el anime de Naruto Shippuden (ya había terminado de leer el manga), y debo decir que mi lado vicioso me ha quitado horas de sueño y de muchas otras actividades como escribir. No me arrepiento de nada :v**

 **Lo bueno es que aquí estoy, después de todo, y dispuesta a recibir sus tomates (?**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del corto capítulo, siendo éste la contraparte de la letra Y de la contraparte de ésta historia, valga la redundancia.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, y esperando sus críticas en un bello review, me despido, no sin antes agradecer su siempre eterno apoyo que tanto bien me hace.**

 **Besos sabor a melón,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	14. M de matemáticas

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

M de matemáticas

Miré atentamente a la chica frente mío, y no pude evitar suspirar entre resignado y divertido por toda aquella situación. Las hojas estaban esparcidas en la mesa por montones y todas contenían borrones que, hasta en algunos casos, habían alcanzado para agujerear el papel de lado a lado. Montones de lápices y bolígrafos de colores. Y una Sakura que, mordiéndose la punta de su dedo pulgar, intentaba resolver los ejercicios matemáticos con clara impaciencia.

Sonreí disimuladamente, mientras intentaba desviar mis ojos nuevamente hacia el libro que se suponía leía a la espera de que Sakura terminara los ejercicios que le había dado para que practicara. La chica era un desastre y aquello prometía ser una tarde en extremo aburrida.

Un murmullo inentendible escapó de sus labios, para luego asomar por su rostro entero la frustración que al parecer estaba sintiendo.

—¿Algún problema? —me aventuré curioso.

—Me rindo —dijo lanzándose teatralmente sobre la mesa para desparramar un poco más todo lo que allí ya había desparramado—. No hay caso, este año reprobaré matemática.

—¿Cuál es el problema ahora? —pregunté a la espera de que me explicara qué era lo que tanto parecía costarle—, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

—¡Nada! —exclamó alzando los brazos hacia el cielo—. No entiendo absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué tienen que mezclarse las letras y los números? Creo que perderé la cabeza en cualquier momento, y no quiero reprobar.

—Sakura —llamé—, si no te tranquilizas, entenderás menos.

Suspirando debido a su impaciencia y la poca fe que se tenía a sí misma, me levanté de mi silla para así, rodeando la mesa, quedar a su lado donde podía explicarle de forma más práctica y cómoda, aquello que ella parecía no entender… en pocas palabras, todo.

Con paciencia que no sabía que tenía, y con una lentitud increíble, fui paso a paso explicándole nuevamente todo el procedimiento que debía realizar para así resolver el ejercicio de forma correcta. Sakura asentía con concentración a cada indicación que le hacía, cada tanto realizando alguna pregunta en específico que yo respondía cual profesor. En el fondo esperaba que finalmente lo entendiera; por su bien y por el mío propio.

Dejándole un nuevo ejercicio para que resolviera sola, volví a mi lugar frente suyo, poniéndome con el libro que esperaba a ser leído, mientras esperaba a poder corregir lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo aquellas hojas terminaron por resultarme poco interesantes y opté por mirar los gestos que Sakura hacía inocentemente mientras escribía, borraba y jugueteaba con el lápiz que se encontraba entre sus dientes, siendo víctima de sus mordidas. Su labio inferior pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo siendo mordido también, en un gesto de absoluta concentración… un gesto inocente y que yo encontraba demasiado sensual.

—¿Lo he hecho bien? —preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Corregí la hoja que me había entregado, la cual estaba repleta de números y borrones. Milagrosamente había encontrado un solo error con los signos, el cual nuevamente expliqué para que así pudiera hacer la siguiente ecuación, la cual terminó por realizar de forma correcta y tardando menos que con la anterior. La chica se estaba convirtiendo en una luz para los números.

Pero al tercer ejercicio que ella comenzó a realizar, no lo aguanté más.

—Sakura, deja de hacer eso —ordené aunque tratando de no sonar demasiado tosco.

Ella levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué deje de hacer qué? Tengo que practicar —dijo refiriéndose a los ejercicios, creyendo que yo hablaba acerca de eso.

—No me refiero a las ecuaciones.

—¿A qué, entonces? Sé más específico, Shaoran.

—Deja de morderte el labio, maldita sea —terminé por decir con sus ojos sorprendidos sobre mí.

—¿Qué tiene que lo haga? —cuestionó inocente.

—Solo no lo hagas y ya.

Rodó los ojos y, encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a su tarea con los ejercicios. Durante los primeros cinco minutos Sakura no volvió a hacer ese sensual gesto, sin embargo cuando su concentración se volvió al ciento por ciento a las matemáticas, nuevamente su labio inferior volvió a ser víctima de sus blancos dientes.

—Sakura —advertí.

—Lo hago de manera inconsciente —protestó levantando los brazos teatralmente, lanzando en el acto el lápiz por los aires—. No puedo hacer las cuentas y prestarle atención a mis _tics_ , todo al mismo tiempo.

—Pues deberías hacerlo, sino, terminarás por reprobar el examen, porque lo que menos haremos será hacer ejercicios —me miró con aire de no comprender mis palabras—. Sakura, te besaré hasta hacer que olvides tu nombre si sigues así.

Fui testigo de cómo, ante mi directa y sincera declaración, sus mejillas se tornaron de un potente rojo, similar a la tonalidad de la remera que traía puesta. Y aunque al principio pareció dudar acerca de que era lo que debía hacer después, tomó el lápiz del suelo y optó por bajar la mirada a la hoja donde seguía la ecuación sin terminar.

Durante la próxima hora ni siquiera hizo amago de mordisquear su labio, por lo que mi salud mental no corrió ningún riesgo a medida que seguía explicándole temas nuevos. Sakura parecía haberse tomado muy en serio mi amenaza, y eso le convenía.

—Creo que por hoy has aprendido lo suficiente —anuncié dando por finalizado el día de estudio—. Mañana iré a tu casa y si quieres repasamos lo de hoy y estudiamos otro rato más. Claro, si no es que el cavernícola de tu hermano está ahí para molestarnos.

—Touya no estará, así que por mí está bien —aceptó con una sonrisa flamante en su rostro, mientras guardaba todo en su pequeño bolso rosa—. Shaoran, muchas gracias por toda la ayuda, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

—Tampoco lo sé, eres un desastre para los números, Sakura. Me sorprende que hayas aprobado los últimos años y sin tener un tutor —admití.

—Tengo mis trucos —rió—, pero ahora que me has ayudado, estoy segura que aprobaré con una buena calificación. Hasta el profesor se sorprenderá.

—No podría esperar menos de la novia de Shaoran Li.

Ambos sonreímos y nos miramos fijamente, creando ese tipo de atmósfera que se odiaba romper; eran esos silencios cómodos que solamente con Sakura podía tener, en los cuales, a pesar de la falta de palabras, nos transmitíamos montones de cosas tan solo con la mirada.

—Oye, Shaoran —llamó—, ¿puedo pedirte otro favor?

—¿Necesitas ayuda en otra asignatura? —traté de adivinar—. Sabes que no tengo problema alguno con ello.

Ella negó—. Hace un rato mencionaste algo acerca de que si mordía mi labio, harías que olvidara hasta mi propio nombre —me sonrojé levemente ante la mención de mi amenaza—. Creo que ahora que no estamos haciendo nada importante, no habría problema alguno en que me hicieras olvidar mi nombre; o incluso el procedimiento de las ecuaciones, después de todo, mañana puedes volver a explicármelo todo desde el principio.

Y acto seguido mordió su labio inferior de cierta manera que me resultó aún más sensual que las veces anteriores, con el claro fin de incitarme a que la besara. Sin tardarme demasiado y cortando las distancias que nos separaban, me apoderé de aquellos exquisitos labios de los cuales era adicto. Los mordisqué, lamiéndolos con fervor, haciendo que soltara un suave gemido que murió en mi boca, lo que terminó por completo con mi cordura, nublando mi mente, olvidándome de todo a nuestro alrededor por el momento.

Después de todo, si aquel era el resultado final de la suma entre Sakura y yo, no me molestaría en lo absoluto seguir explicándole matemáticas todos los días restantes del puto año.

Se sentía demasiado bien olvidarse del nombre de uno mismo por un momento. Más si era a manos de Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tardes, noches…

¿Qué tal están? He aquí el nuevo capítulo, el cual espero que hayan disfrutado mis queridos. Ya saben cómo es el protocolo para hacérmelo saber, ¡no dude en hacerlo!

Nos leemos en unos días.

Besos sabor a frambuesas,

LadySuzume-Chan.


	15. L de linda

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

L de linda

—¿Y? ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

Dejé de sostener mi rostro entre mis manos para observar con atención a quien me hablaba. Instantáneamente me hallé con los tan extraños y exóticos ojos amatistas que llevaban consigo tantos misterios y secretos como la dueña misma. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Bien —me limité a responder.

—Sakura suele decir que logra desesperarte y sacarte de tus casillas demasiado rápido. Eso la aqueja bastante.

—¿En verdad dice eso? —reí—. Puede que sea cierto. Pero es parte de ésta nueva etapa que estamos viviendo juntos. Además, creo merecer todos los dolores de cabeza que me provoca, porque no son nada comparado a los dolores o malestares que ella está pasando.

—Me sorprende, Shaoran —sonrió más ampliamente—. Nunca creí que fueras tan empático.

—Vete a la mierda, Daidouji —y ella rió, demasiado lejos de ofenderse.

Aquella extraña mujer, a cada día que pasaba, terminaba por parecerme aún más extraña y eso me divertía. Tomoyo era la clase de misterios que jamás podrías resolver y aún así, seguías esforzándote por hacerlo. Pareja de mi mejor amigo y mejor amiga de toda la vida de mi esposa, lo cual, en estos momentos, significaba demasiado para mí por todo el apoyo que ésta le daba durante su embarazo.

Aunque no se lo dijera, ella sabía que le estaba profundamente agradecida.

—¿No crees que está muy bella? —preguntó en un susurro—. Está más que linda; el embarazo le sienta increíble.

Miré hacia las escaleras por donde Sakura bajaba con cuidado, escalón por escalón. Su piel se veía cremosa y su cabello, un poco más largo de lo que lo llevaba hacía pocos meses, sumamente brillante. La radiante sonrisa que portaba parecía querer quitarte el aliento, con una luz propia que iluminaba todo a su camino.

En definitiva, Sakura estaba mucho más linda de lo que ya normalmente solía ser.

—Perdón por hacerlos esperar —se disculpó mientras que con Daidouji nos levantábamos del sofá—, es solo que siento que nada de lo que me pongo me queda bien; estoy demasiado gorda.

—¡Qué tonterías dices, Sakurita! —exclamó Daidouji observando su vestuario—. Te ves preciosa, y no hay lugar para discusiones, así que andando.

La tomó de las manos arrastrándola suavemente hasta la salida, conmigo siguiéndoles los pasos. Hoy era día de compras en el centro comercial… compras para el pequeño Ryu, y yo, como buen cuñado, esposo y futuro padre, debía velar por ellas y ser, básicamente, su esclavo.

Sakura había planeado aquel día, sin exagerar, durante dos semanas enteras. Con Tomoyo siendo su mejor y mayor cómplice, ir a distintas tiendas de ropa para bebés y juguetes, era la actividad más ansiada de todo el embarazo; y más aún sabiendo que faltaban tan solo dos meses para que el pequeño se presentara en nuestras vidas definitivamente.

El séptimo mes de embarazo había puesto a todos ansiosos, incluso al desesperante Touya que, si bien la noticia le había caído pésima puesto que la llegada de un bebé suponía que previamente había corrompido a su ya no tan inocente hermana, no había podido no sucumbir ante el pensamiento de que tendría un pequeño demonio como sobrino, al cual, según sus propias palabras, entrenaría para que sea mi martirio.

Y yo planeaba hacer lo mismo; porque Shaoran Li no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ni se dejaría embaucar por su cuñado.

—¡Mira que ropa tan encantadora! —chilló de pronto Tomoyo.

—En verdad está bonita, pero Tomoyo, estamos aquí por ropa para Ryu, no para mí.

—Tonterías y más tonterías —dijo con un cómico gesto de mano que hizo frente a su rostro—. Aún quedan dos meses y esa panza tuya seguirá creciendo, y mi deber, como mejor amiga, es que te sientas linda y cómoda, así que iremos por ropa nueva para ti también.

Y alzando un puño en lo alto, se encaminó a la tienda con Sakura a rastras, y conmigo repleto de bolsas, tratando de no perder el aliento al intentar seguirles el ritmo.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en el momento justo en que apoyé mi cansado cuerpo en uno de los tantos asientos que la tienda ofrecía. Para mi no tan buena suerte, el nombre de Eriol apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Hola? —habló cuando atendí—. ¿Con Shaoran "el esclavo" Li?

—Púdrete —dije al oír sus burlescas palabras.

—¿Tan mal lo estás llevando? Te imagino repleto de bolsas.

—No estás tan lejos de la realidad.

Una risa estruendosa se oyó—. Te compadezco, mi querido Li. ¿Qué te parecen unas copas esta noche para olvidar todo el sufrimiento que pareces estar pasando?

Su propuesta quedó perdida en algún lugar de mi mente, cuando, a pocos metros de distancia, Sakura salió de un probador, modelando para Daidouji. Con una excusa torpe, colgué la llamada sin importarme las quejas de Eriol.

Definitivamente Sakura Kinomoto era el ser más lindo de todo el maldito universo… Por un momento, sentí que olvidaba como respirar.

Llevaba un vestido de un extraño amarillo pastel que parecía hecho a su medida; estaba seguro que solo ella podría portarlo, lucirlo y verse tan exquisita como yo la veía. Daidouji perecía delirar de la emoción a su lado y Sakura, avergonzada, tenía sus mejillas decoradas con el rosa característico de sus sonrojos. Simplemente adorable.

—Daidouji —alcé un poco la voz para que la susodicha me prestara atención—. Asegúrate que ese vestido esté en su guardarropa esta noche.

Con los ojos brillantes de alegría y excitación por mi visto bueno, asintió asegurándome que así sería, mientras que Sakura me miraba sorprendida, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Simple y claramente linda.

Para cuando volvimos a nuestro departamento, mi espalda prometía con matarme lenta y tortuosamente. Las bolsas descansaban en el suelo, completamente desparramadas, sin que ello me afectara en lo más mínimo. Tan solo quería descansar luego de horas de compras que me parecieron interminables. No entendía como las mujeres podían llegar a hacer eso casi todos los días.

Y en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, el celular seguía llenándose de mensajes, recordándome los planes de copas para esta noche.

Ser padre, marido y amigo solía complicárseme.

—Te ves agotado —murmuró acariciando mi cabello en un gesto suave y reconfortante. Suspiré de placer.

—En lo absoluto —ironicé.

Ella rió—. Perdón por hacerte cargar con todo —suspiró—. No creí que se nos iría tan de las manos. No debiste persuadir a Tomoyo para que comprara ropa para mí; se suponía que las cosas serían para el pequeño Ryu.

—Sakura —atraje su atención sentándola en mi regazo—, no podía resistirme a ese vestido. Hubiese sido un crimen no comprarlo, y tu amiga tan solo coincidió conmigo, y si no lo hubiera hecho, ella lo hubiera comprado de todos modos. Punto para nosotros.

Volvió a reír, y en ese momento, con ese sonido de fondo, supe que quería permanecer escuchando su armoniosa risa el resto de mi vida.

—Iré a dejar todo esto a las habitaciones.

—Lo llevaré yo —sentencié al ver que pretendía levantarse para cargar ella sola con todo—. No debes esforzarte.

—Ya tranquilízate, Shaoran —se quejó—, lo llevaré de a tandas, no compramos nada muy pesado, por lo que no haré esfuerzo alguno. Tú quédate sentado y descansa unos minutos. No has parado en todo el día, y aún te queda hacer tu trabajo como amigo con Eriol. Tu celular no ha parado de vibrar en mi trasero.

Ambos reímos, para luego regalarme una mirada que dejaba más que claro que aquello era una estricta orden. Y así, comenzó a cargar todo. Y yo no pude hacer nada; lidiar con una Sakura, embarazada y enojada no estaba en mis planes.

Cerré los ojos para descansarlos y por un instante quise dormirme y olvidar las compras que Sakura llevaba de aquí para allá y del celular que seguía insistiendo con tantas vibraciones.

Maldito Eriol y su ya insufrible insistencia.

Pero al final, y aunque pareciese increíble, logré dormirme por cinco minutos.

—¡Shaoran! —un grito hizo que me despabilara, y a la espera de que algo malo hubiese ocurrido, salí disparado cual rayo a la habitación en busca de la dueña de la voz.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté con aire preocupado en mis palabras, el cual no me gasté en disimular—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Todo está bien —dijo desde la puerta del baño en nuestra habitación—. Tan solo quería que disfrutaras de la vista.

Cuando finalmente pude concentrarme en visualizarla para comprobar que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones, me encontré con que Sakura nuevamente traía consigo el vestido amarillo pastel que solo lograba aumentar su belleza.

Siempre me había parecido la mujer más linda de todas. Lo había sido cuando, en un gesto que en su momento me pareció molesto, se acercó ofreciéndome su amistad. Cuando poco a poco fue adentrándose en mi frío corazón. Lo había sido la primera vez que la había visto ebria, aquella noche en la cual compartimos nuestro primer beso. En todas y cada una de las escenas de celos y posesividad de su parte. Lo había sido siendo mi mejor amiga y mi primer novia. Cuando compartimos horas de estudio, para años después verla en nuestro casamiento con aquel bello vestido de novia… Lo había sido el día en que me había anunciado su embarazo.

Y lo sería siempre: la mujer más linda, más exquisita de todas, con la cual tenía la suerte de compartir un pedacito de mi vida y de mi alma.

—Estás… —empecé a formular, pero, cuando me sonrió sensualmente, la respiración, la cordura, y todo rastro de palabras que pude haber dicho, se difuminaron en mi mente.

—Y espera a ver lo que llevo puesto debajo —saboreó las palabras mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Eriol, sus mensajes, llamadas y copas, podrían esperar.

Y luego tendría que agradecer enormemente a Tomoyo Daidouji por los regalos que le había hecho a Sakura. Y a mí, indirectamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tardes, noches.

Debo admitir que tuve este capítulo terminado hace ya varios días, pero como estuve con visitas durante la semana y una cantidad de estudio inmensa, se me hizo imposible actualizar sino hasta ahora.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura… no duden en hacerme saber sus opiniones y críticas... ¡Los espero!

Besos sabor a mango,

LadySuzume-Chan.


	16. K de Kinomoto

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

K de Kinomoto

Mis ojos se concentraron en los ojos marrones que me observaban con un claro ceño fruncido por encima de ellos. El mío se frunció aún más, pero lo que tenía claro era que aquella batalla visual no la perdería. No dejaría que el idiota y cavernícola hermano de Kinomoto me venciera. Touya Kinomoto había declarado la guerra, y yo se la daría.

—¿Podrían dejar de mirarse de esa forma? —pidió Sakura a mi lado, pero aquello simplemente pareció aumentar nuestras ansias de asesinarnos mutuamente.

—No quitaré la mala cara hasta que este mocoso no se haya ido de mi casa.

—¿A quién le has dicho mocoso, cavernícola? —espeté.

—Pues a ti, mocoso —respondió remarcando cada sílaba—, ¿y a quién has llamado cavernícola?

—Yo no veo a nadie más que a ti para ese título.

—¿Pueden detenerse un momento?

Sakura, quién hasta ese momento había permanecido en segundo plano, se veía preocupada apenas alcanzando a disimularlo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Paseaba la mirada de su hermano a mí, con súplica para que acabáramos aquel numerito. Pero yo era lo suficientemente terco y dejarme ganar tan fácilmente por la bestia de Kinomoto no estaba en mis planes.

—¿Qué ha venido a hacer de cualquier forma? —preguntó a su hermana pero aún con la vista fija en mí.

—No es de tu interés —respondí en su lugar.

—Le hablaba al monstruo, no a t-

—¡¿A quién le has dicho monstruo?!

Al instante siguiente pude observar a Sakura levantarse automáticamente, para luego clavar su talón con una fuerza que creí sobrehumana, sobre el pie de Kinomoto. El rostro de él se transformó: de un tono pálido a un rojo intenso; un grito seguido de varios insultos reprimidos en una mueca de verdadero dolor. Por mi parte no disimulé la risa que me causaba verlo sufrir por parte de su pequeña hermana que tan abruptamente lo había atacado.

—Mierda, Sakura —profirió—. Eres una maldita salvaje.

—Te lo mereces por ser tan idiota —escupió levantándose—. Iré a preparar café y a traer el pastel. No quiero oír ni un solo insulto entre ustedes.

Y con aquella amenaza suspendida en el aire, salió hacia la cocina, dejándonos solos y sin poder aprovechar la situación para seguir asesinándonos visualmente y regalándonos amenazas verbales que tan bien nos salían. El rostro de Kinomoto indicaba que no lo intentaría, y el hecho de saber que mi pie podría terminar como el suyo, hacía que por mi mente cruzara el mismo pensamiento.

—Sakura puede ser amenazante cuando lo desea —susurré.

—Eso no es nada —acordó él—. Por algo se ha ganado el apodo de monstruo.

Asentí ante tal afirmación, pero decidí no acotar nada. El resto de los minutos pasaron en silencio y aunque las miradas no eran como las de antes, cierto rencor podía notarse en nuestros ojos. Rencor que no llegaba a entender: Touya pareció odiarme en el mismo instante en que me vio atravesar el umbral de su casa aquella tarde y yo seguía sin encontrar razón aparente para que lo hiciera.

Sakura había insistido en que fuese a su casa a pasar la tarde; había prometido películas y pastel de chocolate para así olvidar el clima horrible que atacaba ese día… y ante la mismísima mención de aquel dulce, no había podido hacer nada para no caer en la tentación.

Pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando allí me encontré su hermano mayor, a quien hasta ese día no había tenido el desagradable honor de conocer, para suerte mía.

Y si bien podría describirme a mí mismo como un malhumorado, no por ello era un irrespetuoso y maleducado cuando se trataba de conocer a la familia de Sakura. Sin embargo cambié de parecer cuando su gélida mirada me atravesó. Aquello no me intimidó y se lo había estado demostrando en el transcurso de esa tarde, hasta que Sakura hizo alarde de su tenebrosidad.

—Veo que se han comportado como gente civilizada —dijo anunciando su regreso junto a una enorme bandeja con tres tazas humeantes y un pastel que prometía ser tan delicioso como lo aparentaba.

Dejó todo en la pequeña mesita para luego repartir cada taza frente a su respectivo dueño; el azúcar lo dejó en medio al alcance de todos. Cortó tres rebanadas del pastel y puestas éstas en platos, los colocó frente a cada uno respectivamente.

Y la guerra volvió a comenzar cuando quisimos alcanzar el recipiente con el azúcar.

—Yo vi primero el azúcar, mocoso —espetó—. Suéltalo.

—¿No te parece descortés no permitir que los invitados se sirvan primero? —pregunté sarcástico.

—En primer lugar —comenzó—, tú no eres mi invitado, ni lo serás en un millón de años. En segundo lugar —agregó—, lo que me parece descortés es no haberte dado la paliza que merecías desde el principio.

—Atrévete a intentarlo —amenacé al ponerme de pie casi al mismo tiempo que él, con solo la pequeña mesa separándonos.

—Tú lo pediste enano mocoso.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo, Sakura, quien nuevamente había quedado en segundo plano, también se levantó. Pude observar un ápice de pánico en los ojos de Kinomoto, y estuve seguro que los míos también lo demostraron.

—¿Acaso no pedí que se comportaran? —cuestionó con falsa tranquilidad oculta tras una sonrisa con un tic nervioso que empezaba a notarse en una de sus comisuras.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que su pie había dado a parar en medio de la pierna de Kinomoto, a la vez que su puño terminó por golpear mi nuca, tan fuerte como ningún otro golpe que ella me hubiese dado.

—Demonios, Sakura —gritó su hermano, sentándose para sostener su canilla entre sus manos.

—Mierda —me quejé sobándome el lugar impactado.

Pero ella ya se había ido escaleras arriba, directo a su habitación, gritando en su camino miles de insultos hacia nosotros que jamás creí oír pronunciados por la que parecía ser su inocente boca. Y antes de encerrarse con un portazo, amenazó con matarnos si llegábamos a molestarla.

Aunque esa amenaza no la cumpliría, ninguno de los dos se atrevió siquiera a pensar en interrumpirla allí arriba.

Sakura en verdad podía ser aterradora.

—Eso dolió —aseguré.

—Es un monstruo salvaje —acordó.

El silencio reinó durante unos incómodos cinco minutos, donde ninguno de los dos supo que decir o hacer ahora que Sakura se había enfadado seriamente con ambos. Y en parte me sentía culpable de que fuera así, si bien me era divertido cuando ella estaba enojada, esta vez sentía que se me había ido de las manos. Y todo por el estúpido hombre que tenía por hermano.

El pastel y el café seguían exactamente en su lugar, y de solo pensar en dejarlos allí, hacía que delirase con la idea de que la castaña bajaría para reprocharme por rechazarle lo que ella había preparado con tanto ahínco para la que se suponía que sería nuestra tarde de películas. Nuevamente la culpa de que los planes no hubieran salido tal cual, era únicamente de Kinomoto.

—Será mejor que me vaya —terminé por decir, agotado de la situación. En unas horas le escribiría a Sakura y le preguntaría si ya no estaba enojada conmigo—. Adiós, Kinomoto.

Caminé hasta la puerta, dispuesto a irme, hasta que su voz me detuvo.

—Aguarda un instante, mocoso.

Y si bien el apodo que me había ganado aquella tarde seguía molestándome, el recuerdo del puño en mi nuca me indicó que por el momento lo mejor sería permanecer callado, tan solo pudiendo demostrar mi molestia a través de la vena palpitante en mi sien.

Me detuve y él se acercó a mí cojeando.

—Mira, pequeño mocoso petulante —comenzó y yo rodé los ojos—. No sé qué es lo que te traes exactamente con mi hermana, pero estate seguro que te mataré sin importarme nada si llegas a lastimarla de cualquier forma posible. Eres el primer chico que ella trae a la casa, y no por eso dejaré que hagas lo que se te dé la gana.

—Sakura es solo una amiga.

—No me interesa —cortó—. Ella es mi hermana pequeña, y yo la protegeré de cualquier mocoso como tú.

—¿No crees que ella es grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones y relacionarse con las personas que ella quiere? —pregunté sabiendo que aquello lo sacaría de sus casillas.

Era divertido hacer enojar a los Kinomoto.

—Ella SIEMPRE será mi hermana pequeña, así que cuídate las espaldas, Li; una sola lágrima derramada gracias a ti, y no vivirás para contarlo.

Sin dejar lugar para que replique, me empujó fuera de la casa y cerró la puerta apenas me echó. Reí por lo bajo ante su actitud sobreprotectora y empecé a andar sin rumbo. El clima estaba frío, pero volver a mi casa significaba encontrarme con mi alocada familia y la poca tranquilidad que podía tener con ellos.

El teléfono en mi bolsillo me distrajo, y ver el nombre de Sakura en la pantalla me sorprendió.

—Shaoran —dijo en cuanto la atendí—, yo… lo siento. Actué bastante irracional. Es que mi hermano logra sacarme de mis casillas demasiado rápido.

—No te preocupes —tranquilicé, restándole importancia.

—¿Te has ido ya? Quédate dónde estás.

Cortó la llamada y yo me quedé observando el teléfono sin entender a que se refería. Volteé la vista hasta su casa, apenas unos metros más allá. No tuve que esperar demasiado para ver una cabellera castaña corriendo hacia mí. Su risa era contagiosa, más aún seguía sin entender que era lo que parecía divertirle tanto.

—¡Corre, Shaoran! —exclamó Sakura tomando mi mano para arrastrarme en su carrera—. ¡Hazlo o te matará! —y siguió riendo.

—¡Ven aquí y devuélveme a mi hermana, maldito mocoso del demonio!

La profunda y enojada voz de Kinomoto se escuchó por toda la calle, en clara amenaza. Y yo reí junto con su hermana que seguía sin soltarme la mano.

Shaoran Li, uno; Touya Kinomoto, cero.

Y el marcador siempre seguiría a mi favor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tardes, noches.

Más pronto de lo que todos hubiesen imaginado, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Agradézcanle a Evy, que gracias a ella la inspiración me ataca por la espalda :v

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se animan a dejarme sus reviews, ¡son muy importantes para mí! Para todos ustedes va este capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Besos sabor a crema pastelera,

LadySuzume-Chan.


	17. J de jade

**: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

J de jade

El color verde era mi favorito desde que tenía uso de la memoria: jamás en toda mi existencia algún color me había llamado tanto la atención como lo hacía ese.

Desde pequeño tenía preferencia por el verde. Mi habitación estaba decorada con cortinas, acolchados y adornos verdes, en una perfecta combinación que lograba complacerme. Mi camisa favorita era una de color verde a cuadros. Mis zapatillas favoritas y los ojos Sakura también lo eran.

Y este último hacía que se intensificara ese amor descomunal que sentía.

La primera vez que había visto esos profundos y tan increíbles ojos, había sido cuando ella se había acercado por primera vez a mí. Verdaderamente no le había prestado real atención a ella o a cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios en ese momento, pero si alguien me hubiese preguntado algo acerca de Sakura ese día, yo le hubiera respondido que tenía unos ojos verdes que, estaba seguro, le robaban el aliento a más de uno.

Cuando menos lo esperé, se había convertido en una amiga, como ella se llamaba a sí misma; era ahí cuando aprovechaba para observarla mejor, para admirar a la chica que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, aquella que se tropezaba con sus propios pies, y que, sin que lo supiera, tenía a varios chicos detrás de ella, rogando por un tercio de la atención que me daba a mí. En esa época no solo descubrí que Sakura era una adolescente bella, algo que claramente notaba, sino, que sus ojos decían más de lo que aparentaban, y que, además, era lo que más me gustaba disfrutar de sí.

Para cuando me descubrí enamorado, algo nuevo y sumamente extraño para mí, aquello no cambió en lo más mínimo. Sakura seguía siendo la misma de siempre, inocente y alegre, pero con un sentimiento de por medio por parte mía, todo eso se acrecentaba en un trescientos por ciento, haciendo que, cualquier cosa a mi vista fuera exquisitamente perfecto.

Pero aunque no había tenido ningún cambio, hubo cierto detalle que a mis ojos no pudo pasar desapercibido, pero qué, para ese entonces, me era un completo misterio descubrir la razón de ese hecho: los ojos de Sakura se veían diferentes, y siendo yo un experto en estos por la fascinación que les tenía, podía poner mis manos en el fuego, asegurando que no estaba loco ni mentía.

Era algo que nadie notaría, nadie que no estuviera pendiente todo el día de ella: sus ojos eran más brillosos de lo normal.

Sakura parecía estar más feliz, más radiante, y eso claramente se hacía notar en sus ojos. Parecían más verdes de lo normal, más llamativos, en una tonalidad que parecía nueva y que aquel brillo extraño le había brindado.

Sus ojos eran de un verde jade difícil de olvidar.

Y eso nunca más volvió a cambiar, tan solo había días en que parecían brillar aún más de lo que lo hacían normalmente. Durante nuestro segundo beso, el día en que le propuse ser mi novia, los tantos San Valentín que habíamos pasado juntos, nuestra casamiento y la noticia de nuestro primer hijo: esos y otros tantos millones de momentos que habíamos vivido juntos eran los que iluminaban sus ojos.

—Shaoran —pronunció distrayéndome de mis pensamientos—. Me pones verdaderamente incómoda cuando me miras de esa forma.

Sonreí—. ¿Por qué te pones incómoda?

—Es que me miras muy fijo, como si me estuvieras inspeccionando.

—¿Sabes por qué te miro como tú dices que lo hago? —pregunté con la sola intención de que la curiosidad la picara.

Cuando vi sus ojos agrandarse y su pupila dilatarse levemente, supe que lo había conseguido. Tardó varios segundos en responder, después de notar que no podría encontrar la respuesta por sí sola.

—No, no lo sé —negó—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Tus ojos son de un verde jade que jamás había visto en otros ojos —sinceré, notando como un creciente rubor subía por sus mejillas—, ¿y sabes que sucede con las cosas que me gustan? —volví a preguntar.

—No.

—Simplemente no puedo dejar de verlas.

Tardó varios segundos en procesar lo que había dicho, para luego caer en la cuenta, adornando con un rojo adorable todo su rostro por completo; Sakura se veía igual que los adornos navideños.

—Lo dices como si tuviera los ojos más lindos que hayas visto en todos estos años.

—Sakura, no solo tus ojos son los más lindos… tú eres lo más bello que he visto en todos estos años.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y sus ojos, de los cuales tanto había pensado y había hablado, se iluminaron nuevamente, con ese brillo arrebatador, que te quitaba el aliento. Sakura se estaba sintiendo halagada, y eso la estaba poniendo claramente feliz.

—Sabes, Shaoran —habló después de pasar suficiente tiempo en silencio; sus manos se paseaban suavemente por su estómago que mostraba su avanzado embarazo—. Creo que Ryu se parecerá a ti.

—¿En verdad? —pregunté curioso—, ¿por qué supones eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Llámalo instinto maternal —dijo simplemente—. ¡Oh, mira! —chilló de pronto—. Dame tu mano rápido, Shaoran.

Antes de siquiera poder decir algo, tomó mi mano entre las suyas para al segundo siguiente posarla sobre su vientre, y pasearla por todos lados, como buscando algo. Cuando sentí un pequeño golpecito en mi mano, supe lo que sucedía.

—Ryu está pateando —sonreí automáticamente.

—Está contento —respondió ella por él—. ¿Verdad, mi amor? —y a modo de respuesta, volví a sentir otro golpecito en mi mano.

No era la primera vez que sentía las patadas de mi hijo, pero todas las veces que lo había sentido, eran como si fueran la primera vez; sentía que la emoción me embriagaba y al instante ya estaba sonriendo como idiota.

Ser padre primerizo te ponía como idiota, un idiota sonriente.

—Para mí que pateó en confirmación de lo que te dije —dijo de pronto con una sonrisa destellante pintada en su rostro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que Ryu será igual a ti, como si fuera un "mini-Shaoran" —explicó y dos segundos después una patadita se sintió—. ¿Ves? Si lo hace es porque es cierto lo que digo.

Reí ante sus suposiciones de madre y luego volví a mirarla fijamente, de esa forma que según ella la incomodaba.

Imaginé al pequeño Ryu tal y como Sakura decía que sería: un pequeño y verdadero demonio si es que sacaba mi carácter, con el ceño fruncido constantemente y una personalidad distante y fría; pero bueno y tranquilo en su zona de confort. Un chiquillo de cabello castaño rebelde, el cual le causaría dolores de cabeza todas las mañanas. Con unos ojos ámbar profundos que, según decía Sakura, por veces parecían chocolate fundido.

Un mini-Shaoran… como verme a mí mismo en la infancia y adolescencia; y no iba a negarlo, sería divertido convivir con alguien así y sentir que era lo que los demás habían sentido conmigo.

Pero viendo a Sakura, perdiéndome en su rostro y personalidad, deseé que se pareciera un poco a ella también. No estaba seguro si quería que heredase mucho de su forma de ser, después de todo, lidiar con dos torpes, inocentes y despistados no sería tarea fácil, pero sí que tuviera una combinación de los dos, que sea serio pero a la vez alegre, rebelde pero también tranquilo. No me enojaría en lo absoluto si sacaba su sonrisa y su capacidad de caerle bien a todos.

De lo que sí estaba completamente seguro era de una sola cosa.

—Oye, Sakura —atraje su atención, y ella atinó a mirarme con esos profundos ojos curiosos—. Si pudiera elegir alguna característica tuya para Ryu, ya sé cual elegiría.

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó intrigada sin dejar de acariciar su estómago.

—Estoy rogando porque nuestro hijo herede esos ojos jade que tanto amo.

Sakura sonrió y con timidez agachó la vista.

Yo solo atiné a sonreír con ella y atraerla a mí para atraparla entre mis brazos, acurrucándonos en la cama la cual nos tenía atrapados desde la mañana. Sakura estaba cada vez más perezosa, y en los domingos no me quejaba en lo absoluto cuando rogaba porque me quedara con ellos dos enredados entre las sábanas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tardes, noches.

Finalmente aparecí, después de no sé cuánto tiempo, que en realidad no ha sido mucho, creo.

El punto es que este capítulo me costó horrores, en serio, nada me convencía y de por sí sigue sin convencerme, pero es lo mejor que me salió, créanme :v

Espero que les haya gustado y nada, eso. Nos leemos en la próxima mis bellos lectores.

Besos sabor a cerezas,

LadySuzume-Chan.


	18. I de inocencia

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

I de inocencia

Cuando noté que claramente aquel tipo estaba mirando con demasiadas ganas el trasero de Sakura, puse mi mejor cara de odio, con el ceño gravemente fruncido y una mirada asesina que, con un simple gesto, hizo que el aludido dejara de babear por la chica a mi lado, carraspeando y volteando su vista lejos de nosotros.

Y así era cada vez que tenía que salir con Sakura; la muy maldita estaba como quería y atraía la atención de todos, lo cual me enojaba bastante. Si no fuera tan terriblemente despistada e inocente, eso no tendría siquiera que suceder.

—¿Ya andas otra vez con el ceño fruncido? —preguntó Sakura parándose frente a mí y pasando su índice por la línea de mi frente, gesto que solía hacer bastante seguido—. Te avejentarás muy rápido, Shaoran.

—Díselo a los malditos pervertidos que se la pasan acosándote con la mirada —dije tomando un cigarrillo y llevándomelo a los labios, para luego señalar al tipo de antes sin importarme que me viera—. ¿Ves a ese de ahí? Prácticamente violó tu trasero por la forma en que lo miraba.

—¡Shaoran! —chilló—. ¡Deja de usar ese vocabulario!

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus reclamos, volteó la vista hasta donde el acosador se encontraba, dando la justa casualidad de que éste volvía a mirarla; aprecié el momento en que Sakura enrojeció de vergüenza mientras él empalidecía, siendo que había descubierto que yo lo había delatado.

Segundos después mi camisa era jalada por una muy avergonzada chica que quería huir del lugar a paso más que rápido.

—No sé que tanto miraba aquel idiota —murmuró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, habiéndonos arrastrado a un parque—. Ni que fuera tan linda como para que me observe como si…

—¿Cómo si fueras un pedazo de carne? —completé por ella al notar que no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para describir la situación.

—Sí… supongo —respondió no muy segura.

—Además —agregué—, si que eres linda; atraes más de una mirada, solo que aún eres demasiado inocente como para darte cuenta lo que provocas en los hombres.

Para cuando terminé aquella confesión, mis mejillas denotaban mi incomodidad, al igual como lo hacía la manía que tenía por rascarme la nuca. Sakura estaba igual que yo, con una tímida sonrisa. Agradeció mi extraño cumplido y yo me encogí de hombros.

—Sabes que me molesta que fumes —dijo cuando notó que mi cigarrillo seguía en mi boca.

—Sabes que seguiré haciéndolo —con una calada aseguré aquella afirmación y ella fue esta vez la que se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que seguiría insistiendo acerca del tema de mi vicio con el tabaco.

Permanecimos en aquel parque disfrutando de aquel día primaveral. El aroma estaba impregnado con aroma a diversas flores y el viento traía consigo el sonido de los pájaros y de las personas conversando. Sakura permanecía en silencio, ajena a todo como siempre solía, mientras que yo observaba todo con ojo atento.

Era claro que Sakura atraía las miradas de todos y eso lo podía comprobar fácilmente, lo que me molestaba era que los tipos ni siquiera tuvieran el descaro de notarme a mí e intentar controlarse, y lo que aún más me molestaba era justamente eso, que a mí me molestara tanto. Que la chica llamara tanto la atención hacía que unos infernales celos me atacaran, y yo aún no estaba familiarizado con esos sentimientos, por lo que me era sumamente complicado controlarlos.

Por lo que nuevamente agradecía la despistes de Sakura, quien parecía no notar todo lo que pasaba por mi mente y se veía reflejado en mi rostro en momentos como el que habíamos vivido hacía pocos minutos.

—Iré por un helado —su frase inundada de felicidad me tomó con la guardia baja y no pude evitar sobresaltarme—. ¿Quieres uno?

Negué y ella asintió, para luego salir corriendo cual niña emocionada en busca de su helado.

A pesar de que ese día Sakura estaba muy callada, su ausencia durante aquellos minutos se hizo notar, y ahí es cuando caía en la cuenta de lo muy importante que se estaba volviendo en mi vida: eso en parte me asustaba por ser algo nuevo para mí, pero a la vez brindaba cierta extraña calidez que nunca antes había sentido, y eso me gustaba.

Volvió con un cono de helado que, además de ser exageradamente enorme, venía cubierto con un apetecible chocolate. Su cara de placer era algo digno de retratar, por lo que siendo yo un mal artista e incluso un pésimo fotógrafo, me hice con mi buena memoria visual para memorizar y guardar en mi mente aquellos rasgos de la forma más detallada posible.

Tomó asiento saboreando aquel cremoso postre que parecía ser sabor fresa, algo que no me extrañaría viniendo de Sakura. Cuando noté su mirada perdida y su ceño graciosamente fruncido, supe que algo perturbaba la tranquilidad de su mente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me aventuré a preguntar, sorprendiéndola en el acto.

—Nada.

—Sakura…

Suspiró—. Sucede que hay un chico en mi salón que me ha invitado a una cita con él.

Y esa no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo: mi cara de notable fastidio podía llegar a notarse a kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Quién? —pregunté tratando de que mi molestia y las ganas de asesinar al atrevido no se notaran.

—No lo conoces —se limitó a responder—. De mi salón solo nos ubicas a Tomoyo y a mí; el resto dudo que sepas quienes son.

El hecho de que me ocultara su nombre me desesperaba, aunque estaba seguro que no lo hacía con malicia o por defender o tratar de proteger al tipo; simplemente no lo conocía, tal y como ella había dicho, ya que en realidad ignoraba la presencia del noventa por ciento de las personas del instituto.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—No le he dado una respuesta aún —hizo un mohín que en otras circunstancias podría llegar a parecerme gracioso, para luego agregar—: Es sólo que no estoy interesada en él. Pero no sé como rechazarlo sin romper su corazón.

Suspiré notablemente aliviado y luego reí casi imperceptiblemente.

—Pues dile que no te interesa y ya. No es tan problemático.

Asintió no muy segura y luego siguió perdida en sus pensamientos, retomando el disfrute de su cono de helado que había dejado de lado.

Y yo continué con el disfrute y tortura que me daba observarla; porque Sakura tenía una forma de saborear aquel postre que haría volar la cabeza a cualquiera hombre, particularmente a uno atento y cercano como lo era yo en esos momentos.

Realmente su forma de pasar la lengua era como si…

—Sakura —llamé—, ¿tienes que hacer eso?

—¿El qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Tomar el helado de esa forma.

—¿Qué tiene? —cuestionó inocentemente, observando el cono como si éste tuviera la respuesta.

—Es muy provocativo.

Y nuevamente la inocencia hizo acto de presencia. Suspiré frustrado al no encontrar una forma delicada de hacerle entender, optando simplemente por el modo directo. Si Sakura no llegaba a morir de la vergüenza, moriría yo por su mano a causa de mi "obsceno" vocabulario.

—Sakura, es como si estuvieras haciendo una…

—¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas! —chilló interrumpiendo mi frase.

Su rostro completamente rojo y sus ojos increíblemente abiertos indicaron que había llegado a mi misma conclusión. Reí ante su inocente reacción ante la no mención de cosas que, a la edad que teníamos, ya eran bastante normales entre adolescentes.

Sakura siempre tan virginal e inocente, lo cual la hacía ver adorable.

Golpeó fuertemente mi hombro para que acabara con mi burla, y aun con las mejillas encendidas acabó rápidamente con su helado, esta vez haciendo un mayor esfuerzo por comerlo de una manera decente, evitando que personas con la mente podrida como la mía vieran la escena con otro sentido.

Siguió chillando y murmurando insultos por lo bajo, insinuando que era un completo pervertido, y continuó así durante varios minutos más, dejando claro que aquello la había perturbado sobremanera. Yo solamente podía seguir riendo, y es que para cualquiera, la escena era por más divertida.

Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, la indirecta señal de que debíamos irnos apareció.

Como una costumbre que ya había tomado semanas atrás, la acompañé hasta su casa a pesar de sus constantes negativas alegando que me desviaría demasiado de mi camino; y aunque era verdad, no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Oye, Shaoran —pronunció cuando estábamos a solo dos calles de su hogar—, aunque sé que parezco inocente, no lo soy.

Me detuve y la miré enarcando una ceja—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Todo el mundo piensa que soy inocente y despistada; que no noto las cosas que suceden a mí alrededor. Pero no es así, y hoy noté cierta molestia en ti.

—¿Molestia en mí?

—Cuando descubriste a aquel tipo morándome el trasero o cuando te conté lo del chico que me invitó a una cita; estabas molesto y hasta me atrevería a decir que celoso.

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo? —quise reír pero Sakura ni siquiera me dio el tiempo para hacerlo.

—No tienes que preocuparte —sonrió ampliamente—. Sé que tienes miedo de que algún día tenga un novio y me olvide de ti; pero tú siempre seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, Shaoran.

Sonreí—. Claro, enana —y con mi mano desordené sus cabellos, un gesto que ella detestaba.

—Te quiero mucho, Shaoran.

Mi ceño se frunció ante el diminutivo, pero antes de poder replicar, me abrazó fugazmente y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Reí por lo bajo sin poder, ni querer evitarlo. Sakura era y seguiría siendo la niña inocente y despistada de siempre.

Sí, estaba celoso de aquellos tipejos que se atrevían a mirarla o a hablarle, pero no era por la razón que ella creía. Estaba celoso, más bien furioso, de que se atrevieran a acercarse a lo que era mío. Porque Sakura no solo era mi amiga, sino que también era mi chica.

Porque estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de ella, y no dejaría que ningún idiota me quitara a mi tierna e inocente chica de mi lado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tardes, noches.

He aquí el nuevo capítulo, y debo decir que, contrario al anterior, este me ha encantado como me ha quedado *-* El Shaoran posesivo me puede en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… ya tan solo quedan ocho capítulos, la historia va de a poco llegando a su fin, pero aún nos queda otro rato para leer.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, por sus fav, por sus follow, y sobre todo por sus reviews *-*

Nos leemos en la próxima mis queridos.

Besos sabor a durazno,

LadySuzume-Chan.


	19. H de hormonal

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

H de hormonal

Reí estridentemente ante la actitud que estaba tomando Yamazaki a medida que seguía ingiriendo alcohol. Eriol me acompañaba en mi risa, golpeando su puño de manera desquiciada en la barra de madera; incluso el encargado detrás de ésta sonreía ante la situación. Mis amigos eran todo un caso cuando se proponían pasar una noche de hombres acompañados de alcohol.

—En serio, Yamazaki —pronunció Eriol tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Eres todo un caso hombre.

Asentí, aseverando de esa forma la verdad en las palabras de mi amigo, y me dispuse a terminar el whisky que continuaba en mi vaso. Fue cuando el celular en mi bolsillo vibró, anunciándome un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **Sábado 14, 23:46**_

 _¿Qué tal la están pasando? Tomoyo ha tomado de más aquí. Te extrañooo :(_

 _ **Shaoran.**_

 _ **Sábado 14, 23:47**_

 _Yamazaki está haciendo el papel de idiota y Eriol está siguiendo sus pasos. Si por mí no fuera, los malditos terminarían en una zanja._

 _Recuerda que tú NO debes tomar._

 _También te extraño._

Sonreí satisfecho por mi respuesta, guardando el celular en su respectivo bolsillo, volviendo a concentrar mi atención en el par de "adultos responsables" que se dirigían nada más ni nada menos que al pequeño escenario donde se llevaba a cabo el karaoke. Aquello prometía mucho.

En esa noche de sábado, todos habíamos decidido pasarla bien: nuestro pequeño grupo de hombres había organizado una juntada en un bar del centro, donde también nos acompañaban Keita y Ryoka, parejas de dos de las amigas de Sakura. Las mujeres, en cambio, se habían reunido en la gran casa de Daidouji, donde, al parecer, el alcohol también las acompañaba.

Al principio de la velada todo estaba tranquilo, con conversaciones triviales, pero a medida que los tragos fueron aumentando en dosis, la poca cordura de mis cuatro compañeros se fue yendo, poco a poco, a un lugar desconocido de sus mentes. El hecho de que pocos minutos después anunciaran el karaoke, no había ayudado mucho para que las risas se opacaran.

—¿De qué nos perdimos? —preguntó Keita.

—Aquellos dos cantarán —anuncié señalando a Eriol y Takashi.

—Mierda, debes filmar eso —acordó Ryoka.

Cuando la balada empalagosamente romántica comenzó, no tardé demasiado en tomar mi celular y comenzar a grabar el ridículo que ambos estaban haciendo. Minutos después se bajaron tambaleando, con las risas y los aplausos de todos, pero el anuncio de un nuevo mensaje en mi pantalla tomó toda mi atención.

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **Sábado 14, 23:58**_

 _Tomoyo ha lanzado todo lo que tomó encima de mi vestido D:_

 _Chiharu casi hace lo mismo al verla, están descontroladas._

 _No he tomado nada, no te preocupes :)_

 _ **Shaoran.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:04**_

 _Son en verdad desagradables ustedes. ¿Te has cambiado ya?_

 _Eriol y Yamazaki hicieron karaoke, ya te envió el video._

 _ **Shaoran.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:05**_

 _-Has enviado un archivo adjunto-_

Esperé varios minutos a obtener respuesta de la castaña, pero al ver que ésta no llegaba volví a guardar el celular.

Esta vez fue Ryoka el que se animó a pasar al escenario, cantando una de las tantas canciones de la famosa banda AC/DC; a pesar de lo mucho que había tomado, lo había hecho bastante bien, quedando registrado en el celular de Yamazaki, junto a todos los elogios que del público recibió.

Mi celular volvió a vibrar.

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:12**_

 _Jajaja, hubiera pagado por ver eso personalmente xD_

 _Se ve que se están divirtiendo._

Un segundo mensaje le seguía a ese.

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:13**_

 _Ya me he cambiado, te gusta? Me lo ha prestado Tommy ;))_

 _-Has recibido un archivo adjunto-_

De haber tenido algo en la boca, estaba seguro que lo hubiera lanzado de inmediato.

Sakura definitivamente se había cambiado, y claramente lo que tenía puesto se lo había prestado su mejor amiga. Después de todo jamás había visto a mi esposa con un babydoll como el que traía puesto en la foto.

 _ **Shaoran.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:16**_

 _No creo que eso sea adecuado para una embarazada de casi nueve meses, Sakura._

Y sí, aunque debía admitir que aquello le sentaba demasiado bien a pesar del prominente vientre que traía consigo, no consideraba que fuera algo que debiera usar en su estado.

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:17**_

 _Acaso no te gusta? :(((_

 _ **Shaoran**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:17**_

 _No he dicho eso._

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:18**_

 _Qué tal si pasas por mí y le damos otro uso? ;))_

 _Hace mucho que no me tocas, Li._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Sakura, siendo tan… Sakura, con sus cambiantes estados de ánimo propios de su embarazo. Las malditas hormonas no solo la traían alocada a ella, sino que a mí también.

Lo peor no era quizás eso, algo a lo que ya me había aprendido a acostumbrar desde hacía varios meses atrás; lo peor era que, en las últimas semanas, mi esposa parecía andar más… caliente de lo normal, lo cual me afectaba directamente a mí. La muy maldita parecía querer hacerlo en todos lados: probadores de ropa, baños públicos, en el coche, en la casa de Daidouji, e incluso una vez en el cine. El hecho de que me mandara una foto vistiendo de esa forma era una clara provocación, en la que ella esperaba que yo cayera.

 _ **Shaoran.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:19**_

 _Sakura…_

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:20**_

 _Shaoran… :P_

 _ **Shaoran.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:22**_

 _No empieces, Sakura._

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:24**_

 _En verdad no tienes ganas de verme? ;)_

 _ **Shaoran.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:27**_

 _No es bueno para el bebé que andemos haciéndolo como conejos. Todos los días me pides sexo desenfrenado, debes controlarte!_

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:33**_

 _Pero esta vez en verdad tengo ganas, Shao :(_

 _Mira como me visto para ti y tu no quieres ni venir a verme._

 _Estas siendo un muy mal esposo :'((_

Aquel era el momento en que ella usaba la psicología inversa. Sakura se había vuelto una manipuladora con todas las letras, y no dudaba un solo segundo en sacar a relucir las afiladas garras con tal de lograr su cometido. Esos días me había convertido en su juguete sexual, y yo como buen marido que era, y porque no la quería ver por los rincones llorando, debía dejarme hacer, y cumplir con sus deseos de ninfómana embarazada.

Suspiré pesadamente.

 _ **Shaoran.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:46**_

 _En unos minutos paso por ti._

 _Pero por dios, abrígate._

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **Domingo 15, 00:46**_

 _;)) ;))_

Nuevamente volví a suspirar, al tiempo que me levantaba de la barra, anunciando al grupo que me debía ir. Recibiendo sus condolencias y deseándome suerte, pronto dejaron a un lado el hecho de que me retiraba, para seguir carcajeando con los chistes tontos que Keita se encontraba relatando en esos momentos.

Con las llaves del coche en mano, no tardé nada en subirme a éste, para luego conducir precavidamente hasta la casa de Daidouji. Sakura salió a los pocos segundos por la puerta delantera de ésta, estando completamente vestida, tal y como la había visto pocas horas antes, justo cuando la dejaba en ese mismo sitio.

Al parecer el hecho de que Tomoyo le hubiera vomitado encima, también había sido un engaño para tener una excusa para enviarme su foto con el babydoll.

Nuevamente había caído en su trampa, y yo no podía sentirme más idiota por eso.

Mi cabeza terminó por darse contra el volante de una manera un tanto violenta.

—Eso parece haber dolido —pronunció abriendo la puerta del copiloto, y dando a entender que había visto mi accionar—. No has tardado nada, Shao. Espero que tampoco tardes cuando llegue la hora de desvestirme —dijo en tono sugerente, cerrando la puerta y acercándoseme demasiado para mi salud mental.

—Sakura —sentencié alejándola lo más delicadamente que pude—. Tan solo espera llegar a la casa.

—Eres un aguafiestas —y cruzándose de brazos, se enderezó en su asiento, dándome a entender que podía arrancar el coche y emprender el camino.

El viaje resultó ser más incómodo de lo que planeaba. Sakura y su orgullo no le permitían hablar, y yo, cansado de sus actitudes infantiles, tampoco quise sacar tema de conversación. Cuando llegué, aparqué a un costado, y sin darme tiempo a quitar las llaves, ella ya había saltado fuera, entrando a la casa como condenada. Con una ceja enarcada, me limité a culpar nuevamente a sus hormonas.

Cuando ingresé, sin encontrarla en la planta baja, subí suponiendo que estaría en la habitación. Allí, la imagen que antes me había enviado por medio de un mensaje, se presentaba ante mí de forma palpable.

Tragué en seco.

—Perdón que haya salido corriendo de esa forma —se disculpó acomodándose mejor en la cama—. Es que debía apurarme para preparar la sorpresita.

—Y vaya que me has sorprendido —anuncié, temiendo en si debía o no acercarme—. ¿De dónde has sacado ese babydoll?

—Lo compré ayer, ¿te gusta? —asentí levemente—. ¿Entonces a que esperas por quitármelo?

Y aunque hubiera querido, no pude negarme a su petición, y tan solo minutos después me encontraba besando cada rincón de su cuerpo, oyéndola murmurar mi nombre entre suspiros y gemidos.

A pesar de sus ansias por sexo salvaje, fui delicado con ella en cada minuto. Que estuviera embarazada no era una tontería para mí, aunque Sakura dijera que no debía preocuparme en lo absoluto. Su sonrisa de satisfacción luego de haber saciado sus deseos, me dijo, indirectamente, que en verdad yo seguía haciendo muy bien mi trabajo.

—Sabes, Shaoran —susurró acariciando mi pecho—. Creo que deberíamos dejar de tener tanto sexo, le hará mal al bebé.

Quise reír por la ironía de su petición, cuando era yo el que siempre le decía esas palabras. Me limité a asentir, acariciando su cabello en forma tranquila. No tenía remedio; aún debía aguantar otro tanto las alborotadas hormonas de Sakura, que no solo la ponían hambrienta de sexo, sino también un tanto bipolar.

—Shaoran —un deje de preocupación se oyó en su voz—. Creo que he roto la fuente.

O quizás no tendría que esperar nada.

—¡Mierda, Sakura! —salté de la cama como un resorte, comprobando que lo que me decía era cierto y no una broma de mal gusto—. ¡Vístete con algo así puedo llevarte al hospital!

Y con una risa cargada de nervios, ella me hizo caso rápidamente.

De algo estaba seguro, y es que Ryu sería un niño ansioso por llegar a todos lados.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tardes, noches.

Sí, me desaparecí por completo por varios (muchos) días. Tuve unas semanas complicadas en el sentido en que familiares invadieron mi casa; luego cuando logré estar tranquila, la inspiración simplemente no quiso venir, así que no pude sentarme a escribir este nuevo capítulo hasta ahora.

Ha sido un tanto diferente debido a la presencia de los "mensajes" que se mandaban Sakura y Shaoran; quise jugar un poco con la dinámica y hacer algo diferente, así que espero que les haya agradado. Las "caritas" y los errores ortográficos que se encuentren dentro de estos, son propios, y no accidentes. Nadie manda mensajes tan perfectos después de todo (?)

Gracias por la paciencia y apoyo.

Para todos los **GUEST** que me dejan un review, se los agradezco de corazón, pero, en caso de que tengan dudas específicas sobre la historia o un capítulo (como ha sido en el anterior), solo puedo atinar a pedirles que se creen una cuenta en FF o bien me escriban por medio de Facebook, con el fin de poder saciar sus dudas.

Sin mucho más que decir, ¡gracias por leer!

Besos sabor a castañas,

LadySuzume-Chan.


	20. G de gato

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

G de gato

Observé, con mi claro ceño fruncido, aquellos ojos ámbares que me devolvían la mirada con la misma forma e intensidad con que yo mismo estaba observándolos. El sentimiento de odio era mutuo, las ansias de asesinarnos palpables, y la situación era por demás ridícula.

¿Quién en su sano juicio podía estar teniendo una batalla visual con un maldito gato?

Claro está que mi nombre estaba en esa patética y ridícula respuesta.

Aquel animalejo había llegado hacía relativamente poco a la vida de mi novia, y desde el primer día lo había odiado como si mi vida dependiera de ello; y conforme pasaba el tiempo, el sentimiento parecía acrecentarse.

Kerberos, su estúpido gato dorado, tenía alguna extraña obsesión con su dueña, de la cual no se despegaba, y mucho menos dejaba que alguien se le acercara. Aún recordaba los arañazos que había recibido por su parte en nuestro primer encuentro. Maldito gato del infierno.

—¿Viniste a verme a mí o a ver a Kero? —preguntó Sakura acariciando suavemente a su mascota.

—¿Acaso no notas que esa bestia quiere matarme?

—Kero no es una bestia —su gesto mostró enfado y el gato maulló en aprobación—. Es un tierno gatito que jamás intentará asesinar a nadie, ¿verdad pequeño Kero? —preguntó como si de un bebé se tratara, a la vez que lo alzaba por encima de su cabeza.

—Cada vez que intento acercarme a ti, el maldito intenta clavar sus garras en mi rostro.

—Es que él es muy protector con su dueña —defendió—. No está acostumbrado a tu presencia.

—Sakura —respiré profundo—, hace cuatro malditos meses que tienes a ese gato, y hace cuatro malditos meses que vengo a tu casa casi todos los días; esa no es excusa válida.

—Lo dices como si Kero no te agradara —su ceño se frunció con extrañeza.

—Kero no me agrada —afirmé.

—Pero si es tan adorable.

—Es un maldito gato con obesidad.

Y ahí tenía toda la razón, por más que Sakura hiciera mil y un intentos por negarlo: su estúpido y _adorable_ gato era más gordo de lo que un animal normal sería a su edad. Era un glotón de primera, tragando todo cuanto su dueña le diera, y ésta, en afán de creer que se moría de hambre, continuaba con su tarea de hacerle engullir más y más comida.

Incluso podía asegurar que una vez lo había visto comiendo una maldita rebanada de tarta de fresa.

—¿Tú crees? —nuevamente lo alzó en lo alto—. He notado que se ha puesto más pesado que antes.

—La cabeza le queda chica en relación a su gordo cuerpo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —meditó volviendo al gato a su regazo—, debería darle menos de comer… es que pareciera que tiene tanta hambre a veces.

—Lo consientes demasiado; deberías hacerle hacer ejercicio. Gato obeso.

La última frase, claramente dirigida a Kerberos, hizo que éste erizara su pelaje y mostrara sus dientes; si no fuera porque Sakura lo mantenía entre sus brazos, estaba seguro que tendría sus garras aferradas a mi rostro… una vez más.

—Kero, estate quieto. Shaoran tiene razón, eres una gatito gordito.

Sus dorados ojos voltearon a su dueña, mostrando ofensa no solo en su mirada, sino también en el maullido lastimero que había lanzado antes de lanzarse a tropezones al suelo e irse ofendido por la puerta de la habitación. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que el muy maldito iba a ahogarse en comida.

—A duras penas puede caminar —dijo riendo—. Jamás había visto un gato obeso.

—Y recién te das cuenta de eso —me relajé, sin enemigos cerca, para descansar mi cuerpo en la cama de mi novia—. Eres muy ciega, Sakura.

—Es que su ternura no me deja ver sus defectos —se recostó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho—. Pasa lo mismo contigo.

—¿Estás queriéndome decir que estoy obeso, Sakura? —mi tono de amenaza se entremezclaba con diversión, que a su vez se vio reflejada en mi novia que, con una sonrisa pícara, daba a entender que aquellos eran sus pensamientos—. Si quieres me quito la camiseta para que lo compruebes por ti misma.

Si había un momento que me gustaba admirar en Sakura, ese era el preciso instante en que sus mejillas se coloreaban con un tierno sonrojo, lo cual, basado en la timidez de la chica, sucedía bastante a menudo para mi placer. Sus ojos brillaron con expectación, a pesar de que su boca chilló lo contrario mientras trataba de ocultar su avergonzado rostro entre sus manos.

—Eres tan insoportable cuando te pones en papel de arrogante.

—Te has hecho la graciosa, yo solo me defendí —respondí tomándola entre mis brazos, quedando ella encima de mí, desde donde tenía una perfecta vista de su rostro adornado de pecas… y de un poco más allá de su escote—. Te ves muy… apetecible, Sakura.

Mordió su labio en un gesto inconsciente e inocente, pero que en mí logró revolucionar cada una de las hormonas que podía poseer en el cuerpo; sin dar lugar a que pasara un solo segundo más, me apoderé de aquella pequeña pero carnosa boca que me traía loco desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

La Sakura tímida dio paso a una más atrevida, que correspondió el beso con más pasión de la que recibía, atreviéndose a pasar sus manos por mi pecho, el cual parecía deseosa de tocar sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

Esa Sakura ponía mi mundo de cabeza, haciéndome perder la cordura y el hilo de los escasos pensamientos que podía llegar a tener en ese preciso instante.

Claro. Siempre y cuando _algo_ no esté atacándote.

—¡La puta madre! —chillé cuando sentí garras y colmillos clavándose en mi pierna; olvidando por completo la sensual imagen de Sakura encima de mí, comencé a sacudir mi miembro, a la espera de que el maldito animal de soltara—. ¡Gato del demonio!

Sakura, un tanto ajena y confundida por lo que sucedía, se incorporó lo necesario para observar que ocurría, abriendo amplios los ojos cuando halló a su dulce Kerberos atacándome sin piedad alguna.

Me iba a encargar de asesinarlo, ésta vez estaba seguro que lo iba a hacer.

—¡Kerberos! —fue su grito de enojo antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos y, luego de luchar unos instantes, lograr que liberara mi pierna—. ¡Eres un gato muy, muy malo!

Éste escapó de sus brazos para frustración de su dueña, y desde el suelo, lugar donde se había ubicado, procedió a mirarme con ojos afilados, tomando una clara posición para volver a saltarme encima.

—Estúpida bola de pelos —froté mi pierna, esperando que los rasguños que ésta poseía, no terminaran por dejar marca—; te has metido con la persona equivocada. Te mataré.

—¡Shaoran! —esta vez el grito había sido para mí—. Compórtate tú también; ha sido un accidente, él simplemente estaba jugando contigo. No quiero ni que se te ocurra hacerle daño a Kero.

—¿Accidente? —ironicé para luego lanzar una risa sin gracia—. ¿Has visto cómo me ha quedado la pierna? Eso, claramente, no fue un accidente; ese gato tuyo me odia, y no es la primera vez que me hace algo así, y lo sabes.

—Solo te concentras en el odio que le tienes. ¡Por Dios, Shaoran! Es un simple gato.

Rodé los ojos. Mi novia, quien segundos antes parecía escandalizada por el comportamiento de su mascota para conmigo, ahora parecía defender lo indefendible, y todo por su estúpida e ilógica fascinación por aquel animal que estaba lejos de ser doméstico. Opté por ignorar su comentario y de paso, ignorar todo a mí alrededor. Le regalé una última mirada asesinada a la bola de pelos, para luego recostarme nuevamente en la cama, lo suficientemente lejos de Sakura para evitarme también, nuevos "accidentes".

Sakura, por su parte, murmuró cosas inentendibles y, tomando a Kerberos entre sus brazos, salió de su habitación quién sabe hacia dónde. Lo único que tenía seguro era qué, mientras el maldito estuviera cerca, ella terminaría por defenderlo irremediablemente.

Sea como sea, parecía que yo saldría perdiendo siempre.

Mi orgullo y dignidad no podían estar más cerca del suelo en ese momento. Un estúpido gato se estaba ganando todo el amor y cariño que me correspondía a mí por derecho.

Shaoran Li no podía caer más bajo.

—Olvídate que esta vez te invitaré yo las cervezas —Touya Kinomoto se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta mofándose de mí—. Soy tu mejor opción en este momento, no seas un mocoso tacaño.

Bufé sabiendo que tenía razón; Sakura, estando ofendida, no me hablaría en lo que quedaba de aquel día, y aunque mi cuñado no era la persona más grata para mí al igual que yo no lo era para él, era eso o quedarme solo en esa habitación.

Shaoran Li sí podía caer más bajo… e invitarle unas cervezas a su ogro cuñado era la clara muestra de eso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tardes, noches.

Pero por Jesú, esta vez sí que me tardé más de lo normal. JE.

Lo único que tengo para decir es que tuve unos VERDADEROS problemas con el conservatorio que me han causado miles de dolores de cabeza, insomnio y malhumores increíbles. Ni decir que mis ganas de escribir eran nulas, lo cual es lamentable, porque ciertamente es algo que me gusta hacer a todo momento.

Pero al fin y al cabo, y como lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el capítulo. Todos queríamos que Kero apareciera de nuevo :3 Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

No duden en dejarme sus opiniones o dudas, saben que todos y cada uno de sus reviews siempre tendrán respuesta.

Besos sabor a algodón de azúcar,

LadySuzume-Chan.


	21. F de fortaleza

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

F de fortaleza

Cuando uno hacía mención de una persona fuerte, la mayoría de las veces la gente solía imaginar a una persona grande, con excesiva masa muscular, y capaz de levantar tres automóviles con una sola mano. Una persona que tal vez pasaba horas enteras en el gimnasio para obtener toda esa fuerza con la que estaba dotada.

A mí, en particular, me gustaba imaginar otro tipo de fortaleza que podían tener las personas: la fuerza interior; la emocional.

Sakura Kinomoto era un ejemplo clave a la hora de hablar de ello.

En el instituto, el nombre de Sakura era bastante conocido: la chica de sonrisa alegre y radiante, con llamativos y curiosos ojos verdes, de pequeña estatura y una alumna excelente en atletismo. La chica que solía creer las mentiras de Yamazaki, la que le temía a la oscuridad y a los zombies, y a quien le iba pésimo en matemáticas.

Era la pequeña y adorable Sakura, la cual parecía verse como una muñeca de porcelana, tan frágil como el mismísimo cristal.

O al menos esa era la imagen que yo me hacía de ella cada vez que alguien la mencionaba. El hecho de conocerla personalmente y entablar "conversaciones" con la susodicha, hizo que mi forma de pensar cambiara radicalmente. Podían llegar a ser increíbles las sorpresas que la vida podía traer en ciertas ocasiones.

Sí, Sakura tenía aspecto de niñita dulce y frágil, capaz de romperse con tan solo mirarla. Ése, y el hecho de que su estatura era más baja de lo que imaginaba, fueron los pensamientos que me surgieron apenas se acercó a mí aquel día con fines de entablar una amistad.

Y yo estaba dispuesto a quebrarla como lo hacía con cualquier extraña persona no grata que se acercaba a mí. Rechacé su conversación, rechacé su amistad, como también su presencia cerca de mí. Claramente ella se mostró sorprendida ante tan hosca forma de hablarle; cuando estaba preparado para observar como lloraba mientras me insultaba en mil idiomas, me llevé la primera sorpresa de tantas que me daría Sakura Kinomoto: sonrió alegremente, se despidió y marchó sin prisa en dirección contraria, dejándome de esa forma boquiabierto ante tal actitud.

Perdió totalmente la cabeza, pensé al instante y durante el resto del día. A la mañana siguiente, la loca de Kinomoto ya era un recuerdo perdido en mi mente.

Pero no pasó tanto tiempo como yo hubiera querido, hasta que ella hizo su segundo intento. Nuevamente su sonrisa que parecía pintada, sus brillantes ojos y sus amables palabras acabaron con mi tranquilidad. Una vez más la eché, y una vez más ella se fue. Ningún rastro de lágrimas o enojo.

Perdería la cuenta y hasta había olvidado ya cuantas veces fueron las que intentó acercarse a mí; una vez incluso llegué a rogarle que dejara de perturbarme la vida. Pero al fin y al cabo, ya sea por cansancio, o por su perseverancia, Sakura Kinomoto terminó por formar parte de mí día a día. Primero como la molesta mocosa que se me pegaba como lapa, luego como una compañera de instituto, hasta que poco fue convirtiéndose en una amiga incondicional.

No solo debía admirar la fortaleza que había tenido al intentar una y otra vez acercarse a mí a pesar de mis malos tratos, sino también la que aún mantenía firme al compartir una amistad conmigo. Porque yo no era un chico fácil. Ser mi amigo no conllevaba salidas divertidas, chistes sanos y un hombro en el cual llorar. Era un amigo bastante pésimo, al que no se le daban bien las palabras y mucho menos las salidas al cine; un amigo que te "levantaba" el ánimo con bromas filosas y un humor ácido del cual me sabía dueño.

Sin embargo jamás se quebrantó ante mí. Jamás se mostró débil o molesta por mi forma de ser, y no se limitó no solo a aceptarme, sino que también, con el tiempo, había adoptado ciertas formas de ser mías, como propias, lo cual en varias ocasiones podía llegar a ser divertido.

Además, no solo tenía que soportar mi pésimo humor y compañía, sino también debía enfrentarse a múltiples amenazas de chiquillas dementes y sin cerebro que se creían dueñas del universo… y mías. Las chicas que eran miembros de mi "club de fans", como Sakura lo había nombrado, no la dejaban en paz. Las más tranquilas se limitaban a pedirle datos míos, o simplemente que hiciese de una especie de celestina; las más desquiciadas se atrevían a ir más allá, lo cual provocaba que más de una vez tuviera que verme enfrascado en la situación, siendo, esta vez yo, quien dictaba las amenazas. No iba a permitir que idiotas como ellas le hicieran algo a Sakura por el solo hecho de que ella tuviera la valentía de ser cercana a mí.

Una vez más, la chica demostraba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar con creces las estupideces de gente insoportablemente metida.

Y así podría estar una semana entera enumerando montones de ocasiones, de momentos en donde Sakura Kinomoto había sacado a relucir esa fortaleza interna que poseía detrás de su rostro bonito y su cuerpo menudo. Podría mencionar que, con tan solo el hecho de ser mi novia, era más fuerte mentalmente que cualquier otra chica que conociera. Soportar a mi madre y a mis hermanas también le daba puntos extra: a diferencia mía, no mostraba signo alguno de molestia; siempre estaba sonriente, y más de una vez me había dicho lo bien que le caían las cinco.

La enana de Kinomoto era como una caja de Pandora, llena de pequeñas, grandes, siempre misteriosas pero innumerables sorpresas.

Una de esas había sido la noticia de su embarazo.

Otra, la aparente e inesperada llegada de su parto.

Luego de que anunciara con una espeluznante fingida calma, que estaba por dar a luz, los nervios se me crisparon automáticamente, y la desesperación se apoderó de mi cuerpo vilmente.

La arrastré hacia el ascensor, hasta el estacionamiento que existía en el subsuelo del edificio donde vivíamos. No fui brusco con ella, sin embargo traté por todos los medios de ser rápido al meterla al coche para así dirigirnos con prisa al hospital. Era padre primerizo, tenía total libertad de sentirme desesperado en esos momentos; para mí, cada segundo que perdíamos, era un segundo de vital importancia para ese momento tan sustancial.

El recorrido hasta el hospital fue acompañado de respiraciones agitadas de Sakura y palabras de consuelo de mi parte. Estaba seguro que había cometido más de una infracción, pero poco me importaba. Entré casi derrapando al estacionamiento del lugar, y con toda la delicadeza que me era posible, la cargué hasta el interior del edificio, dónde con rapidez vertiginosa, la llevaron a la sala de partos.

En la recepción me retuvieron tanto con todos los trámites, que sentí que fueron mil años. Rellenar formularios, firmas papeles, un nombre aquí, una firma allá, y la ansiedad seguía aumentando. Quería asistir al parto de Sakura, le había prometido que estaría a su lado sosteniendo su mano y diciéndole tiernas palabras al oído como lo hacían en las películas que solía mirar, y gracias a los malditos trámites obligatorios, sentía que estaba rompiendo esa promesa.

Y Sakura terminaría por romper mis piernas si no llegaba a tiempo, de eso estaba seguro.

Llegué media hora después, luego de equivocarme de piso una vez, y de perderme en los pasillos en dos ocasiones. Sakura estaba ataviada con una bata, al igual que la que me habían dado a poner antes de ingresar al lugar, tenías las piernas extendidas en una posición graciosa y la cual, según me había dicho más de una vez, la tendría avergonzada durante todo el parto; le había asegurado que bromearía acerca de ello llegado el momento, pero el pánico que de pronto me atacó impidió que lo recordara siquiera.

—Acá estoy —susurré a su oído para que me oyera por encima de todas las indicaciones del médico y de las palabras de las enfermeras—. Tal y como lo prometí.

Asintió repetidas veces y buscó a tientas mi mano sin querer abrir los ojos. Enroscó sus dedos en los míos de forma brusca, por lo cual supe que estaba muy adolorida debido a las contracciones. Obvié la molestia de mi mano, asegurándome a mí mismo que aquello no podía ser peor.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

—Puje con más fuerza señora.

—¡Maldita sea! No tengo sesenta años para que me diga señora, maldición —respondió Sakura a las palabras del médico, el cual reía divertido sin ofenderse—. ¡Mierda, duele!

Su rostro estaba perlado por el sudor y apretaba los dientes llegado el punto de que parecía que se romperían, a excepción de las veces en que abría sus labios para lanzar algún sollozo o múltiples y bastante elaborados y originales insultos. Mi mano dolía horrores.

—Te odio, Shaoran —dijo fuertemente mientras seguía las indicaciones del médico y las enfermeras—. Dios, te odio con todas mis fuerzas.

—Intenté poner sus fuerzas aquí, señorita —indicó el médico.

Sakura masculló por lo bajo y siguió pujando.

—Vamos, cariño. Un último esfuerzo y ya está. Todo saldrá bien —alenté intercambiando la mano que me sostenía para que no me la amputara.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, Li —maldijo—. Tan solo se te ocurra volver a dejarme embarazada, ¡te juro que te castro!

No pude evitar sonreír entre divertido y un tanto incómodo ante tal amenaza.

El parto estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo desde hacía aproximadamente una hora, y Sakura en su afán por dejarlo de lado, soltaba insultos e improperios a diestra y siniestra, no importaba a quien fuesen dirigidos. Nunca la había visto de esa forma, aunque eran obvias las razones, pero estaba seguro que recordaría ese momento para siempre: por un lado como a una anécdota divertida, por el otro, como el momento en que mi hombría fue amenazada sin consideración.

Un último grito, un suspiro de alivio y un instantáneo llanto infantil me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

Observé a Sakura fatigada, quien comenzaba a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración; ella me devolvió la mirada y no pude contener la sonrisa. Acaricié su rostro, y cuando menos lo esperaba, la enfermera se acercó a nosotros con un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas. Sakura se giró naturalmente hacia el pequeño llanto a su espalda, y tendió los brazos ansiosa de tomar a nuestro hijo.

—Hola pequeño —susurró tanteando su mejilla con sumo cuidado—. Hola Ryu, soy mamá.

Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y a diferencia de las anteriores, éstas eran de felicidad. Acercó al pequeño que ahora apenas sollozaba, para que pudiera verlo. Aprecié el instante justo en que sus ojos se abrieron. Ámbar contra ámbar.

—Hola campeón —saludé jugueteando con mi dedo en su mano; no tardó nada en tomarlo.

—Tiene tus ojos.

—Dios quiera que no tenga mi carácter —bromeé sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tonteamos un rato más con el pequeño, hasta que las enfermeras se lo llevaron para hacer breves chequeos.

Era oficialmente el padre de un bebé recién nacido y perfectamente sano. Y eso no podía hacerme más feliz. Ryu al fin había llegado a nuestras vidas para hacerles dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Te amo —susurré sobre los labios de Sakura.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Shaoran —murmuró con cansancio. En cualquier momento caería dormida.

—Gracias Sakura, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

—Eres una mujer fuerte… lo has hecho bien. Te felicito —besé su frente y tomé su mano para besarla también.

—Tú me das esa fuerza todos los días —suspiró—. Creo que te he insultado demasiado. Debería disculparme con el médico también —sonrió divertida y luego me miró con ternura—. Es perfecto.

—Es tan perfecto como tú… eres su madre después de todo.

No refutó; el cansancio no se lo permitió. Segundos después cayó profundamente dormida. Sakura Kinomoto había gastado demasiadas energías y debía recuperar todas sus fuerzas para alocarme la vida a mí y al pequeño y tan esperado nuevo integrante de la familia. A nuestro hijo.

A Ryu Li.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia. Me tardé, lo sé, pero llegó.**

 **Y así es como estamos a un capítulo más cerca del final. ¡Quién lo creería!**

 **Espero que les haya sido de su agrado, lo hayan disfrutado, y se hayan emocionado con la llegada de Ryu Li. Al final terminó siendo como Shaoran y no como Sakura xD Ya veremos cómo sigue todo esto en los próximos capítulos.**

 **No duden en dejarme sus dudas y sus opiniones en preciosos reviews.**

 **Acerca de las múltiples preguntas que tuvo acerca de nuestra querida bola de pelos Kero: El hecho de que fuera un elemento secundario en la historia, hizo que no me preocupara demasiado en darle un "final". Si vive con Sakura y Shaoran, si lo hace con Fujitaka, si se murió, o si simplemente cayó en alguna trampa de Touya y Shaoran, se los dejo a su elección.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Besos sabor a mousse de chocolate,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	22. E de enana

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

E de enana

La observé correr rebotando el balón y esquivando a sus contrincantes, todo sin una pizca de desatención. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un grito de ovación y aplausos se escucharon en las gradas: Sakura había encestado en una perfecta bandeja.

Reí para mis adentros. Era casi imposible de creer que alguien de su altura fuera tan buena jugadora de básquetbol, pero no me sorprendía en lo absoluto: la chica era buena jugadora en todo lo que se propusiera, no por nada la clase de deportes era su favorita; y no por nada todos querían estar en su equipo.

Me reacomodé en las gradas cuando el partido terminó y otros tantos compañeros fueron escogidos para un nuevo partido. Sakura tomó una toalla con la cual limpió un poco de sudor de su rostro, y no tardó en acercarse a donde me encontraba, recibiendo felicitaciones de varias personas en el camino.

—Por qué no me extraña que estés tan alejados de todos —abrió una botella de agua y bebió un sorbo—. ¿No jugarás?

—Tengo práctica de fútbol en la siguiente hora y el entrenador no quiere que me canse de más.

—Oh, ya veo.

No dijo nada más, simplemente limitándose a beber de su botella y a mirar como el nuevo partido se disputaba. Viéndola tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos me tomé el atrevimiento de observarla atentamente como siempre hacía cuando ella no lo notaba. Estaba hecha un desastre luego de haber corrido por varios minutos, pero sin embargo tenía su encanto aún estando así.

Reí, esta vez sin tapujo alguno.

—¿Qué sucede? —su mirada curiosa estaba dirigida a mí—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Te ves horrible —mentí.

—No seas tan idiota, Shaoran.

—Sabes que no me resisto, tonta.

Infló las mejillas e hizo un mohín que se suponía debía demostrar el enojo que sentía, pero más que eso, parecía denotar todo lo contrario: se veía adorable de esa forma y poco era el miedo que podía generar en alguien.

Mirándola atentamente en su berrinche descubrí una nueva forma de molestarla y sonreí ampliamente dispuesto a hacerlo en ese mismísimo instante.

—Oye, Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —refunfuñó.

—A que o sabes qué acabo de descubrir.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Adivina.

Me miró con ojos fulminantes, y siendo tan terca como siempre lo era, murmuro algo acerca de que no le interesaba, negándose a preguntar qué era aquello que podía yo llegar a contarle.

No insistí; sabía que no sería necesario.

En menos de un minuto la tenía con mirada suplicante rogándome porque le dijera sin tener que hacer el fallido esfuerzo de adivinar.

—No seas malo, Shaoran. Sabes que soy muy curiosa.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho y solo pude limitarme a ampliar mi sonrisa.

Sakura me odiaría luego de eso.

—Encontré un nuevo apodo para ti.

Su gesto pasó a ser de desconcierto, para luego fruncir el ceño y mirarme con molestia.

Desde hacía un tiempo me tomaba la libertad de buscarle sobrenombres a Sakura: había descubierto que la molestaban sobremanera, haciéndola enojar más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo estos no duraban ni una semana hasta que a mí mismo se me tornaban aburridos y volvía a llamarla por su nombre hasta que uno nuevo se me ocurriese.

Como estaba sucediendo en esa ocasión.

—¿Te burlarás de mis mofletes de nuevo? —cuestionó.

—Oh, vamos —apreté una de sus mejillas y ella se deshizo pronto del agarre—. No te molestes, mofletitos.

—Te detesto.

—Prometo que éste será mejor que los anteriores.

—No sirves ni para poner apodos.

—Claro que sí… Enana.

Silabeé con extrema lentitud la última palabra sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

En cambio, con una velocidad inversa a la que yo utilicé, el gesto de Sakura se transformó en uno de rabia extrema, haciéndome entender que había logrado mi objetivo con un excelente resultado.

No entendía cómo no se me había ocurrido antes: la escasa altura de la chica era algo perfecto para molestarla.

—No soy ninguna enana —refutó.

—Ni tú te lo crees —reí—. ¿Cuánto mides? ¿Uno cincuenta? No me llegas ni a los hombros por si no lo has notado.

Bufó—. Tú eres muy alto que es diferente. Yo tengo una altura normal.

—Eres una e-na-na.

—Y tú un i-dio-ta.

—Harías perfecto el papel de _Frodo_. No entiendo por qué no te convocaron.

—¡Te odio! —chilló y con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, se levantó para volver hacia el sector de las gradas donde sus amigas se encontraban.

—Quizás en media hora llegues hasta allí —le grité antes de que se alejara del todo—. Ya sabes, por tus piernas cortas.

Alzó el dedo del medio y yo reí.

El resto de la jornada pasó sin percances, y sin poder hablar con Sakura en lo absoluto. En parte era porque no compartíamos ninguna asignatura; en parte porque durante los recesos se había mostrado reticente a compartir tiempo conmigo, hasta el punto de huir cuando quise encararla en la cafetería.

No fue sino hasta el horario de salida que la ubiqué en los casilleros guardando sus cosas.

—Hey, enana —saludé apoyándome a un lado suyo. Ella no contestó—. ¿Enana? —volví a intentar, y nuevamente me ignoró. Suspiré—. ¿Aplicarás la ley de hielo conmigo?

—Qué extraño —murmuró—. De pronto siento como si algo molesto estuviera a mí alrededor, y no sé qué podría ser.

—Oh, vamos —dije—. No puedes ser tan chiquilina, sabes que siempre te gasto bromas. ¿No me hablarás?

La única respuesta que obtuve fue el silencio y un giro dramático con el cual me dejó a la vista su espalda alejándose hacia la salida.

— _Frodo_ al menos era simpático, tú eres una enana gruñona —grité.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —respondió volteando a verme—. ¡Y para tú información _Frodo_ es un maldito _hobbit,_ no un enano!

Al menos había obtenido insultos de su parte; peor era la nada.

Volví a mi casa sin más preámbulos, y en el camino tan solo pensé en que la actitud de Sakura era un tanto exagerada. No cabía en mi mente el por qué aquel apodo la molestaba más que cualquier otro haciéndola enojar al punto de no querer hablarme, y solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez se encontraba _en sus días_ y por eso había reaccionado peor que en otras ocasiones.

Bufé exasperado por la situación y molesto por el creciente dolor de cabeza que me estaba empezando a atacar.

El escaparate de un negocio en mi recorrido hizo que una idea se cruzara por mi mente, y sin esperar mucho tiempo más, entré.

Minutos después volví sobre mis pasos dispuesto a arreglar las cosas.

La maldita mocosa me estaba haciendo hacer el ridículo.

No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta su casa. Si mal no recordaba a esa hora no había nadie, por lo que opté por ingresar por la puerta trasera que siempre solía estar abierta. Sabía que si llamaba al timbre, Sakura y su orgulloso no me abrirían ni permitirían el ingreso.

No me fue difícil saltar la verja ni meterme dentro de la vivienda: dentro todo estaba silencioso; la cocina y la sala estaban completamente vacías dejándome un solo destino en el cual se podría encontrar.

—Oye, Sakura —llamé abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Un grito estruendoso me dio la bienvenida no solo a mí, sino a mi nueva sordera.

—¡Eres un bruto! —chilló—. ¡Cómo se te ocurre entrar de esa forma sin avisar! ¡Acaso quieres matarme!

Rodé los ojos—. No es para tanto.

—¿¡Qué no es para tanto!? —a esas alturas ya estaba seguro que había perdido por completo la capacidad de la escucha—. ¡Podrías haber sido un ladrón, o un violador!

—Como siempre, exageras, Sakura.

Cuando el susto se le pasó, dio lugar nuevamente a su ceño fruncido. Hizo una mueca con sus labios y pronunció algo inentendible a mis oídos. Al parecer su enojo aún no había mermado conmigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de forma áspera—. Que yo sepa no te he invitado.

Sin querer responderle, me limité a estirar el brazo, donde una pequeña bolsita colgaba entre mis dedos. Los ojos curiosos de Sakura no se hicieron esperar, y sonreí para mis adentros; la curiosidad de la chica era su punto débil, y no dudaba en usarlo a mi favor como en esa ocasión.

Cuando supuse que su ansiedad fue demasiada para su pequeño cuerpo, tomó la bolsita sin pedir permiso y sin preguntar cuál podía llegar a ser su contenido, limitándose a seguir con su ley de hielo, sin hablarme más que para insultos y malos tratos.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y pude notar un brillo creciente en estos. No tardó demasiado en adornar su rostro con una sonrisa exuberante a la vez que daba saltitos infantiles en el lugar.

Era tan fácil de comprar a Sakura Kinomoto: un llavero con un pequeño conejito de peluche, y ya la tenía a mis pies.

—¿Lo ves? —pregunté atrayendo su atención—. Es enano como tú y no hace un escándalo por ello.

—Es un llavero, Shaoran —dijo con obviedad—, es claro que no puede quejarse. Pero bueno —se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su cama—, no puedo esperar mucho de alguien que no encuentra diferencia entre un enano y un _hobbit._

—Auch.

Con un gesto me llamó para que me sentara a su lado. Una vez junto a ella nos recostamos en el espacio de cama que quedaba detrás de nosotros, concentrando nuestras miradas en el blanco techo. Sakura seguía sonriendo con el llavero en su mano, el cual no dejaba de mirar con ojos entusiasmados.

—Perdón.

Me miró intrigada—. ¿Por qué pides perdón?

—Ya sabes —bufé—, por lo del apodo.

—Oh —el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Sakura volvió su mirada al techo y yo permanecí viendo su perfil—. No hay nada que perdonar —dijo después de unos minutos—, en realidad no me había enojado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté claramente sin entender sus palabras.

—Me estaba haciendo la ofendida; tú me molestas con apodos, yo te molesto no hablándote. Pero no estaba en lo absoluto enfadada —y como si nada ocurriese, me sacó la lengua.

No cabía en mi asombro—. Eres una enana maldita —dije luego de unos segundos, falsamente ofendido ante sus palabras—. Como castigo te diré enana hasta que me muera.

Rió—. Seré enana, pero también adorable, y por eso me quieres, admítelo.

Pero jamás admitiría eso en voz alta, aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

La enana malévola se había ganado mi corazón hacia tiempo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tarde, noches.

¿Aún hay alguien del otro lado leyendo? ¡Jesús! Me tardé horrores y lo sé D: Pero la inspiración simplemente no venía y me costaba muchísimo sentarme a escribir y que algo medianamente decente saliera. De más está decir que escribí el capítulo completo y terminé por borrarlo todo y retomarlo una semana después para obtener este resultado. Todo un desmadre.

¿Nunca han tenido un mejor amigo/a de esos que se la pasan toda su existencia molestándolos? Yo sí xD. En la secundaria mi mejor amigo se la pasaba burlándose de mí, haciendo que me enojara, tal como Shaoran a Sakura. La diferencia estaba en que yo no me quedaba atrás, llegando a resultar más insoportable que mi propio amigo… Qué tiempos aquellos :')

Más allá de eso, y lo de la tardanza, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sepan perdonar a su desastrosa escritora. No duden en dejarme sus opiniones e insultos en el recuadro de abajo xD

Por cierto: no crean que lo he olvidado, sus reviews del capítulo anterior los responderé mañana xD Es solo que no quería hacerlas esperar más :P

Nos seguimos leyendo (espero pronto)

Besos sabor a lo que más les guste,

LadySuzume-Chan.


	23. D de dulce

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

D de dulce

Sentía los rayos del sol quemándome como una caricia en el rostro cuando desperté aquella mañana. Aún medio dormido me había desperezado, estirando mis músculos, y haciendo tronar mis huesos; era ese momento del día en que más relajado me sentía, cuando parecía que olvidaba mi nombre, mi edad, dónde vivía y en qué año estaba parado.

Y a pesar de eso, no habían pasado muchos segundos hasta que algo me trajo a la realidad, haciendo que todas esas preguntas cobraran sentido, encontrándoles una respuesta concreta.

Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche de la habitación, cayendo en cuenta que pasaban de las diez de la mañana, razón por la cual en primera instancia no había hallado a Sakura a mi lado en la cama; al parecer mi sueño había sido más profundo de lo normal, hasta el punto en que mi propia esposa, quien por puro milagro se levantaba temprano, ya se encontraba merodeando por el departamento.

Y con compañía.

Sin querer perder un solo minuto más, salté como un resorte de la cama, para así alistarme con ropa cómoda para ese día domingo; alguien estaba allí esperándome, y no quería atrasar ese encuentro por nada del mundo.

Caminé por el pasillo con paso sigiloso, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de la cocina, pero sin poder ver ni ser visto; fue allí donde volví a escuchar el mismo sonido que minutos antes me había despabilado.

La infantil risa de Ryu era lo más hermoso y contagioso que había escuchado jamás.

Me acerqué al umbral con el práctico fin de poder ver lo que ocurría allí; la tierna imagen de madre e hijo logró acelerarme el pulso y hacerme sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla frente a Ryu, quien en su asiento especial de bebé, jugueteaba con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Ella hacía el intento de darle de comer con una cuchara, mientras que él, en medio de su distracción y de las risas causadas por las ya imaginables muecas de Sakura, terminaba por tirar todo lo que se le daba en la boca.

Y mientras que para muchos la imagen podía llegar a ser una tontería, para mí era presenciar la faceta de dulce madre que Sakura había desarrollado en el mismísimo instante en que habían depositado a nuestro hijo en sus brazos.

Si hacía memoria, y me ponía a recordar cada momento vivido con Sakura, algo que siempre iba a existir en todos y cada uno de ellos era su infaltable y tan característica dulzura. Ella era dulce en todos los aspectos; no solo por su apariencia de niña inocente, sino también por su personalidad y sus actitudes frente a otras personas. Sakura era dulce con su familia y amigos; con los animales y hasta con plantas, pero sobre todo, ella era en extremo dulce con nuestro hijo.

A todo momento, y como es obvio que hacen todas las madres, Sakura se desvivía por Ryu. Podía pasar horas mirándolo dormir, preocupándose porque nada le sucediera; siempre estaba atenta a que se alimentara bien, y a que su salud fuera excelente. Al menor quejido que él tuviera, ella ya estaba alzándolo entre sus brazos, para mecerle y aliviar cualquier malestar que pudiera ocasionar su llanto.

Pero más allá de todas esas actitudes, de todas esas preocupaciones que tenía y dejaba entrever con sus constantes cuidados, era en su mirada donde se podía observar… apreciar esa dulzura que amenazaba con destilarse a través de sus poros.

Sus ojos se dulcificaban cada vez que lo oía carcajearse, y su sonrisa no ocultaba todo el amor que sentía por su hijo.

Por nuestro hijo.

—Buenos días —saludé luego de minutos contemplándolos en silencio, sin querer arruinar la escena que se presentaba frente a mí.

Sakura volteó sorprendida; al notarme, volvió a sonreír.

—Buenos días, Shaoran —dijo levantándose—. No creí que despertarías aún.

Sonreí—. No podía perder tiempo preciado.

Caminando con tranquilidad entré a la cocina hasta dirigirme donde mi familia se encontraba. Saludé a Sakura con un casto beso mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cintura; segundos después estaba alzando a Ryu en brazos, quien desde que me había visto llegar, no paraba de hacer ruidos inentendibles en busca de mi atención.

—Estoy celosa —dijo Sakura sonriendo—, siempre que apareces, yo quedo en segundo plano; Ryu te ama.

Nuestro hijo se encontraba tironeando del cuello de la playera que llevaba puesta, mientras que con la otra mano golpeaba tiernamente mi pecho. Segundos después alzó la vista hacia mí, y sonrió para luego seguir jugando.

—No le dura más de cinco minutos —comenté—. Eres su madre, por lo que va a tener más favoritismo contigo que conmigo; lo que sucede es que a Ryu le gustan las alturas, y si tú lo alzas no hay mucha diferencia a cuando está en el suelo gateando.

Me miró extrañada, y no pasó mucho hasta que finalmente entendió mi broma, poniendo cara de ofendida y golpeando con fuerza mi brazo, haciéndome reír a pesar del dolor. Sakura jamás dejaría de ser inocente, por lo que hacer chistes acerca de ella -y de su altura por sobre todo-, siempre estaría en mi lista de hobbies.

—Eres muy cruel, Li.

—Y tú muy enojona e inocente.

Ryu, quien hasta ese entonces se mantuvo relativamente tranquilo tironeando de mi ropa, empezó a removerse incómodo, mientras emitía pequeños gemidos; sus bracitos estaban alzados nuevamente, pero esta vez apuntaban directo a su madre.

Tal y como le había dicho a Sakura, él siempre tendría favoritismo hacia ella.

Sin parsimonia lo atrajo hacia sí, acunándolo en su pecho en donde se tranquilizó al instante.

Ahí fue donde, entre leves zarandeos para que el sueño lo venciera y canciones de cuna que susurraba a su oído, Sakura volvió a demostrar que podía llegar a ser el ser más dulce del planeta en cuanto a su hijo se trataba.

Ryu cayó en brazos de Morfeo casi al instante.

—Soy yo quien debería estar celoso.

—¿Y tú por qué?

—Que yo recuerde, jamás me has tratado tan dulcemente, y mucho menos me has acunado en tus pechos; podrías hacerlo ahora —dije acompañándome de un tono pícaro que hizo que a Sakura se le subieran los colores al rostro.

—Deja de decir tonterías —dijo una vez compuesta—. Por empezar, siempre te he tratado así. Lo que pasa es que tú eres un hosco que no sabe lo que es tratar con dulzura a alguien.

Reí—. Eso dolió.

—Aunque llegado el caso, si hago un análisis de tu comportamiento desde que te conocí hasta ahora, has cambiado, y mucho. Antes no te imaginaba alzando bebés y haciéndoles caras raras para que rían.

Quedé unos minutos en silencio, y luego de analizarlo sin mucha profundidad, llegué a la obvia conclusión de que Sakura tenía toda la razón del mundo.

No hacía falta mucho esfuerzo rebuscando en mi memoria, para saber que cuando conocí a Sakura, mi personalidad era bastante alejada de la actual. Era tosco y huraño, un asocial que lo que menos quería era que chiquillas hormonales se me acercaran para intentar conquistarme… una chiquilla como había creído que era Sakura, y que al fin y al cabo había terminado por demostrarme ser todo lo contrario, acabando siendo yo él que había sido conquistado.

Sí, había cambiado. Y sí, había sido gracias a ella.

—La dulzura al parecer se contagia —dije restándole importancia.

—Puede ser —sonrió pícara—. Y por cierto, hace ya muchos años que te "acuno" en mis pechos, pero ahora son de Ryu, y no lo podré hacer más —guiñó un ojo coqueta y yo reí en mis adentros.

—Eso dices ahora, pero ya veremos si cuando quieras darle un hermanito a Ryu opinas lo mismo.

Los colores volvieron a sus mejillas, y mientras huía hacia la habitación podía escuchar el infaltable grito de vergüenza que daba cada vez que la sorprendía con comentarios subidos de tono.

Su dulzura e inocencia jamás cambiarían.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Las respuestas a sus preguntas son: sí, estoy viva. No, no me abdujeron los ovnis. No, no abandoné la historia. Sí, estuve sumamente ocupada.

Siendo sincera, y con una mano en el corazón, nunca quise tardarme tanto. Se me fue completamente de las manos. Las responsabilidades me tienen atadas de manos y pies. Hace unos meses rendí muchísimos finales y me dejaron exhausta. Tengo dos trabajos, y en el poco tiempo libre que tengo, trato de tener algo de vida social jaja. La falta de inspiración también fue un factor importante y sumado a eso, estuve un poco depresiva un tiempo. Para quienes me tengan en Facebook, en breve pasaré a contar las anécdotas extrañas de Suzu en estos meses desaparecida (?

Por otra parte (y espero sepan entender), no responderé los reviews. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que no quiero tardar más en la actualización y porque no tengo el tiempo necesario y que me gusta tener para dedicarme a las respuestas de cada uno. Eso no significa que no lea todos y cada uno de ellos, ni me lleguen al corazón sus palabras de aliento. ¡Son mis lectoras más preciadas y las adoro con el alma entera!

Gracias a todos por su eterno apoyo y paciencia (si es que aún hay alguien xD) y gracias también a las personitas que se fueron sumando en este tiempo. Si las responsabilidades y la musa ayudan, pronto estará el próximo capítulo. ¡Ya falta muy poco para el final!

Nos estamos leyendo por donde nos encontremos… Espero que anden muy bien.

Besos sabor a chocolate,

LadySuzume-Chan.


	24. C de celosa

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

C de celosa

Odiaba los lunes con todo mi maldito y podrido corazón, y eso no podría cambiar jamás en toda mi existencia. Sin embargo, y a pesar de eso, aquella mañana había despertado temprano y me había enlistado lo suficientemente rápido como para darme cuenta de que el instituto apenas había abierto hacía unos minutos, haciendo que los estudiantes de preparatoria fueran relativamente pocos; en parte aquello era bueno: no tendría que cruzarme a muchos idiotas por el camino.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, y mirando un nuevo mensaje que acababa de llegar de Eriol, me acerqué hasta mi casillero correspondiente en busca del material para mi próxima clase. Mi sorpresa fue grande, y mi curiosidad por el chisme de Eriol poca, cuando al abrirlo, me encontré con un sobre de rojo que, estaba completamente seguro, el viernes no estaba en ese mismo sitio. Miré a mí alrededor buscando quién podría ser el culpable, pero el pasillo estaba desierto.

Ya imaginaba el posible significado de aquello, y no me estaba gustando para nada.

Tomé aquel sobre con cuidado, como si al tocarlo, pudiera llegar a activar alguna especie de bomba que volara mi casillero y a mí en mil pedazos. Nada sucedió cuando lo metí entre mis libros, pero la sensación de incomodidad siguió por un par de segundos más. No era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de sorpresas, pero el efecto en mí siempre sería el mismo.

Odiaba, aún más que a los lunes, las cartas con declaraciones románticas.

Cerré de un portazo el casillero, y antes de poder dirigirme a algún lugar tranquilo, ya tenía a Eriol pisándome los talones y quejándose de mis modales al no responder sus mensajes; aún quedaban cerca de quince minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases, por lo que con una vaga excusa, y más bien demostrando que huía, salí a toda prisa hacia el patio.

—¡Ya me las cobrarás, maldito! —gritó burlesco Eriol—. ¡Recuerda que conozco tu secretito!

Maldije internamente, y me maldije a mí mismo. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y evitar de esa forma haber abierto la puta boca, lo haría. Maldito el momento en que se me ocurrió decirle a Eriol que estaba despertando sentimientos hacia Sakura muy diferentes a la amistad; desde ese entonces, el muy imbécil se la pasaba molestando y burlándose de mí.

He ahí la razón de mis constantes huídas.

Me acomodé bajo el árbol de cerezo donde siempre me la pasaba y allí recordé la bendita carta. Si bien la curiosidad no me mataba, quería saber cuál era exactamente el contenido. Ya me encontraba haciendo apuestas internas acerca de cuan cursi sería aquella declaración.

Nuevamente la sorpresa me atacó, y esta vez en verdad me había dejado con la boca abierta. Y un sonrojo que me avergonzó más de la cuenta.

—Hola, Shaoran —una dulce voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, alterándome por un instante—. Hey, ni que fuera tan horrible mi cara —rió.

—Hola, Sakura —saludé escuetamente.

Su sonrisa se borró por unos instantes, y al segundo siguiente un gesto de preocupación la invadió.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó aún parada frente a mí—. Tienes mala cara.

Bufé.

Su preocupación dio lugar a consternación, y de ahí a molestia. Si había algo que sacaba a Sakura de sus casillas era quedarse con la intriga, y que no le contara las cosas.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó.

Su mirada estaba fija en la carta que aún tenía entre mis manos. En un rápido movimiento la guardé, como restándole importancia, algo que Sakura no pasó por alto.

—No es nada importante. Pura palabrería y tonterías.

—Déjame adivinar, una carta de alguna admiradora —no respondí y ella sonrió gustosa por saberse acertada—. Quiero leerla.

—No —corté antes de siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó consternada—. ¿Por qué no? Siempre me las muestras para que las leas. ¿Acaso ésta tiene algo de especial?

—No —volví a negar, pero inevitablemente sentí cómo mis mejillas ardían al recordar el contenido de la carta. Me maldije internamente por ser tan obvio.

—Esa admiradora tuya… ¿te gusta?

La miré como si estuviera completamente loca, pero antes de siquiera decirle que lo que estaba diciendo era una completa estupidez, dio media vuelta y se alejó de mí como hacía cada vez que se ofendía por tonterías. Cuando empecé a seguirla para aclarar la situación, la campana anunció el inicio de clases, y para mi mala suerte debía ir al salón a dar un examen el cual no podía saltarme.

Sakura y mis explicaciones tendrían que esperar al siguiente receso.

Para mi buena suerte, y notando que mi lunes parecía estar mejorando, las preguntas que el profesor había dictado eran sumamente simples, y al cabo de menos de una hora ya había entregado la evaluación, pudiendo escaparme minutos antes de que tocara la campana. Para la siguiente hora necesitaba el libro de botánica que estaba en mi casillero, por lo que nuevamente me dirigí allí.

Un nuevo sobre, esta vez de color violeta, estaba esperando por mí.

Con el ceño fruncido la tomé, abriéndola al instante sin querer esperar. El contenido era muy similar a la carta anterior, y aquello ya empezaba a molestarme. Cuando terminé de leerla y guardarla en el sobre, un suave toque en mi hombro me trajo a la tierra.

Sakura estaba allí.

—Oye, Shaoran —murmuró—. Quería pedirte disculpas. Lo pensé demasiado durante esta hora, y no actué bien y lo admito… es que creí que éramos amigos y compartíamos todo. Siempre me muestras las cartas que te mandan tus admiradoras, y que esta vez no lo hicieras me extrañó muchísimo. Pero entiendo que sea así, y respeto tu privacidad.

—Eres una tonta —respondí, lo cual en mi idioma era una aceptación a sus disculpas. Levantó la vista y volvió a sonreír; hasta que sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente en el contenido de mis manos.

—Oh —atinó a decir—. Veo que tienes otra.

—Sí —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Esta admiradora es diferente a las demás.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con un gesto extraño que no supe descifrar.

—A eso, a que es diferente. No sé por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto, Sakura. Son simples cartas.

—Si fueran simples cartas no tendrías problema alguno en mostrarme su contenido —sus afiladas palabras me sorprendieron y antes de que pudiera decir algo continuó—. Debe ser una admiradora muy especial para ti.

—Estás imaginando cosas, enana.

—Muéstramelas —exigió, estirando una mano—. Quiero ver que tienen de especiales.

—No —volví a negar. Lo que menos quería era que Sakura leyera el contenido de aquellos sobres—. Olvídate de eso.

—¿Sabes qué, entonces? Vete a almorzar con tu admiradora, porque hoy no iré contigo.

Debía admitir que no cabía más en mi sorpresa. La tierna y dulce Sakura, quien jamás levantaba el tono de voz, no sólo lo había hecho, dejándome nuevamente con la palabra en la boca, sino que también había ignorado mis múltiples llamados en el pasillo.

Había aparecido para disculparse, y se había ido aún más enojada. La histeria y bipolaridad de las mujeres me ponía los vellos de punta.

De más estaba decir que pocas horas después había almorzado completamente solo, porque al parecer su amenaza había sido muy en serio.

Lo que no llegaba a entender, era el por qué de su actitud.

Jamás había sido el tipo de chica que se enojaba cuando se le negaba algo, al contrario; más sobre todo cuando se trataba de la privacidad de las personas. Siempre había sido muy respetuosa cuando yo no quería hablar de determinados temas, por lo que creí que aquel asunto de las cartas no sería diferente. Pero me había equivocado, y ella había reaccionado muy diferente a como había imaginado.

A la hora de la salida, un tercer sobre rosa y con un excesivo perfume empalagoso, estaba en mi casillero. Su contenido era el mismo, con distintas palabras, pero al fin y al cabo lo mismo. Y el asunto ya estaba enojándome por demás, sobre todo porque, cuando cruce miradas con Sakura, ella me observó como si quisiera asesinarme cruelmente.

Y en un momento de iluminación, un _click_ hizo en mi cabeza, y por fin pude entender sus razones.

Estaba celosa.

Sakura estaba sumamente celosa de mi supuesta admiradora; y si mis cálculos no fallaban, ella debía creer que mis intentos por no mostrarle las cartas se debían a que yo tenía algún tipo de interés por la persona detrás de aquellas declaraciones.

Reí sin tapujos por mi descubrimiento, no solo por lo tonta que podía llegar a ser Sakura, sino por lo lento había sido yo al no darme cuenta antes.

Aunque aún así me resultaba extraño que sintiera celos, después de todo, y a pesar de que yo sentía algo por ella, por su parte no había nada más que cariño de amigos. Algo que prefería no recordar.

Antes de siquiera poder salir a aclarar toda la situación con ella, mi celular sonó, alertándome de un mensaje nuevo. Eriol, quien misteriosamente había desaparecido todo el día, volvía a hacer acto de aparición.

" _Espero que te hayan gustado mis tres regalitos de esta mañana; sé muy bien que te agradaron, pude notar cómo te ruborizabas adorablemente ;) y tengo pruebas de ello. Agradécele a Tomoyo por su hermosa y pulcra caligrafía y por su perfume. Todo eso es para que aprendas que no debes huir de mi, mal amigo."_

Respiré hondo y quise reprimir las malditas ganas que tenía de lanzar el celular al demonio y correr en busca del estúpido de Eriol. Debía imaginarme que él andaría detrás de todo eso y que no había tal admiradora secreta. El muy imbécil me las pagaría. Pero antes tenía un asunto más importante que tratar.

Corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas y pulmones me permitían, salí en busca de Sakura, quien ya se había alejado dos calles de la entrada del instituto. Me di el lujo de tomar aire solo cuando me detuve frente suyo, deteniéndole el paso, y tomándola de la muñeca en caso de que quisiera escaparse.

—Ten —dije con la respiración entrecortada entregándole los sobres—. Lee las malditas cartas y terminemos con todo este puto asunto de una vez por todas.

Me observó con ojos sumamente abiertos, y con algo de lentitud me quitó los sobres de colores. Uno a uno los fue leyendo. Para cuando terminó, no solo sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal –mostrando a la vez un gesto de pánico-, sino que también su rostro estaba sumamente rojo.

No emitió palabra sino hasta varios minutos después, cuando pudo recobrar la compostura.

—¿Qué carajo es esto, Shaoran? —cuestionó alterada—. Esto es más explícito que las películas pornográficas que Chiharu mira.

—La verdad es que no quería saber ese detalle acerca de Mihara —expresé con calma—, y a pesar de que no es de mi interés, no creo que ella quiera que andes ventilando esas verdades a los cuatro vientos.

Su rostro se ruborizó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Y a ti te gusta la chica que te manda estas cartas en cuestión? —preguntó, y yo no pude evitar reír—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Li?

—El punto es que no existe tal admiradora, Sakura. Eriol y Daidouji son los autores de lo que acabas de leer… Se trata de una venganza personal disfrazada de broma en forma de cartas subidas de tono.

—¿Tomoyo escribió esto? —dijo sin ocultar su sorpresa—. Vaya… no creía que era capaz de tener esa imaginación.

—Tú eres muy inocente, lo cual es muy diferente. Por eso no quería mostrarte las cartas. No era contenido apto para "Sakura Kinomoto" —dije burlándome.

—¡Oye! —exclamó ofendida—. Yo no soy inocente.

—Claro que lo eres, debías haber visto tu cara cuando leías.

Hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos, dándome la espalda en gesto ofendido, lo cual me hizo reír a carcajada limpia. Sus actitudes infantiles siempre terminaban por divertirme y enternecerme al mismo tiempo.

—Además —susurré a su oído—, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa, enana.

—¡Yo no estaba celosa! —chilló.

—Oh sí, claro que lo estabas.

—¡Que no!

—Admite que te mueres por mí.

—¡Eres un idiota Li!

Y sin más, emprendió la marcha hacia su casa a paso veloz, indicando que seguía ofendida, y que no quería hablar conmigo.

Pero no podía dejar el asunto así como así. Tenía material de sobra para molestarla, y no lo dejaría pasar.

Ya arreglaría mis asuntos pendientes con Eriol en otro momento.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tardes, noches.

Volví antes de lo que se imaginaban… no me tenían fe, pero aquí estoy.

En particular, amé escribir este capítulo. No hay mucha interacción entre los protagonistas, y lejos de lo que son varios capítulos, no es nada cursi. Es más bien algo "cómico" que no solo deja ver lo que era la amistad de Sakura y Shaoran en ese proceso de enamoramiento de los dos, sino que también muestra un poco de la amistad entre Eriol y Shaoran. El resultado me dejó gustosa, por lo que espero que a ustedes también.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus siempre bien recibidos reviews! Ya tan solo nos quedan dos capítulos para terminar la historia y dar como finalizado el ciclo de "De la A a la Z – De la Z a la A" que empezó hace más de un año.

Que tengan una hermosa semana y mucha suerte para ustedes. Nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Besos sabor a arándanos,

LadySuzume-Chan.


	25. B de berrinche

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

B de berrinche

El invierno era mi estación menos preferida del año, por no decir que era la que más odiaba. Andar todo el tiempo tiritando, con la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío de la brisa helada, con estornudos repentinos y ropa de más, no era la imagen que más me agradaba, por eso hacía todo lo posible por no salir más de lo estrictamente necesario durante esas semanas de congeladas temperaturas.

Pero Sakura siempre hacía que todo en mi vida tuviera una excepción a la regla.

Cuando desperté aquel sábado en la mañana y vi como los copos de nieve caían del otro lado de la ventana, juré y perjuré que ese día no me movería en lo más mínimo de la protección y calidez de mi casa. Mis planes habían marchado correctamente hasta después de la hora del almuerzo, cuando, dispuesto a volver a recostarme en mi cama a leer, el insistente sonido del timbre me interrumpió.

Habría dicho que me sorprendió ver a Sakura del otro lado, cubierta por kilos de ropa y con un halo blanco rodeándola cada vez que exhalaba… pero habría mentido. Había llegado un punto en nuestra amistad en donde ya nada me sorprendía en aquella niña.

—Tu demencia ha superado límites increíbles.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó adentrándose a la casa sin invitación alguna.

—Solo tú sales con este clima para visitar a alguien.

—El clima está hermoso para dar un paseo por la nieve. Además ya no está nevando y el paisaje se ve fantástico. Tú solo lo dices porque eres un ermitaño.

—Discúlpame si lo que quiero es evitarme una gripe.

—Exageras —hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, y luego aflojó un poco su bufanda—. ¿Vienes conmigo a por un café?

La miré como si fuera una paciente recientemente salida del psiquiátrico, y me limité a negar con un rotundo no.

Pero ella no sabía de negaciones.

—Oh, vamos. No seas aburrido. Di que si, di que sí.

Y aunque seguí negándome por largo rato más, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, ataviado con la bufanda que Sakura misma me había tejido tiempo atrás, caminaba detrás suyo a la espera de que se decidiese por una maldita cafetería. Mi nariz ya estaba roja, y eso ya era suficiente para estar con el peor humor.

Pero había cosas peores, y me estaba maldiciendo por no haberme quedado encerrado en mi maldita habitación.

—Quisiera un café moca* por favor. Con mucho jarabe de chocolate —pidió sonriéndome, sabiendo que aquello me gustaría—. Y para mí un café azteca*.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señorita, pero no tenemos café azteca aquí —se lamentó el empleado—. Si lo que desea es un café frío, podemos ofrecerle el clásico frappé o un escoses.

—¿Cómo que no tienen azteca? —preguntó comenzando a hacer un mohín por más exagerado—. Es mi café preferido.

—No preparamos esa variedad aquí.

—¿No se puede hacer una excepción?

—No, señorita.

—¡Pero yo quiero mi café azteca! —exigió con un grito que hizo que más de un cliente volteara a observar la situación.

Situación que comenzaba a molestarme muchísimo.

—Sakura, deja de hacer un escándalo por un café —susurré a su oído con todo autoritario—. Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas. El café moca prepárelo para llevar.

Y es que de allí no me iba a ir sin la maldita bebida.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya nos encontrábamos de vuelta en la calle junto a la ventisca invernal que se encontraba siempre presente y se colaba entre nuestras prendas. El café moca, debía admitir, sabía delicioso; la mezcla justa entre cafeína y chocolate. Más sin embargo, la compañía hacía que todo su sabor quedara en segundo plano.

—Yo quería mi café azteca —refunfuñaba Sakura unos pasos detrás de mí—. Tomoyo me ha dicho que lo ha comprado allí; no puede ser que no lo tuvieran.

—Quizás te has confundido de cafetería, enana. No puedes hacer un escándalo solo por una maldita bebida caliente —dije—. Tranquilamente podrías haber pedido otra.

—¡No sería lo mismo! —se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya estás bastante grandecita para berrinches, Sakurita.

Su rostro se transformó de la frustración al enojo por aquel comentario que, medio en broma, medio en verdad, le había lanzado al aire. Sus ojos mostraron un característico brillo que siempre veía cada vez que la molestaba, y sus mejillas enrojecieron; en este caso, aquella coloración no era producto del frío.

—¿Acaso insinuaste que yo hice un berrinche?

—¡Oh, vamos, Sakura! —exclamé luego de beber otro sorbo de café—. Un poco más y te tiras al suelo llorando y pataleando. Eres una pequeña niñita berrinchuda.

—No lo soy.

Y continuó diciéndolo durante unos cuantos segundos más. Cuando finalmente prefirió callar, supuse que no hablaría más por un largo tramo, o hasta que, en su defecto, encontrase otra cafetería.

Sin embargo, y antes de lo esperado, Sakura emitió palabra.

—¿Me convidas un poco de tu café?

Detuve mi andar abruptamente y por consecuencia, ella terminó por chocar con mi espalda, haciendo que por poco terminara de culo en el suelo. Volteé a verla con una ceja enarcada… y es que aquello era el colmo.

—Es mí café —le dije remarcando el adjetivo posesivo—. Hubieses pedido otro igual en vez de hacer un berrinche y luego querer tomar del mío.

—No seas tan egoísta, Shaoran, es solo un trago; está haciendo mucho frío y no me vendría nada mal algo caliente para tomar —excusó vagamente.

Yo simplemente me negué y retomé mi caminata. No di más de diez pasos cuando, al no oírla detrás de mí, me giré para ver que sucedía. Metros más atrás, Sakura se encontraba abrazándose a sí misma, con lo que parecía un leve temblor recorriéndola por completo. Exasperado volví sobre mis pasos, la tomé entre mis manos y la sacudí levemente para que reaccionara.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia mí, no sabía si reír o llorar.

—¿Acaso esas son lágrimas?

—¡Eres cruel y egoísta! —chilló con su labio inferior temblando—. ¡Yo solo te pido un mísero trago de café y tú me tratas re mal!, ¡eres un pésimo mejor amigo!

Bufé estresado, y evitándome más escenas como aquellas, le di lo poco que quedaba de mi vaso con café, el cual, a regañadientes, terminó aceptando y bebiendo casi al instante.

—¡Sabe delicioso! ¡Gracias, Shaoran, eres el mejor!

—Pero qué carajos…

Luego de haber bebido la bebida caliente, su humor pareció mejorar por completo, y olvidando lo que parecieron ser falsas lágrimas, comenzó con la caminata, dejándome congelado en mi lugar, sin lograr entender qué había sido lo que había ocurrido segundos antes.

La única conclusión lógica era que Sakura era una niñata caprichosa y berrinchuda.

Y lo peor es que quizás ni siquiera sería mi amiga si aquello fuese diferente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tardes, noches.

¿Cómo les va, pequeños lectores? Por mi lado llena de trabajo, sumado al comienzo nuevamente de mis estudios, y a muchas ideas rondando por mi cabeza que no tengo tiempo de plasmar en la computadora.

Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, y me disculpo por la demora. El capítulo siguiente ya será el último, así que saboreen estas (casi) últimas palabras.

Nos leemos prontito, gracias por el apoyo incondicional. ¡Los quiero!

*Café moca: Es una de las variantes más famosas de café con leche. La base es la misma, pero añadiendo una capa dejarabe de chocolate, y canela o cacao en polvo. En algunos casos, se substituye la leche por crema de leche, lo que le dará un sabor mucho más sabroso.

*Café azteca: Está compuesto por infusión fría de café, acompañado por una bola de chocolate helado cubierta por crema de leche. El toque de gracia se le darás agregando unas tiras de chocolate, cuya finalidad es mejorar su aspecto en la presentación.

LadySuzume-Chan.


	26. A de amor

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque él tenía una palabra de la Z a la A para describirla.**

* * *

A de amor

Desde que tenía uso de la razón y memoria, siempre había sido una persona algo dura. Desde pequeño siempre había sido bastante difícil de tratar; el resultado directo de esto fue que jamás fui un hombre que estuviera rodeado de otros: si contara el número de personas que habían sido amigas mías, me sobrarían dedos de una mano.

Mi personalidad no era la más agradable ni la mejor de todas; no solo era la opinión personal que tenía de mí mismo, sino la de mi familia y conocidos: era hosco, demasiado cruel en determinadas situaciones, de humor ácido, poco empático y conversador, y muy seco y serio para mi edad. En pocas palabras, no era el mejor amigo comprensivo que todos buscaban desde pequeños y durante todo lo que duraba la cruel adolescencia.

Pero poco me importaba el concepto que los demás tenían de mí. Mientras ellos no me jodieran la vida, yo no los jodería a ellos. Era una ecuación simple, en la que todos salían ganando.

Por eso, en la preparatoria, no me tomé el más mínimo esfuerzo en intentar socializar con los demás estudiantes del instituto, ni tampoco hice el intento de involucrarme en algún club, o incluso en el equipo de fútbol. Apenas y me relacionaba con dos personas: Eriol Hiragizawa y Takashi Yamazaki, a quienes podía llegar a considerar lo más cercano a mis únicos y mejores amigos.

Pero como todo en la vida, siempre hay una excepción a la regla, y por más que uno no quisiera salir de su zona de confort, simplemente, de una forma u otra, era forzado a hacerlo.

Esta excepción tenía nombre y apellido, una voz demasiado dulce y unos ojos verdes que te deslumbraban por tanto brillo.

Sakura Kinomoto había entrado a mi vida para romper todos los esquemas que me había formado minuciosamente y que hasta ese entonces ni el más terco hombre, ni la más atrevida mujer había logrado romper.

Había llegado con sus sonrisas amistosas y su risa cantarina, con sus enormes esmeraldas y sus palabras amables, solo con el fin de buscar una amistad que no quise darle. Estaba completamente negado a dejar entrar a alguien en mi vida; no concordaba en lo absoluto con lo que yo mismo representaba. Demás estaba mencionar que era mujer, y por razones determinadas y circunstanciales de la vida, no tendía a llevarme bien con las de su sexo.

Pero ella, como quien se niega a perder una carrera en el último segundo, luchó contra mi mal genio y mi terquedad, colándose en mi vida, en mi cerebro, y mucho más tarde en mi corazón.

Sakura Kinomoto había sido la razón de que muchas cosas en mi vida cotidiana cambiaran. No era solo por el hecho de que Shaoran Li tenía una amiga por primera vez en su patética y malhumorada vida –algo bastante mencionado durante varios meses luego del suceso-, sino porque ella se había encargado personalmente de hacer mi vida algo más social, o menos amargada, como le gustaba recordarme cada vez.

El resultado había sido un grupo más amplio de amigos –y amigas-, ser miembro del equipo de futbol del instituto, un puesto más arriba en el ranking de popularidad y una mejor amiga dispuesta a atacar con uñas y dientes a lo que fuese que me molestara o interfiriera en mi vida.

Pero Sakura me había dado más que un grupo selecto de amigos y me había enseñado más que el significado del compañerismo y la confianza.

Sakura Kinomoto se había inmiscuido en mi vida para enseñarme lo que era amar. Y ser amado.

Porque tal vez sin quererlo, tal vez escapándoseme de las manos tal y como a ella le había sucedido, ambos empezamos a sentir algo más que una simple amistad hacia el otro. No había sido simple, para ninguno; no por el hecho de que hubiese terceros de por medio ni ninguna razón similar, simplemente ambos éramos demasiado inexpertos en el tema, y tal vez demasiado orgullosos como para querer admitir nuestros sentimientos.

El hecho de que fuéramos mejores amigos complicaba un poco las cosas también: ninguno habría querido perder tan valiosa amistad por un amor quizás no correspondido.

Pero por distintas vueltas de la vida y por algunos factores externos que jugaron un papel importante –nótese la presencia de Eriol y Tomoyo-, las cosas terminaron por darse, siendo ambos correspondidos.

Y había valido la pena.

Mierda que lo había valido.

Si Sakura había sido buena como amiga, como novia era increíble.

Resultaba ser perfecta en el papel: No era dramática ni empalagosa, demostraba interés en la relación y era cariñosa en un punto totalmente permisivo. Era el punto justo. Obviamente que no todo fue color de rosas; las peleas y los celos existieron, pero eso no fue suficiente para que tomáramos caminos diferentes.

Sakura era la mujer ideal que necesitaba en mi vida, aquella que me abrió un millón de puertas, y la que me enseñó a valorar las pequeñas cosas que se cruzaban en mi camino y que antes me resultaban insignificantes.

Ella me enseñó el verdadero significado de la palabra amor, demostrándomelo y haciendo que poco a poco yo pudiera demostrárselo a ella.

Y Sakura terminó por enseñarme todo cuando me dio la noticia de su creciente embarazo.

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza el tener un hijo y habían sido contadas veces las que habíamos hablado acerca de la idea de tener uno, siempre llegando a la conclusión de que aún no era el momento. Sin embargo el momento nos tomó por sorpresa, y demás estaba decir que aquella sorpresa, aunque muy poco imaginada o esperada, había terminado por completar aquel pedacito que necesitaba en vida.

Ryu había llegado no solo para agrandar nuestra pequeña familia y hacer la casa más divertida y colorida, llena de risas y juguetes para niños, sino que también lo había hecho para afianzar aún más el lazo que tenía con Sakura. Tener un hijo era lo único que nos faltaba, y habíamos tenido la suerte de tener al mejor de todos.

De eso estábamos seguros.

—Papá, ¿cómo te enamoraste de mamá?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé. Simplemente un día desperté y me di cuenta que quería pasar mi vida con ella.

— ¿Aún y cuando se pone loquita e infantil y grita?

Reí ante las ocurrencias de un niño de tres años—. Aún y cuando se pone loquita e infantil y grita.

—A veces mamá da miedo, pero la amo mucho.

—Yo también la amo mucho, y a ti también campeón.

—¿Y por qué nos amas mucho?

—Porque son lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

Porque Sakura no solo me había amado sin restricciones, sin juzgarme y sin querer cambiarme; ella me había enseñado el verdadero significado del amor.

Solo hacía falta notar mi sonrisa cada mañana al ver unos ojos verdes cariñosos y unos ámbares risueños, para saber que allí era mi lugar en el mundo, y que allí se encontraba la mayor prueba de que el hosco Shaoran Li había encontrado una reina y un pequeño rey a quienes amar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tardes, noches.

Se me está escapando un lagrimón… y es que tengo una tos que me está sacando los pulmones por la boca D: Malditas temperaturas bajas en este sector del mundo.

Pero en serio… se me va a escapar una lágrima, y es que la historia llegó a su fin. Un largo, muy largo recorrido, desde el inicio con "De la A a la Z" hasta el último capítulo de "De la Z a la A", finalizó. Una historia simple a primera vista, pero que me sacó un par de canas verdes. Si bien estoy muy feliz con los resultados, también estoy muy feliz de haber terminado (finalmente) el proyecto.

Terminó muy MUY cursi, demasiado quizás xD Tal vez se deba a que estoy comprometida :v. Si, Suzu sin sentimientos fue conquistada y amarrada por un hombre xD

Sin embargo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y del final de esta historia que nos unió hace ya más de dos años.

No habrá más abecedarios, por dios, no. La historia llegó más lejos de lo que creía, y creo que no podría soportar hacer otra más con los pensamientos de otra persona xD Así que perdonen si rompo sus corazones, pero este proyecto llegó a su fin aquí mismo.

Quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron conmigo. Las que estuvieron desde el principio, las que se unieron a mitad, y aquellas que aparecieron casi al final. Sobre todo a aquellas que me brindaron su apoyo por medio de hermosos reviews que llevo en mi corazón, a aquellas que me esperaron a pesar de mis tardanzas, y a aquellas que me brindaron sus ánimos en tiempos difíciles.

Ésta historia me regaló momentos maravillosos y personas maravillosas, con algunas de ellas hablo seguido, con otras no tanto, pero todas están presentes en mi putrefacto corazoncito.

Un especial agradecimiento a Vale y a Eridane, con quienes tuve una relación más allá de la historia por medio de Facebook, y a quienes aprecio muchísimo.

Y un agradecimiento a ésta historia y a otras circunstancias de la vida (que no valen la pena mencionar) que hicieron que conociera a la persona que hoy es mi mejor amiga. No hace falta ni mencionarla xD.

Muchísimas gracias por todo a todos. Y hasta siempre.

LadySuzume-Chan.


End file.
